


(Nigdy nie) odwracaj się plecami do morza

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: Na Baker Street wszystko jest takie samo. Tylko inne.A Sherlock po prostu próbuje nie utonąć.





	1. Nie tak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Never) Turn Your Back to the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848774) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> Autorka: DiscordantWords. Zgodę na tłumaczenie mam.

Uśmiechnięta twarz wyglądała nie tak.

Nie, nie do końca _nie tak_ , coś takiego nie może wyglądać _nie tak_ , ale...

Być może „inaczej” byłoby lepszym słowem.

Uśmiechnięta twarz wyglądała inaczej.

Przecież się postarali. Naprawdę się postarali. Sherlock znalazł tapetę w taki sam wzór jak poprzednia. John kupił nawet puszkę farby o odpowiednim odcieniu. Namalował ją w odpowiednim miejscu. Sherlock osobiście dostarczył dwie dziury po kulach.

A jednak nie była _zupełnie_ taka sama.

Różnice były niewielkie. Żółta farba zlała się z tapetą nieco niżej niż poprzednio (najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że John był niższy). Farbę położono cięższą ręką, rozprowadzając sprej z większą ostrożnością niż on sam lata temu, znudzonym, szerokim ruchem.

Efekt był... niepokojący.

Kiedy się wchodziło do pokoju, na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo. Och, można było zauważyć kilka drobnych zmian – nowy kawowy stolik (z zaokrąglonymi krawędziami – wybrany z myślą o delikatnym i nieskoordynowanym niemowlęciu), nieco większa szafka, która mieściła jego drobiazgi. Nowe drobiazgi. W miejsce tych, które zostały zniszczone. Powierzchowne zmiany, nic więcej. Takie, które przez lata mają miejsce w każdym domu. Pierwszy plan ulega zmianom, podczas gdy tło pozostaje nieruchome.

Być może inni po prostu zauważali powierzchowne zmiany i nie drążyli dalej, ale on...

No cóż. Jego umysł nie umiał przestać zauważać. I zauważać. I _zauważać._

Charakterystyczna tapeta za kanapą. Ten sam wzór. Ten sam odcień. Ale kolory były bardziej wyraziste, nietknięte przez lata światła słonecznego, sączącego się przez zakurzoną szybę. Gdyby w tejże chwili wręczono mu poplamiony krwią urywek tej tapety, nie byłby w stanie wydedukować, w którym miejscu w Londynie się znajdowała.

Było bardzo, _bardzo_ podobnie. Ale nie tak samo. Kiedy mieszkanie żyło w wesołym chaosie, który sprowadzali ze sobą John i Rosie, kiedy jego własny umysł koncentrował się na rozwiązywaniu problemów klienta albo jakiegoś bałaganu, z którym Scotland Yard nie umiał sobie poradzić, wtedy... wtedy było w porządku. Mógł to zignorować.

Ale kiedy był sam, kiedy John wracał do domu, kiedy nie było nic poza ciszą, całymi godzinami tej ciężkiej, potwornej _ciszy_ , to... no cóż. Różnice rzucały mu się w oczy. Dezorientujące. Niepokojące.

A teraz... Teraz, kiedy zamykał oczy, leżąc na kanapie, i otwierał je w ciepłym, popołudniowym świetle, zawsze widział pokój, który był taki sam, ale inny.

Taki sam. A jednak inny. Małe zmiany – tak jakby jego umysł stroił sobie z niego żarty. Przez to czuł się jak na haju, ale nie na dobrym haju, nie na haju, którego nadal czasem (zawsze) pragnął. Tak czuł się przed sprawą Culvertona Smitha, kiedy dryfował, zagubiony bez kotwicy-Johna, bezradny wobec swoich własnych prądów. Świat wydawał się zbyt jasny, wypaczony, niewłaściwy – znajomy, a jednak przerażająco obcy.

W takich chwilach trudno było się uspokoić. W chwilach takich _jak ta._

Budził się mokry od potu, spanikowany, a jego dom był _inny_ , nie do końca normalny. Nagły strach, że to wszystko był sen, że nic nie było prawdą, że tygodnie i miesiące minęły tylko w jego głowie, że nadal żył na imponującym narkotykowym koktajlu, że John wciąż się od niego odsuwał, coraz dalej i dalej...

Ale nie.

Stolik kawowy. Nowy. Z zaokrąglonymi krawędziami. Zapach świeżej farby i kleju. Uśmiechnięta twarz, starannie namalowana spokojną dłonią Johna.

Wszystko prawdziwe. Prawdziwe.

A jednak i tak się bał, że popełnił błąd. Spożytkował mnóstwo czasu i pieniędzy, aby mieszkanie na Baker Street wyglądało tak samo jak zawsze. Aby udowodnić sobie samemu, że nic się nie zmieniło.

A może zamiast tego powinien był po prostu spróbować sprawić, aby bardziej przypominało dom.

Brzęk w kuchni. Szelest, stukot. Ktoś grzebał w szafkach.

Wiggins – pomyślał. Wiggins przygotowuje świeży towar.

\- Sherlock? Obudziłem cię?

John.

Nie Wiggins. Wiggins zniknął. W kuchni nie było niczego poza nowymi naczyniami i mikroskopem wyciągniętym z kostnicy w Barts po niezwykle niezręcznej rozmowie z Molly. Wiggins zniknął, Sherlock był czysty, a John był w kuchni.

Usiadł i przetarł oczy. Pokój stał się dezorientująco bardziej wyrazisty. Dom.

John wysunął głowę zza drzwi z nieco spłoszoną miną.

\- Przepraszam. Próbowałem być cicho.

\- Nie spałem – skłamał Sherlock. - Myślałem.

John zignorował go, wrócił do kuchni, do szeleszczenia i stukania. Jedzenie na wynos. Chińszczyzna z knajpki na rogu ulicy, sądząc po dźwięku plastikowej torebki, zdecydowanie grubszej od torebek z innych miejsc. No i niemożliwy do pomylenia z niczym innym zapach, zdecydowanie bardziej oczywisty (i bardziej interesujący) niż jakość opakowania.

Wstał i przeciągnął się, a potem rozejrzał.

\- Gdzie jest...

\- Pani Hudson przywitała nas w drzwiach – odparł John, wchodząc do pokoju z otwartymi pudełeczkami. Sherlockowi zaburczało w brzuchu. - Uparła się, że weźmie ją na pół godziny.

\- Ach.

\- Nie bądź taki rozczarowany. Jak zjemy, pójdę po nią na dół.

\- Rozczarowany? - prychnął i spojrzał na sufit. - Taką po prostu mam twarz.

\- Rozczarowaną twarz, owszem – przytaknął John. - Zjedz coś.

Usiadł przy stole, którego jeszcze nie zdążył zagracić, i wziął postawione przed nim pudełko.

Jedli w milczeniu, i chociaż nie było ono tak przyjazne jak to, które zdarzało im się dzielić lata temu, przed... przed wszystkim, to nie było też tak niezręczne jak jeszcze niedawno. Było lepiej. W porządku. Przyjemnie. Wystarczało.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, John zabrał talerze i poszedł na dół po swoją córkę. Kiedy wracał, jego krok był cięższy.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, gdy ją zobaczył. Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, wyszczerzając pozbawione ząbków dziąsła, i wyciągnęła do niego rączki.

Wziął ją na ręce i obszedł z nią pokój w ich rutynowym kółku. Ona prowadziła, wskazując na rzeczy, które ją zainteresowały. Zatrzymywał się, by pozwolić jej dokładnie wszystko obejrzeć i sięgnąć małymi, ciekawskimi rączkami. Był bardzo ostrożny, by nie zatrzymywać się w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, nie przyglądać zbyt uważnie, nie patrzeć na ściany.

Za nimi, w kuchni, John zmywał naczynia i nastawił czajnik.

\- To zwykły nietoperz-wampir – powiedział Sherlock. Rosie oderwała wzrok od szklanej gablotki i zamiast tego spojrzała wielkimi oczami na jego twarz. - Żywi się przede wszystkim krwią.

\- Ach – powiedziała.

Odchrząknął z aprobatą i poszedł dalej. Nie chciał zbyt długo patrzeć na nietoperza. Był bardzo ładnie obrobiony. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie do starego, tego, który się spalił.

Eksplozja wyrządziła wiele szkód, ale nie zniszczyła wszystkiego. Tak jak podczas wszystkich spotkań, które prowadziły do ich... przygody... w Sherrinford, Eurus nie zdecydowała się iść na całość. W zasadzie granat powinien był zrównać mieszkanie z ziemią.

W zasadzie nic nie powinno było ocaleć.

\- ...lock? Sherlock?

Wrócił do rzeczywistości i odwrócił się.

John stał w drzwiach i patrzył na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi. Najwyraźniej próbował zwrócić jego uwagę od dłuższej chwili. Trzymał parujący kubek z herbatą. Wyciągnął go w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Przez chwilę byłeś gdzie indziej – powiedział John.

\- Po prostu... myślałem.

Rosie zamarudziła i Sherlock złapał ją mocniej, opierając ją na biodrze. Drugą ręką sięgnął po kubek i upił łyk.

\- No dobrze – powiedział John. Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzał, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Fałszywa wesołość.

Sherlock nie cierpiał tej chwili.

\- Robi się późno – powiedział John. - Powinniśmy iść do domu.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Sherlock.

Stał przy oknie i popijał herbatę, podczas gdy John przygotowywał Rosie do drogi.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział John w końcu.

Patrzył, jak oboje wychodzą w noc. Patrzył, jak John zatrzymuje taksówkę i ostrożnie wsiada wraz z Rosie. Uniósł dłoń w pożegnaniu, gdy John uniósł wzrok w górę, w stronę okna, w którym stał.

 

*

 

Przeszukał maile, sprawdził tweety i nie znalazł niczego ciekawego. Zamiast zwykłej, nie dającej spokoju nudy, było tylko wyczerpanie.

Poszedł do swojej sypialni. Ocalała w sposób godny podziwu. Drewniane drzwi były oczywiście osmalone i musiał zapłacić, żeby usunięto z jego ubrań i pościeli zapach dymu. Ale to wszystko. Żadnego większego uszczerbku, niczego do wymiany albo naprawy. Nawet jego obrazy nie spadły ze ścian.

Słyszał płynący z dołu słaby dźwięk telewizora pani Hudson.

Poszedł do łazienki, umył zęby. Popatrzył na wodę, spływającą w wirze do odpływu.

Kiedy skończył, wrócił do sypialni. Słuchał szumu ruchu drogowego na Baker Street. Zamknął oczy.

 

*

 

Otworzył oczy w Musgrave Hall. Jak każdej nocy od czasu Sherrinford.

Znów w domu. Kości budynku jęczały wokół niego, a zapach mokrego drewna i pleśni wisiał ciężko w powietrzu. Wiatr hulający po domu jęczał swój własny, przerażający dźwięk, _nawiedzony_ dźwięk, podkreślany jeszcze przez ciche chlipanie białej damy tych włości.

Eurus w jego objęciach. Jej ramiona wstrząsała jej własna milcząca, straszliwa rozpacz.

Nie odsuwał się.

John go tego nauczył. Rozpacz nie była ładna, rozpacz nie składała się z wilgotnych oczu i stoickiego milczenia. Rozpacz była brutalna, gorąca i bolesna, złożona z brzydkiego szlochu i urwanego oddechu. Rozpaczy nie dało się wyleczyć albo naprawić, nigdy nie dało się tego zrobić do końca. Można natomiast było ją _dzielić_.

John.

John był...

Natychmiast wiedział, że wyczuła jego rosnące napięcie. Wysunęła się z jego objęć i wstała. Spojrzała na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek złości. Nie był w stanie jej odczytać. Przypuszczał, że nigdy tego nie umiał.

Zastanawiał się, jak często przychodziła tu przez te wszystkie lata, jak często znikała z więzienia, które zamieniła w królestwo, aby kroczyć po zrujnowanych komnatach swego dzieciństwa.

Wyciągnęła rękę.

Chwycił ją bez wahania i pozwolił, by pomogła mu się podnieść.

Razem zeszli po schodach. Przesuwał dłoń po mokrej, odchodzącej od ściany tapecie i próbował sobie przypomnieć.

Znał ten dom. Znał w nim każde drzwi, znał każdy zakręt i każdy wąski korytarz. Ostatecznie użył go jako podstawy swojego pałacu umysłu. Zatrzymał się na dole schodów i spojrzał na ekran telewizora. Przerażony John w blasku księżyca.

\- Woda – powiedział Sherlock. Oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na Eurus. - Wyłącz wodę.

John miotał się, sięgał w górę z głową odrzuconą w tył. Jego nos i usta ledwie wystawały ponad powierzchnię, kiedy chwytał palcami śliskich kamieni nad głową.

\- Sh... - rozległ się głos Johna w słuchawce w jego uchu. - Sher...

\- Eurus – powiedział Sherlock. Pochylił się w jej stronę, kierując nad nią całą uwagę. Spojrzała mu w oczy – znajomy niebieski – zamglony, przerażony, sprzeczny. - Woda.

Przed długi, straszliwy moment nawet nie drgnęła. John nadal rozpaczliwie chwytał powietrze w jego uchu. Potem wyprostowała ramiona i, szybka, milcząca, poszła korytarzem. Otworzyła drzwi po prawej stronie, a on poszedł jej śladem.

\- Poczekaj – szepnął cicho, tak cicho, że nie był pewien, czy John może go usłyszeć poprzez ryk wody.

Eurus – albo ktoś inny – zbudował coś w stylu centrum dowodzenia w małym pokoiku pod schodami. Cała ściana obwieszona była monitorami, które mrugały ponuro, przeskakując między nagraniami z posiadłości. Spojrzał w kąt, przyciągnięty przez widok Johna, próbującego coś złapać, odetchnąć, przetrwać. _Tonącego_ Johna.

Minęła monitory i otworzyła laptopa. Wpisała coś i kliknęła. Jej wzrok był skupiony, pewny, a skóra wydawała się niebieska w świetle z monitorów.

Woda wylewająca się na głowę Johna zwolniła, zmieniła się w strumyk, przestała lecieć.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Sherlock.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Przycisnął dłoń do słuchawki, próbując coś usłyszeć.

\- John?

John na ekranie wciąż się miotał. Jego palce znalazły oparcie na kamieniach, a ramiona trzęsły się, gdy próbował trwać nieruchomo. Odrzucił głowę w tył – jego twarz ledwie trzymała się nad powierzchnią. Gwałtownie łapał wielkie hausty powietrza, a woda szumiała dookoła niego.

Walczył z łańcuchami i wyciągnął się tak wysoko, jak tylko mógł. To nie wystarczało. I nie będzie w stanie dużo dłużej się utrzymać.

\- Gdzie? - spytał Sherlock.

Patrzyła w laptopa. Nie odzywała się.

\- Proszę.

Odwróciła się do niego. Zamrugała.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział, łagodząc ton głosu. - Nic ci nie grozi.

\- Miły – powiedziała niemal z niedowierzaniem. - Po tym wszystkim. Po... tych wszystkich latach. A ty nadal masz miłe myśli.

\- Wszyscy mamy jakieś wady.

Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Nie odrywał od niej wzroku, nie pozwalał sobie na spojrzenie w monitor, gdzie John ledwie się trzymał.

„Ty” - próbował ją przekonać bez użycia słów. - „Masz moją całkowitą uwagę”.

Myślał o Victorze, który teraz stanowił zaledwie cień wspomnienia, o przestraszonym małym chłopcu zamkniętym w ciemnym, zimnym miejscu.

O swoim własnym sercu, które rozpłatano i obito, podczas gdy on wędrował i wędrował, szukał i błagał, jak nieulękły odkrywca który zmienia się w tchórza, jak dociekliwy badacz który zawodzi przy pierwszym prawdziwym teście. Oto prawda o nim samym, okazał się głupi, jednak głupi, dokładnie tak, jak zawsze się obawiał, pogrążony przez otaczających go ludzi o większym intelekcie.

Gdyby tylko był szybszy. Gdyby tylko był mądrzejszy. Gdyby tylko... Gdyby tylko...

Palce Johna, trzęsące się z zimna, wbijające się w kamień. John, żywy i oddychający, ale zagubiony, _zagubiony_ w mroku razem z kośćmi Victora.

\- Proszę – powiedział Sherlock. - Proszę, powiedz mi, gdzie go szukać. - Pochylił się, aby nie patrzeć na nią z góry. Jego głos był cichy, a postawa nie wyrażała zagrożenia. - Pomóż mi.

Wstała i przeszła obok niego.

Ruszył za nią.

 

*

 

Otworzył oczy i sen uciekał od niego jak skrawki spalonego papieru.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to wciąż za nim podąża. Dlaczego nie daje mu spokoju po dniach, tygodniach, miesiącach. Przeżył to, poradził sobie. Nic mu się nie stało. Johnowi nic się nie stało. Mycroftowi nic się nie stało. Nawet Eurus, w pewnym sensie, nic się nie stało.

Poszedł za nią w ciemność. Nie zawiodła jego kruchego zaufania. Zabrała go do Johna.

A potem wrócili do domu.

No cóż, John wrócił do domu. Baker Street było zrujnowane. Sherlock był zmuszony spędzić prawie cały tydzień u Mycrofta.

Poszedł do salonu i nie spojrzał na ściany. Pokój wydawał się zwyczajny, przynajmniej pozornie.

Otworzył laptopa i przejrzał maile. Zawahał się nad jednym nazwiskiem. Zacisnął oczy.

Mail od kogoś, kto nazywał się Gloria Trevor. Temat: Victor.

Zamknął skrzynkę pocztową bez otwierania maila. Zawahał się, a potem zamknął też laptopa. Oddychał.

 

*

 

_Powiedziałam mu, że znalazłam skarb Sinobrodego_ – powiedziała Eurus zaledwie tydzień wcześniej, podnosząc smyczek znad strun skrzypiec. Nadal stała, trzymając skrzypce za gryf lewą ręką, a smyczek prawą. Jej głos stanowił szok po miesiącach milczenia.

Smyczek Sherlocka także opadł. Fałszywa nuta zawisła w powietrzu.

_Och? -_ powiedział w końcu.

_Tak bardzo chciał zrobić na tobie wrażenie_. - Uśmiechała się lekko. To nie był złośliwy uśmiech, raczej przyjazny, nieco nostalgiczny. Jej oczy wydawały się odległe. - _Powiedziałam mu, że będziesz zadowolony. Ta wyprawa zabrała nam cały dzień. Zapakowałam prowiant._

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć szczegółów. Spędził lata desperacko zmieniając i zaburzając swoje własne wspomnienia. Ale kiedy zamykał oczy, kiedy się mocno koncentrował, mógł złapać zerwaną nić, mógł podążyć za nią do słonecznego poranka, podczas którego odkrył, czym jest samotność, czym jest niepewność i bezradność. Czym jest rozpacz.

_Nie popchnęłam go_ – powiedziała. - _Zszedł tam sam z siebie. Pluskał w ciemności, szukając skrzyni ze skarbem. Nawet nie pomyślał, w jaki sposób zabrałby ją na górę, gdyby ją znalazł._

_Miał sześć lat_ – powiedział cicho Sherlock. - _Nikt nie myśli perspektywicznie w wieku sześciu lat._

_Ja myślałam._

Zdjął skrzypce z ramienia i popatrzył na nią uważnie. Było w niej coś przerażająco smutnego, rozpaczliwego. Była jak wyjątkowy okaz badawczy za szybą. Stworzenie w zoo. Ukryte, nienadające się do oglądania przez publikę.

_Jesteś na mnie zły?_

Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało. Czy od początku zamierzała zabić Victora, czy tylko zaplanowała psikusa i pomysł pojawił się dopiero, kiedy on z własnej woli zszedł w ciemność bez liny ani planu, jak się stamtąd wydostać. Czy kiedykolwiek czuła się z tym źle.

_Jestem zły_ – powiedział, kiedy znów był w stanie mówić.

_Interesujące_ – odparła i znów uniosła skrzypce. Grała przepięknie.

 

*

 

Na dole rozległ się hałas, huk i stuknięcie drzwi, podekscytowany pisk Rosie, znajome kroki Johna na schodach. Wchodził powoli, obarczony torbami i niemowlęciem.

\- Kupiłem ci trochę jedzenia – powiedział, rzucając siatki na stół i kilkakrotnie zaciskając, i rozluźniając pięść. Rosie miotała się w swoim nosidełku, sięgając już w stronę Sherlocka.

Sherlock wszedł do kuchni i zajrzał do toreb. Puszki z fasolą i zupą, mrożone warzywa i mleko. Pudełko herbaty. Ciastka.

\- Nie musiałeś...

\- Lodówka wczoraj wyglądała mi trochę pusto. I tyle – odparł John, otwierając drzwi od rzeczonej lodówki i wkładając mleko na górną półkę. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał przez ramię. - Tylko nie bierz tego za zachętę, żeby wypełnić ją odciętymi kończynami.

\- Nie udało mi się załatwić zastępczego źródła części ciała – przyznał Sherlock. Tak naprawdę nie próbował. Proszenie Molly nie wydawało się właściwe. Już nie.

\- Dzięki Bogu za małe cuda – odparł John. Był w dobrym nastroju, rozgadany i rozbawiony. Rozpakował resztę zakupów. Jakby tu mieszkał. Jakby był w domu.

Rosie wydała z siebie głośny, niecierpliwy okrzyk i znów zamachała rękami. Sherlock podszedł do niej, wypiął ją z nosidełka i podniósł.

Obchód pokoju. Rosie siedziała na jego biodrze, a on zatrzymał się, żeby mogła obejrzeć każdą ciekawostkę, na którą wskazała.

\- Chrząszcze skórniki – wyjaśnił, patrząc, jak stuka w szkło. - Często wykorzystywane w taksydermii. Dobrze oczyszczają szkielety. Są w stanie zdjąć mięso z...

Usłyszał, jak John odchrząkuje za jego plecami.

\- Ach, no dobrze. - Zrobił krok w tył. - Akurat te chrząszcze są dość martwe. Wystawione do oglądania. Nie ma się czym martwić.

\- I nigdy nie będzie żadnych żywych chrząszczy, zgadza się?

Sherlock zacisnął usta i wzruszył ramionami, próbując wyglądać na niezbyt zdecydowanego.

\- No cóż, nie można takich rzeczy stwierdzać z całą pewnością. Na przykład, istnieją gatunki chrząszczy znane z tego, że atakują włosy w smyczkach do instrumentów, ale...

\- Sherlock. - John robił rzecz – tę rzecz, kiedy wymawiał imię Sherlocka bardzo surowym tonem, ale tak naprawdę wydawał się śmiać. Był jedyną osobą na świecie, która umiała wymawiać imię Sherlocka w taki sposób.

Za każdym razem, gdy to słyszał, Sherlock czuł, jak wykręca mu się coś w klatce piersiowej.

Odchrząknął i poprawił Rosie na swoim biodrze. Odkryła jego włosy i z dużym uporem za nie ciągnęła. Delikatnie odsunął jej rączki.

Kiedy znów spojrzał na Johna, ten patrzył na nich z czułym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie będzie żywych chrząszczy – powiedział.

_Wprowadź się z powrotem_ – nie powiedział.

 


	2. Wyspy

Znów był dzieckiem, a świat wydawał się jasny, piękny i otwarty; słone powietrze zdawało się aż ciężkie od zawieszonych w nim obietnic. Do boku miał przypasany drewniany miecz (Mycroft cierpliwie nauczył go wiązać supły, bo jego palce były niezdarne i nie radziły sobie ze sznurkiem), którym miał się bronić w starciach z grupami piratów.

Gdy rozplątał sznurek i zrobił kilka próbnych zamachów, pomyślał, że doskonale włada mieczem. Jego wrogowie będą przed nim drżeć.

Wybrali się na plażę. Czuł piasek pod stopami i słyszał morze, _czuł zapach_ morza, chociaż jeszcze nie dotarli do miejsca, w którym woda łączyła się z lądem. Jego mała rodzina bardzo powoli wędrowała naprzód – byli obarczeni rzeczami na piknik i kocami, i krzesłami i _Mycroftem_ , na tyle powolnym, że sam w sobie stanowił dodatkowy ciężar.

Mamusia dała mu do poniesienia turystyczną lodówkę, a on – znudzony i niecierpliwy – rzucił ją w piach po kilku niewygodnych krokach. Mamusia zwróciła mu uwagę, ale on pognał w przód, udając, że jej nie słyszy.

Wszyscy poruszali się o wiele zbyt wolno, a on pragnął wody, pragnął dzikich fal i rześkiego powietrza, i statków na horyzoncie. Pragnął mrużyć oczy przed słońcem i wyobrażać sobie wszelkie przygody, które pewnego dnia przeżyje – wraki statków, zaginione skarby i setki sekretów.

Zerknął przez ramię, oszacował dystans między sobą a Tatusiem, najbardziej realnym zagrożeniem dla jego wolności (około trzech metrów, a Tatuś był obarczony masą nudnych, bezużytecznych rzeczy, które musiałby rzucić, by ruszyć w pościg – doskonała okazja) i pobiegł w stronę wody.

\- Sherlock! - To nie był okrzyk Tatusia, lecz Mycrofta. Mycrofta, który był dobry i cierpliwy, ale _nudny_. Mycrofta, który nigdy nie chciał _nic_ robić. Mycrofta, który zawsze odmawiał mu przyjemności.

Mycrofta, którego bardzo łatwo było zignorować.

Pobiegł prosto do morza, nie zrzucając nawet butów, spodni, koszulki. Krzyknął z radości gdy pierwsze lodowate krople słonej wody prysnęły na jego skórę. Stał, kaszląc i śmiejąc się, a słońce ogrzewało jego zmarzniętą skórę.

\- Sherlock! - Znów zdyszany Mycroft. _Oczywiście_.

Odwrócił się, stojąc po pas w wodzie, i zrobił pół kroku w stronę brzegu. Teraz żałował, że nie zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby rozebrać się do kąpielówek. W ciężkich od wody ubraniach było mu niewygodnie.

Mycroft biegł przez wydmę, potykając się co chwila. Jego twarz poczerwieniała.

Fala uderzyła w plecy Sherlocka, pchnęła go do przodu, a potem zassała w tył; zakręciła nim, aż cały świat zniknął w wirującej pianie. Zimno, ciemność – zmysły zalał głuchy ryk. Chłopiec uderzył podbródkiem o dno, a miecz uciekł mu z dłoni jakby wyrwany niewidzialną ręką. Próbował złapać grunt, ale nie miał pod stopami nic, poza wodą; jego ubrania nie były już po prostu niewygodne, ale krępowały jego ruchy; kamienny ciężar butów ciągnął go w dół, w dół, w dół.

Zamłócił dookoła ramionami, gdy zalała go kolejna fala. Prądy rzucały nim dookoła, cały czas koziołkował, piasek i osad szorowały po jego skórze. Stracił poczucie, która strona jest która. Piekły go oczy. Zacisnął je mocno, podczas gdy siła wody uderzyła nim o dno.

Coś złapało go za włosy. Poczuł jasną błyskawicę bólu. Kopał i miotał się, gdy coś ciągnęło go do góry. Jego głowa wychynęła ponad taflę wody prosto w światło słoneczne. Z piekących oczu płynęły mu łzy. Wyciągnięto go z wody i rzucono na brzeg. Jego skóra swędziała i piekła. Kaszląc, dostrzegł Mycrofta, Mycrofta, który złapał go za włosy, Mycrofta, który miał czerwoną twarz, był przerażony, ociekał wodą i otwierał i zamykał usta jak ryba.

\- Jesteś głupi, Sherlock, jesteś taki głupi – mamrotał Mycroft. - Nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami do morza, nigdy! Nie wiesz o tym? Co z ciebie za pirat?

 

 

*

 

Sherlock się obudził.

Sądząc po kącie w jakim światło wpadało przez okno oraz dość cichym szumie ulicznym, było jeszcze wcześnie.

Coś dziwnego działo się z jego oczami. Piekły i były wilgotne, jakby je pocierał.

W piżamie i szlafroku poszedł do salonu. Włączył laptopa i wbił wzrok w nieprzeczytany e-mail od Glorii Trevor.

Nie otworzył go. I nie skasował.

Zamknął laptopa.

Pani Hudson zostawiła imbryk z herbatą na stole w kuchni. Nadal był gorący. Jedną z jej wielu zalet był fakt, że najwyraźniej umiała precyzyjnie przewidzieć godzinę, o której Sherlock wstanie.

Na tacy, obok imbryka, położyła złożoną gazetę. Otworzył ją, biorąc pierwszy łyk herbaty, i zauważył nagłówek. Przewrócił oczami. Chwycił komórkę i wysłał SMS-a do Lestrade'a.

_Zaaresztowaliście niewinnego człowieka. To był sąsiad. SH_

Skasował (niewątpliwie wściekłą) odpowiedź. Lestrade z całą pewnością poradzi sobie z resztą fragmentów układanki.

No dobrze...

Jeszcze raz wziął telefon.

_Sprawdźcie czy w ogórku nie ma narzędzia zbrodni. SH_

Już. To naprawdę powinno wystarczyć.

Lestrade przedzierał się przez zarośla w Musgrave Hall, wyciągając przed sobą latarkę jakby to ona go prowadziła. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i wyglądał na spanikowanego. Był kompletnie nieprzygotowany do roli zbawcy.

Sherlock zupełnie nie spodziewał się jego widoku i dopiero kiedy wsiadł wraz z Johnem na tył samochodu zrozumiał, że Mycroft musiał do Lestrade'a zadzwonić, musiał dać mu dokładne instrukcje. Że Mycroft, nie mogąc sam przybyć, chciał, by ktoś całkowicie oddany Sherlockowi znalazł się jako pierwszy na miejscu.

Była też mniej oczywista, gorsza opcja. Możliwość – _prawdopodobieństwo_ – że Mycroft spodziewał się, iż Sherlock będzie musiał podjąć drastyczne kroki. Że jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji będzie zabicie własnej siostry. Że ktokolwiek pierwszy zjawi się na miejscu zastanie rzeź i może nie zrozumieć, może uznać Sherlocka za zagrożenie. Że nieobecny Mycroft nie będzie w stanie tym razem nikogo powstrzymać.

Lestrade nie miał dostępu do utajnionych informacji, ale znał pobieżnie sprawę Magnussena. Uznano go za godnego zaufania jako członka wewnętrznego kręgu Sherlocka. Takie zaufanie łączyło się z oczekiwaniami. Oczekiwaniami, którym należało sprostać.

Ostatecznie już wcześniej zlecano mu pilnowanie Sherlocka. Na przykład na weekend w Dartmoor pod pozorem urlopu.

Irytujące. Inwazyjne. Zupełnie niepotrzebne.

A jednak...

Czuł _ulgę_ , że zmartwiona twarz pojawiająca się pomiędzy zaroślami była twarzą znajomą, twarzą przyjaciela. Czuł ulgę, że nie musi udawać; że nie musi wyjaśniać nieznajomemu kim jest, co się stało i co jest potrzebne. Lestrade się zjawił, zrozumiał i _poradził sobie_.

Sherlock dopił herbatę do końca.

 

*

 

Mycroft nabrał zwyczaju podsyłania samochodu, który zabierał Sherlocka na lotnisko. Tego dnia też tak zrobił.

Sherlock pozwolił na siebie czekać dziesięć minut dłużej, niż potrzebował. Tak jak zawsze.

Zapakował skrzypce i poszedł na dół. Zamknął drzwi i z rozmysłem przekręcił kołatkę w bok.

Kiedy usiadł na kanapie w samochodzie, zaskoczył go widok jego brata.

\- Odpuszczę ci wykład na temat punktualności – mruknął Mycroft.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Pomyślałem, że dziś ci potowarzyszę.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Nie żeby było to wydarzenie bez precedensu – Mycroft towarzyszył mu w drodze do Sherinnford wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Zazwyczaj na żądanie ich rodziców.

Ale z własnej woli i to do tego spontanicznie? To było niezwyczajne. Mycroft nie cierpiał więzień, sama idea zamknięcia wytrącała go z równowagi – fakt ten wyszedł na światło dzienne podczas incydentu z Eurus. Sherlock to zauważył, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.

\- Co się dzieje, kto umiera? - zapytał.

Mycroft uniósł brwi i posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Nic i nikt, zapewniam cię. Po prostu pomyślałem, że możesz nie mieć nic przeciwko towarzystwu.

\- Proszę cię. Kiedy to nie miałem nic przeciwko twojemu towarzystwu?

Zaciśnięte usta, potępiające spojrzenie, które trwało odrobinę zbyt długo. Zrozumienie dla ich odwiecznego tańca ripost. Mycroft nie zbliżyłby się bardziej do uśmiechu.

Samochód włączył się do ruchu.

Sherlock spojrzał na swoją komórkę.

Mycroft poruszył się, a skórzany fotel skrzypnął.

\- No już, mów.

Sherlock podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Hm? O czym mam mówić?

\- Wiem, że masz zdjęcia.

\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

\- Przecież tak bardzo chcesz je pokazać, że zaraz wybuchniesz.

\- Wybuchnę? Najwyraźniej odwyk od nikotyny źle działa ci na głowę... ile to już dni, siedem? Nawiasem mówiąc, to ewidentne, że sięgnąłeś po słodycze, żeby zapełnić pustkę, czy wiesz, że...

\- Sherlock, jeśli ta przemówka ma sprawić, że zapomnę, że masz _gigabajty_ zdjęć niemowlęcia w swoim telefonie, to tracisz talent. Nie poproszę ponownie – zapewniam cię, że moje zainteresowanie wynika wyłącznie z grzeczności.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

Sherlock prychnął i podał bratu swój telefon. Mycroft obowiązkowo przejrzał zdjęcia, roztaczając aurę nieskończonej nudy.

Oddał telefon, gdy wjeżdżali na płytę.

\- Jak mi się wydaje, dokładnie odhacza wszystkie kamienie milowe rozwoju i wzrostu.

\- Mhm – zgodził się Sherlock.

Kiedy szli w stronę helikoptera, słabe kwietniowe słońce przedarło się przez chmury.

\- Myślałeś, że ją zabiłem – powiedział Sherlock, gdy helikopter wznosił się w powietrze.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami i poprawił słuchawki.

\- Co?

\- Eurus. Myślałeś, że ją zabiłem. Dlatego wysłałeś do mnie wtedy Lestrade'a.

Mycroft milczał. Patrzył przez okno, na znikający za nimi Londyn.

\- Ja bym tak zrobił – powiedział w końcu.

Zaskoczony Sherlock odchylił się w tył w swoim fotelu. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, na futerał ze skrzypcami leżące między nogami.

 

*

 

Mycroft został w tyle, gdy szli korytarzem.

Sherlock zatrzymał się, obejrzał i spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie idziesz?

Jego brat poprawił krawat i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Raczej nie.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na niego uważnie szukając tego, co przegapił.

\- Nie rób tego – powiedział Mycroft.

\- Och. - Zrozumienie zalało Sherlocka jak fala lodowatej wody. Wbrew sobie zrobił krok w tył. _Kontroluj się_ – zganił się natychmiast. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę maski, nie tutaj.

\- Sherlock... - powiedział Mycroft.

\- Powinienem był podejrzewać wcześniej. - Sherlock był zły na siebie. - Myślałem... myślałem o czymś innym.

\- Nie wejdę do środka – powiedział Mycroft cichym, pojednawczym głosem. - To chyba coś znaczy?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz i odczytał wszystkie rzeczy, które przegapił podczas podróży. Nie wypowiedział nieprzyjemnej prawdy: że Mycroft zdecydował się mu towarzyszyć tylko dlatego, że słyszał, że Eurus przemówiła podczas ostatniej wizyty Sherlocka; że może nie była zupełnie poza zasięgiem; że może mógłby jeszcze raz skorzystać z jej intelektu w kontrolowanych warunkach. Dla wyższego dobra, oczywiście.

\- Głupio było nawet to rozważać – powiedział.

\- Jakbyś się zupełnie niczego nie nauczył – odparł Sherlock. Odwrócił się i sam przeszedł przez drzwi.

 

*

 

Eurus już grała, kiedy podszedł do szyby. Stała tyłem do niego. Jej długie włosy wisiały rozpuszczone.

Nie odezwał się. Wyjął skrzypce i ostrożnie je nastroił.

Utwór, który grała, był mu nieznany i brzmiał niepokojąco. Najprawdopodobniej była to jej własna kompozycja. Przez chwilę tylko się przysłuchiwał, przyzwyczajał do rytmu, a kiedy wydawało mu się, że już czas, oparł skrzypce o ramię i przyłączył się do gry.

Kiedy grał, jego myśli błądziły.

 _Och_ – powiedział John. Był to pierwszy dźwięk, który wydał z siebie od kilku godzin. Gwałtownie wyprostował się na fotelu samochodu, który wiózł ich z powrotem do Londynu. W szpitalu, gdzie obaj zostali poddani oględzinom, dano mu suche ubrania szpitalne, ale wciąż wydawał się przemoczony. - _Sherlock, nie... Nie możesz wrócić na Baker Street. Nie masz gdzie..._

Mieszkanie, oczywiście, było zniszczone. Nie nadawało się do mieszkania, a podstawowych napraw nie można było przeprowadzić dopóki ekipa tak zwanych profesjonalistów nie zbada domu i nie upewni się, że strukturom budynku nic nie grozi.

 _Chodź ze mną_ – zaproponował John łagodnym głosem. - _Możesz..._

 _Nie_ – odparł Sherlock. Sam pomysł przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Ledwie był w stanie przebywać w domu Johna, kiedy jeszcze żyła Mary. A teraz, po... po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło... nie sądził, żeby umiał tam usiąść, a już szczególnie spać. Zbyt wiele duchów.

John nie naciskał. Samochód najpierw podjechał pod jego dom. Promienie porannego słońca zaczynały już rozjaśniać niebo. Sherlock patrzył przez okno, jak John puka do drzwi sąsiadów, odbiera Rosie od ubranej w piżamę kobiety o dość czerwonych oczach i oburzonej minie.

Przytulił mocno swoją córkę i zamknął oczy, dopóki nie ziewnęła i nie poklepała go po policzkach pulchnymi paluszkami.

Sherlock patrzył na to tak długo, jak tylko był w stanie, a potem podał kierowcy adres Mycrofta.

Nie musiał pukać. Mycroft otworzył drzwi, zupełnie jakby go oczekiwał.

Dźwięk skrzypiec Eurus wzbił się w górę, przepiękny, melancholijny, a potem rozwiał w powietrzu, zawisłszy między nimi samotną, drżącą nutą.

Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nieco brak mu tchu. To nie był łatwy utwór.

Opuściła skrzypce i obróciła się w jego stronę. Uśmiechała się lekko, niepewnie.

Skinął głową i odpowiedział jej krótkim uśmiechem. Czekał.

Tego dnia nie rozmawiali. Nie przeszkadzało mu to.

 

*

 

Samochód zatrzymał się przed Baker Street. Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń w rękawiczce, zatrzymując go, zanim wysiadł.

Trzymał coś – płytę w papierowej kopercie.

Sherlock poczuł suchość w ustach. Patrzył.

\- Zastanawiałem się – powiedział Mycroft. Z zaciśniętymi ustami postukał kopertą w kolano. A potem wyciągnął ją w stronę Sherlocka jak dar.

Sherlock ją wziął. Na gładkiej powierzchni nie napisano ani słowa.

\- Masz rację, że jesteś na mnie zły – powiedział Mycroft. - Niechcący przysporzyłem ci cierpienia. Nie było to moim zamiarem. - Odchrząknął. - Wiesz, nigdy nie chciałem mieć rodzeństwa.

Sherlock westchnął ciężko i oparł się z powrotem o skórzane siedzenie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Nie, nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Miałem siedem lat, kiedy się pojawiłeś. Siedem lat na własność. Nie chciałem, żeby to się zmieniało.

\- Masz na myśli, że nie chciałeś dzielić się słodyczami.

\- To na pewno. - W głosie Mycrofta pojawiła się nuta zaskakującego rozbawienia. - Twoja obecność wydawała mi się niepotrzebna. Zapewniano mnie, że jestem wyjątkowy. Więc po co chcieli jeszcze kogoś?

Sherlock mruknął coś kpiarsko i zerknął na drzwi do mieszkania. Ktoś odrobinę, niemal niezauważalnie, przesunął kołatkę. To, oczywiście, mogła być pani Hudson albo klient, ale...

\- Mamusia wydawała się myśleć, że jestem samotny – powiedział Mycroft i wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy obojętnym prychnięciem, a prawdziwie ciepłym śmiechem. - A kiedy zapewniłem ją, że wcale nie jestem i że nie musi nadrabiać jakichkolwiek wyimaginowanych mankamentów przez obdarowywanie mnie braciszkiem, kazała mi obiecać, że będę się tobą opiekował.

Sherlock oderwał wzrok od drzwi i spojrzał na swojego brata, na jego przybitą postawę, napięte ramiona, ściągniętą twarz. To nie był łatwy temat.

\- Poprosiła, żebym obiecał, a ja to zrobiłem. Obiecałem. Obiecałem, że zawsze będę się tobą opiekował, że będę cię chronił, że obronię cię od złego. By być całkowicie szczerym, nie uznałem tego za tak okropne, jak sądziłem. Ja... No cóż, naprawdę poważnie wziąłem to sobie do serca, jeśli musisz wiedzieć.

\- Uroczo. - Sherlock znów odwrócił wzrok. Był coraz bardziej przekonany, że przekręcona kołatką oznaczała, iż w którymś momencie do mieszkania wstąpił John. Czy nadal tu był? A może się minęli, jak statki przepływające kilka metrów od siebie podczas mglistej nocy?

\- Tak dobrze poradziłem sobie z rolą starszego brata, że Mamusia nie pomyślała, by wyciągnąć ze mnie tę samą obietnicę, gdy urodziła się Eurus.

Znów zwrócił pełną uwagę na swojego brata, który siedział sztywno, z dłońmi na kolanach.

\- Co konkretnie sugerujesz?

\- Nic – odparł Mycroft. - Ja nic nie sugeruję. Ja stwierdzam fakt. Eurus była jaka była. Przerażała mnie. A ja... od kiedy się urodziła, Sherlocku, traktowałem ją jak intruza, jak zagrożenie. Próbowałem cię przed nią chronić, zamiast mieć oko na was oboje. Być może ta ckliwość to po prostu znak zbliżającego się kryzysu wieku średniego, ale patrząc z perspektywy czasu, nie mogę nie obawiać się, że moje czyny odniosły dokładnie przeciwny skutek, niż zamierzałem.

Sherlock z niepokojem spojrzał na płytę w swojej dłoni.

\- Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, co mam ci powiedzieć?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się zaciśniętymi wargami. Uniósł brwi.

\- Zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu. O tej samej porze.

Sherlock wysiadł z samochodu i stał na progu, gdy ten odjeżdżał.

 

*

 

Mieszkanie żyło wraz z Rosie. Jej entuzjastyczne gaworzenie niosło się aż na parter, gdzie Sherlock stał przy drzwiach, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz.

Wbiegł po schodach, skacząc po dwa stopnie naraz, i zatrzymał się tylko na wystarczająco długo, by przywołać bardziej odpowiedni wyraz twarzy, zanim wszedł do środka.

John pilnował w kuchni czegoś, co bulgotało w garnku na kuchence. Rosie stała w swoim małym kojcu, trzymając się mocno krawędzi pulchnymi palcami. Na widok Sherlocka podskoczyła kilkakrotnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Puścił do niej oko i minął ją, by ostrożnie odstawić futerał ze skrzypcami pod oknem. Płytę w papierowej kopercie położył na biurku.

\- Cześć – powiedział John, wszedłszy do salonu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i niepewnie. - Przygotowuję obiad. Wybacz. Ja... ha. Powinienem był wcześniej zadzwonić.

Gardło Sherlocka wypełniło się słowami, stanowczymi zaprzeczeniami, żarliwym błaganiem. Nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego podszedł do kojca i wyjął z niego Rosie. Robienie dziwnych min przy kontakcie z dziećmi było społecznie akceptowalne. Ona nie znajdzie nic dziwnego w jego minie.

Wskazała na kominek. Podszedł z nią do niego i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy wpatrzyła się w ich odbicie w lustrze.

\- Jak było? - zapytał John, podchodząc do nich od tyłu i siadając w swoim fotelu.

Sherlock odchrząknął.

\- Wybacz – powtórzył John. - Pewnie nie masz ochoty...

\- Było w porządku – odparł Sherlock i ucieszył się, słysząc, jak spokojnie brzmi jego głos. Może trochę pusto, ale łatwo można to było uznać za znudzenie.

Rosie sięgnęła po nietoperza w szklanej gablotce. Podniósł go i pozwolił jej zostawić odciski palców na szkle. Obserwował, jak jej drobna twarzyczka ściąga się w skupieniu. Gdy patrzył na nią, nie musiał patrzeć na przedmiot, nie musiał zauważać wszystkich podobieństw, wszystkich różnic.

\- Pez! - oznajmiła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Nietoperz, wampir, tak. Bardzo dobrze, Watson, ale będziemy musieli popracować nad twoją wymową.

\- Pez – powtórzyła z przekonaniem. Oddała mu gablotkę.

Odłożył nietoperza na kominek i ruszył dalej. Pozwolił, by jej zaciekawienie zabrało ich na zwykłe kółko dookoła pokoju.

\- To cię nie nudzi? - spytał John lekko napiętym głosem.

Sherlock zerknął na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nudzi?

\- Ona chce robić dokładnie to samo za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodzimy. Chodzisz z nią dookoła pokoju, ona chwyta te same rzeczy, a potem je odkłada.

\- Ciekawość zawsze należy wynagradzać – odparł Sherlock, a potem przez chwilę się zastanawiał. - No cóż, _zawsze_ to dość szeroki termin i zapewne obejmuje też cały zestaw potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji, których ze względów bezpieczeństwa póki co należałoby unikać. Być może powinienem poprawić moje stwierdzenie, aby bardziej odzwierciedlało fakt, że ciekawość _zazwyczaj_ należy wynagradzać...

\- Sherlock. - John śmiał się, ewidentnie wbrew sobie, i pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Hm?

\- Po prostu... chyba nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie tego. Że możesz taki być.

\- Czyli jaki?

\- Cierpliwy.

Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Rosie wydała z siebie zirytowany dźwięk i wskazała na regał, odsunął się więc w bok, żeby mogła przesunąć dłońmi po grzbietach najbliżej stojących książek.

Był cierpliwy przez lata, przez eony, przez wieczności. Jeśli cokolwiek go cechowało, to cierpliwość, nawet kiedy go dusiła, wciągała pod powierzchnię wody, topiła.

Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie Johnowi. Nie na głos. Nigdy.

Przeniósł Rosie obok okna, a kiedy mijali biurko, dziewczynka chwyciła płytę w papierowej kopercie i zamachała triumfalnie małą piąstką.

\- Nie – powiedział, próbując delikatnie wyjąć płytę z jej upartej dłoni. - Tego nie.

\- Co to jest? - spytał John. - Jakieś śledztwo?

John marszczył brwi, patrząc na białą kopertę i znajdującą się w niej płytę. Sherlock nie mógł go winić.

\- Nie wiem – odparł, wreszcie wyjmując płytę z rączki Rosie. - Dostałem to od Mycrofta. - Odłożył ją z powrotem na biurko i z roztargnieniem wręczył Rosie kość, aby zapobiec nadchodzącemu wrzaskowi.

John wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być śmiechem, wstał, podszedł bardzo blisko i stanął oko w oko ze swoją córką.

\- Jedna rzecz – powiedział. - Nie wkładaj tego do buzi. Jasne?

Rosie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dokładnie to zrobiła.

\- No dobrze, wystarczy. - Teraz John zdecydowanie się śmiał, chociaż z lekkim przerażeniem. Zabrał Rosie z ramion Sherlocka i oddał mu kość. Poszedł do kuchni, by skontrolować to, co gotowało się na kuchence.

Sherlock odłożył kość na biurko, obok laptopa, i pomyślał o nieprzeczytanym mailu od Glorii Trevor. Pomyślał o kościach Victora leżących w ciemnościach i nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu.

Zerknął ukradkiem w stronę kuchni, by sprawdzić, czy nie został na tym przyłapany, ale John mieszał w garnku, mrucząc coś w miękkie, jasne włosy Rosie. Wtuliła się w niego, patrząc urzeczonymi, pełnymi uwielbienia oczami.

John spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były wielkie w świetle latarki, głowa i ramiona ledwie wystawały ponad wodę. Żył, wciąż oddychał w dole, w tych samych ciemnościach, w których umarł Victor.

 

*

 

Zostali dużo dłużej niż zwykle. John zwlekał z wyjściem jeszcze po tym, jak Rosie zasnęła. Dziewczynka leżała z piąstką ponad głową, otwartymi ustami, i oddychała równo i głęboko.

Sherlock usiadł w swoim fotelu i popatrzył na Johna, siedzącego w fotelu, który nie był jego, ale bardzo przypominał stary mebel. Fotel Sherlocka dało się wyczyścić i odrestaurować, ale ten Johna trzeba było skazać na straty.

Rozpalili ogień, chociaż było odrobinę zbyt ciepło. Płomienie rzucały złoty poblask na pokój i przywoływały przyjazne cienie na ściany.

\- Chcesz to obejrzeć? - zapytał John, gdy Rosie już spała. Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na płytę w papierowej kopercie.

Miał na myśli, oczywiście _czy chcesz obejrzeć to razem_.

Sherlock zawahał się.

Był całkowicie przekonany, że zrobiłby wszystko, by zatrzymać Johna przy sobie. Na tak długo, jak ten będzie miał ochotę pozostać.

Był też całkowicie przekonany, że cokolwiek znajdowało się na DVD, nie było to coś, co John chciałby oglądać.

Czuł się dziwnie nieswój, jak w pułapce, zapędzony w kąt. Przez krótki, szalony moment rozważał wszczęcie kłótni, coś, co by Johna naprawdę zdenerwowało i nakazało mu wyjść we frustracji z mieszkania. Ale to oznaczałoby naruszenie złotej ciszy, która między nimi zapadła, oznaczałoby przestraszenie Rosie i przemienienie jej cichego sapania w nieszczęśliwy płacz, oznaczałoby, że zostałby sam w pustym mieszkaniu, zliczając wszystkie rzeczy, które były nie takie.

A zatem wstał i podniósł płytę. Przez chwilę obracał ją w dłoniach. Spojrzał na Johna.

John dołączył do niego na kanapie i ustawił laptopa na stoliku kawowym. Usiedli bardzo blisko – ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie – i pochylili się, by widzieć ekran.

Na którym właśnie ukazał się obraz.

Nagranie z monitoringu, statyczny widok z góry w czerni i bieli.

Dwaj mężczyźni leżący na podłodze. Jeden stojący.

Rozpoznał Johna, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to _on_ jest drugim leżącym człowiekiem, że obok jego zaciśniętych palców leży pistolet, który nie wystrzelił. Że mężczyzną, stojącym między nimi z zaciśniętymi oczami i pięściami, jest Mycroft.

\- Ach. - Poczuł w gardle suchość. - Zdaje się, że zaraz się dowiemy, jak przenieśliśmy się z punktu A do punktu B.

John nie uśmiechnął się ani nie roześmiał. Jego twarz ściągnęła się tak jak wtedy, kiedy był bardzo zły i bardzo próbował tego nie ujawnić. Jego nozdrza rozchyliły się.

Drzwi na ekranie otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł ochroniarz ubrany w ciemne ubrania i kominiarkę. W dłoni trzymał karabin.

\- Bądź rozsądna – powiedział Mycroft.

Za ochroniarzem weszła Eurus. Jej ruchy były szybkie i pewne. Zatrzymała się, uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła do Mycrofta.

\- Nie. Raczej nie będę.

Stali, mierząc się wzrokiem. Mycroft poprawił krawat, przygładził marynarkę. Przyklęknął i podniósł pistolet, który upuścił Sherlock.

\- Och – powiedziała Eurus. Założyła ręce na piersi. Była bardzo spokojna, niemal znudzona. - Naprawdę, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

Skinęła głową w stronę ochroniarza, który przycisnął lufę do policzka Sherlocka.

Sherlock _poczuł_ jak siedzący obok John sztywnieje, jak całe jego ciało napina się i drży. Wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze przez nos.

Mycroft na ekranie wzruszył ramionami w wyćwiczonej, sztywnej obojętności.

\- Tak czy inaczej, i tak wszystko kończy się na tobie.

\- Zabawne – powiedziała.

\- Co jest zabawne?

\- Nie chciałeś zastrzelić gubernatora.

\- To był niewinny człowiek.

\- Czyżby? Niewinny? - Przechyliła głowę, cały czas wbijając w niego wzrok. - W jaki sposób był niewinny? Jak definiować niewinność i winę? Wydaje mi się to dość arbitralne.

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Strażnik cały czas trzymał lufę przystawioną do policzka Sherlocka.

Sherlock poruszył szczęką, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy czuł w tym miejscu jakiś ból. Raczej miał wrażanie, że wszystkie jego stawy podmieniono na kruszone szkło, nie umiał więc tego stwierdzić.

\- Och, rozumiem – powiedziała Eurus.

\- Co rozumiesz?

\- Definiujesz niewinność w odniesieniu do siebie samego. Gubernator był niewinny, bo w żaden sposób nie skrzywdził _ciebie_. A przynajmniej niczego, co byś uznał za niewybaczalne. Ja, z drugiej strony...

\- Przetrzymujesz mnie wbrew mojej woli. Pod groźba użycia przemocy.

\- Można by tak samo określić moje położenie. Czyż nie trzymałeś mnie tu przez lata wbrew mojej woli?

Mycroft zamknął oczy.

\- To nie to samo...

\- Nie? - obróciła się, ogarniając szerokim gestem otoczenie. - Zamknięte pokoje, uzbrojeni strażnicy. Surowe protokoły.

\- Ostatecznie nie zrobiło to wielkiej różnicy, prawda?

\- To pytanie jest czysto hipotetyczne.

\- Nie zabijesz go – powiedział Mycroft, ponownie zwracając uwagę na Sherlocka.

Strażnik ponownie uderzył leżącego mężczyznę w policzek lufą.

\- Na miłość boską – syknął John, wciąż skulony w kłębek. Jego dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści.

\- Nie wydajesz się co do tego bardzo przekonany – stwierdziła Eurus.

\- Nie zabijesz – powtórzył Mycroft. - Zbyt dużo wysiłku kosztowało cię zaaranżowanie tego wszystkiego, tylko po to, żeby ostatecznie zastrzelić nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

\- Co racja, to racja – odparła i skinęła głową. Strażnik zabrał lufę z twarzy Sherlocka.

Mycroft nacisnął na spust pistoletu.

Sherlock podskoczył na kanapie, jakby to jego postrzelono. Zaalarmowany John spojrzał na niego i jego twarz rozluźniła się lekko. Wyprostował jedną z pięści, położył dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka i ścisnął. Jego dłoń była bardzo ciepła, przez cienki materiał koszuli wydawała się niemal gorąca.

Eurus nie poruszyła się. Eurus nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Och – powiedziała. Znów się uśmiechała. - To było bardzo ciekawe. To, oczywiście, atrapa. W broni była tylko jedna kula. Miałeś rację – za dużo trudu, żeby tak wcześnie skończyć grę.

Sherlock nigdy nie widział Mycrofta tak wstrząśniętego. Jego starszy brat wypuścił z ręki pistolet.

\- No cóż. Musiałem spróbować.

\- Interesujące, jak daleko się posuniesz, żeby uzasadniać swoje działania.

Zaklaskała w ręce i przez drzwi weszli sanitariusze w białych fartuchach, pchając przed sobą nosze. Poruszali się szybko i efektywnie, podnieśli z ziemi najpierw Johna, a potem Sherlocka, przywiązali ich do noszy i wywieźli.

\- Gdzie ich zabierasz?

\- Do domu – odparła Eurus.

\- A mnie?

\- Nie do domu.

\- Rozumiem.

Żadne z nich się nie ruszyło.

\- Myślałeś, że cię zastrzeli – powiedziała Eurus.

\- Tak.

\- A jednak nie sądziłeś, że zastrzeli samego siebie.

Dłoń Johna zacisnęła się na ramieniu Sherlocka w nagłym, spontanicznym odruchu. Zabrał ją, odchrząkując.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? Sprawiał całkowite wrażenie, że zamierza to zrobić.

\- Nie. Podjął przemyślane ryzyko. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak daleko się posunęłaś, żeby upewnić się, że weźmie udział w twojej gierce, był pewien, że będziesz wolała zakończyć eksperyment zamiast zobaczyć jego śmierć. Zgodziłem się z jego oceną sytuacji.

\- I dlatego nie próbowałeś go powstrzymać.

\- Nie przypisujesz mojemu zachowaniu samolubnego motywu? Ostatecznie niewiele brakowało, by strzelił mi w serce.

\- A ty pokazałeś, że jest to poświęcenie, które dla niego złożysz. Starszy brat na ratunek. Jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz.

\- Och – odparł Mycroft znudzonym głosem. - Czy teraz zganisz mnie, że nie byłem gotów na to samo dla ciebie?

\- Masz wrażenie, że ochrona, którą mu zapewniłeś, była wystarczająca?

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

\- Czy uważasz, że przez chronienie go przed pewnymi wydarzeniami z przeszłości, pomogłeś mu? Czy nie lepiej jest znać kontekst swoich zachowań?

\- Och, a więc _o to_ ci cały czas chodziło?

\- Już od dawna byłam go bardzo ciekawa.

\- Widziałem, co robisz tym, którzy cię ciekawią.

\- Ograniczenie wolności wytrąca się z równowagi.

\- A skąd ta dedukcja? - Znów nuda. Udawana. Mycroft wyraźnie _był_ wytrącony z równowagi.

\- To najgorszy los, jaki możesz dla siebie wyobrazić. Odebranie całej władzy, całej kontroli. Tylko ty, na łasce innych, o wiele gorszych umysłów...

\- Tak, dziękuję, odmalowałaś wyrazisty obraz.

\- I dobrze – powiedziała. - Bo tu zostajesz. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, może przyniosę ci prezent na Boże Narodzenie.

Spojrzała prosto w kamerę i uśmiechnęła się.

Obraz zniknął, zostawił ich w pustce i ciszy.

Drewna w kominku trzasnęły. Mieszkanie nadal było złote, ciepłe i uspokajające. Rosie nadal drzemała, nieświadoma, spokojna.

\- Jezu – powiedział John. - A ja myślałem, że to nie może być... po prostu... _Jezu_.

Sherlock zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

Mycroft pociągnął za spust. Mycroft się nie zawahał. Wycelował pistolet w Eurus i pociągnął za spust w momencie, w którym zobaczył swoją szansę.

 _Ja bym tak zrobił_ – powiedział Mycroft w helikopterze. Nie mówił tego hipotetycznie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał go John. Jego głos był bardzo cichy i bardzo blisko ucha Sherlocka. Detektyw z pewnym opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że to zapewne dlatego, żeby nie obudzić Rosie, ale ta myśl nie powstrzymała gęsiej skórki na jego ramionach. Wstrząsnął się i z trudem powstrzymał przed oparciem o Johna.

\- Ja... - zaczął, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Czy ona jest taka zawsze?- zapytał John. Jego twarz była pełna bólu. - Kiedy tam chodzisz. Czy to tak... to tak wygląda?

Pomyślał, że rozumie, o co John pyta go niepewnie i z wahaniem. _Czy chodzisz tam na tortury? Żeby cię rozpłatano i przybito do ściany, otworzono jak jakiś okaz badawczy? Czy chodzisz tam, żeby się ukarać?_

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock, wdzięczny, że usłyszał pytanie, na które umie odpowiedzieć. - Nie, to... to wcale tak nie wygląda. Niewiele rozmawiamy. Gramy.

\- Gracie.

\- Muzykę, John – odparł Sherlock, a kąciki jego ust wygięły się w zmęczonym uśmiechu. - Gramy muzykę.

 


	3. Fale

Poszli razem małą ścieżka na tyłach domu. Niekoszona trawa czepiała się brzegu jego płaszcza. Powietrze było czyste, chłodne i wilgotne; żyło dźwiękami nocy.

Ścieżka wiła się przed nimi; gwiazdy zasłaniała gruba sieć koron drzew. Na trawniku, tak, żeby nie można go było zobaczyć z domu, zaparkowano mały samochód.

Spojrzał na Eurus. Spokojnie odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie.

Otworzył drzwi i siadł za kierownicą. Wnętrze samochodu było porządne i zupełnie pozbawione charakteru. Z lusterka zwisał odświeżacz powietrza, roztaczając sztuczny zapach sosny. Welurowa, podniszczona tapicerka. Na oknie od strony pasażera widniała tłusta smuga, idealnie na wysokości czoła Johna, gdyby, nieprzytomny, oparł się o szybę.

Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. W stacyjce dyndały kluczyki. Były chłodne w dotyku. Odpalił silnik.

Eurus, cicha jak duch, wślizgnęła się na siedzenie pasażera.

Nie zrobiła tego sama. Nie przeniosła ich sama, nie przepłynęła z nimi sama z Sherrinford, nie umieściła ich w ciemnym pudełku jego własnych wspomnień bez pomocy kogoś trzeciego. Ktoś jej pomógł. Ktoś wsadził Johna do samochodu i pojechał z nim w noc.

Ktoś opłacony? Przymuszony? A może dobrowolny ochotnik?

\- Gdzie? - zapytał.

Wskazała palcem. Ruszył.

Samochód skakał po wyboistej, niemal nieistniejącej drodze. Kamienie strzelały spod kół i uderzały w podwozie.

Jechali w ciszy przez kilka minut. Ciemne, zdradzieckie drzewa pochylały się nad nimi.

Jako dzieci chodzili na dalekie spacery. Było w nich coś dzikiego i nieokiełznanego. Nikt go nie ograniczał, pozwalano mu sięgać aż po kres własnej ciekawości. Nietrudno było uwierzyć, że któreś z nich zawędrowało daleko od domu.

Eurus miała pięć lat. Dla pięciolatki byłaby to męcząca piesza wędrówka. Na pewno nie niemożliwa, ale trudna. Wyczerpująca.

\- Zatrzymaj się – powiedziała.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.

Skinęła głową.

\- To tutaj.

Wyskoczył w chłodną noc i wrzucił kluczyki do kieszeni. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- John! - krzyknął.

Coś skrzydlatego poderwało się do lotu.

Obejrzał się na samochód. Eurus, cicha i nieruchoma, siedziała na fotelu pasażera z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Jej oczy były odległe, niewidzące.

Oderwał od niej wzrok i rozejrzał się dookoła, mrużąc oczy, by dojrzeć jakieś szczegóły w ciemności. Uniósł latarkę, omiótł słabym światłem ziemię, szukając śladów. Ruszył przed siebie.

Wyszedł spod grubej pierzyny drzew i zawahał się, widząc, jak ścieżka biegnie w dół. Nad nim świecił księżyc.

Usłyszał szmer. Cichy, ale wyraźny. Woda.

Ruszył biegiem, obserwując ziemię, i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy grunt pod nogami przeszedł w atramentową ciemność.

Budowla studni dawno już się rozpadła. Teraz była tam tylko wielka dziura w ziemi. W wodzie, głęboko w dole, słabo migotało odbicie księżyca.

Ziemia dookoła była miękka, błotnista, niedawno rozkopana. Ktoś ostatnio kładł tu rury.

Opłacony, przymuszony czy ochotnik?

Tam! – słabo poruszający się ciemny kształt w wodzie.

\- John – jęknął Sherlock, czując, jak zalewa go fala ulgi.

Do najbliższego drzewa przywiązano linę. Była twarda i szorstka, a jej koniec nadal mokry i pofalowany. Ktoś użył jej, by spuścić Johna w dół. Nie zepchnięto go, nie potłukł się o kamienie. Opuszczono go ostrożnie.

Chciała, żeby żył.

Żeby żył i można było go znaleźć? Czy też żeby żył, aby cierpieć podczas tonięcia?

\- Uważaj – zawołał i rzucił linę do Johna. Jego żołądek wykręcił się, gdy dłonie Johna błysnęły blado w świetle księżyca, kiedy sięgnęły w jej stronę. John podciągnął się do góry, używając liny jako punktu podparcia. Jego głowa i ramiona znalazły się ponad linią wody.

\- Sh... Sherlock. - John szczękał zębami, ale jego głos był mocny. - Jestem przykuty.

\- Wiem. - Sherlock zacisnął oczy. Głupi. _Głupi_. Niczego ze sobą nie przyniósł. - Ja...

Coś zaszeptało za jego plecami, jak trawa poruszona wiatrem. Zostawił Eurus w samochodzie. Została tam? A może, jak zjawa, podążyła jego śladem?

Nie mógł być pewien.

Wydawało się, że wściekłość już ją opuściła, ale nie był gotów założyć się o to o swoje życie. Albo o życie Johna. Szczególnie nie o życie Johna.

_Nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami do morza._

Kiedyś powiedział mu tak Mycroft, prawda?

Morze było kapryśne. Genialne i piękne, ale, przede wszystkim, niebezpieczne. Nie należało mu ufać, nawet gdy było zupełnie spokojne.

Zerknął przez ramię. Nie zobaczył niczego poza tańczącymi źdźbłami trawy i ciemnymi, powyginanymi drzewami.

I tak najlepiej będzie zachować ostrożność.

Ukucnął, a potem ostrożnie położył się na brzuchu na trawie. Przyczołgał się do brzegu studni, żeby móc tam zajrzeć, ale przestać wyglądać jak kuszący cel.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zawołał.

John. Na dole był John o bladej, ponurej twarzy. Włosy kleiły mu się do czoła, wargi były mocno zaciśnięte, a dłonie obejmowały linę. Skinął głową – zdecydowany, wykalkulowany ruch. Zawsze żołnierz. Czujny, ostrożny. Jeszcze nie opuścił strefy zagrożenia.

Nie było prostego rozwiązania ich obecnej sytuacji.

Tonąc w panice i zamęcie, nie przygotował planu na każdą ewentualność. Był tak skupiony na tym, żeby _dotrzeć do Johna_ , że nie pomyślał o tym, co zrobi, kiedy już go znajdzie.

_Próbujesz wyprzeć emocje, żeby usprawnić swój proces myślowy._

Teraz jego proces myślowy z całą pewnością nie był sprawny.

Nie miał pod ręką narzędzi, dzięki którym mógłby uwolnić Johna. Miał do wyboru albo wrócić do domu i poszukać czegoś, co przecięłoby łańcuch, albo przekonać Eurus, żeby zdradziła, gdzie jest klucz.

\- John – zawołał.

John spojrzał na niego i zadrżał, zaciskając dłonie na linie.

\- Muszę... - Zawahał się. - John, muszę iść. Nie ma tu niczego, dzięki czemu mógłbym cię wydostać. Wrócę najszybciej, jak tylko będę w stanie. A ty... ty się trzymaj.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - Głos Johna był ponury. Zacisnął szczękające zęby.

\- Nie stanowi zagrożenia – odparł Sherlock i miał nadzieję, że mówi prawdę.

\- Idź – powiedział John. - Pospiesz się.

\- Nic ci nie będzie?

John prychnął ostrym, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem.

\- Nie za bardzo mam wybór, nie?

Sherlock się zawahał. Spojrzał w dół, nie umiejąc się odsunąć.

W tym miejscu umarł jego przyjaciel.

\- Sherlock, jeżeli nie zamierzasz dołączyć do mnie tu na dole, to chyba powinieneś...

\- Kiepski pomysł – odparł Sherlock, tak jakby jakaś jego część nie chciała dokładnie tego zrobić. Co było idiotyczne. - Jestem doskonałym włamywaczem, ale nie próbowałem otwierać zamków pod wodą – zapewniam cię, że to niewybaczalne przeoczenie – i w tym momencie brakuje mi do tego narzędzi. Nie mam nawet spinacza do papieru.

_A poza tym, chociaż nie jest to prawdopodobne, wciąż istnieje szansa większa niż zero, że moja siostra się nie oprze, przetnie linę i zostawi nas, żebyśmy tam umarli._

Pomyślał, że o wielkiej emocjonalnej dojrzałości świadczy to, że jednak postanowił tej ostatniej myśli nie wypowiadać na głos.

Zamiast tego spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Myśląc z perspektywy czasu, mógł to być błąd.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John, a w jego drżącym głosie pojawiło się coś jak iskra rozdrażnienia, ale i wesołości. Co było niezwykłe, ale było też bardzo w stylu Johna. - Idź.

Wstał i zrobił niechętnie krok w tył. A potem zamarł, przechylił głowę, słuchając.

\- Sherlock... - powiedział znowu John.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Sherlock, naprawdę...

\- Zamknij się – powtórzył. - Słuchaj.

Dźwięk stawał się głośniejszy, silniejszy – równy łoskot śmigieł. Światło reflektorów omiotło drzewa i zatrzymało się na nim. Zamachał ramionami.

\- To helikopter? - krzyknął John.

\- Doskonała obserwacja.

\- Tkwię na dnie studni, ty dupku!

Pod wpływem fali ulgi poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Nieodpowiedni i niepowstrzymany śmiech wyrwał mu się z piersi. Spojrzał w dół, złapał wzrok Johna, a John – wychłodzony, drżący, nieszczęśliwy John – odrzucił głowę w tył i też się roześmiał.

 

*

 

Aleksa Garrideba znaleziono na plaży podczas drugiej tury poszukiwań. Leżał skulony i drżący na kamieniach. Jego ręce nadal były związane.

Zaleczono jego rany, a następnie oficjalnie aresztowano za morderstwo Jamesa Evansa.

Sherlock słyszał, że mężczyzna nie walczył ani nie protestował; nie podjął też żadnego wysiłku, aby odzyskać swoje dobre imię. Kiedy wywożono go z Sherrinford, pytał tylko o braci.

Na ciało Nathana Garrideba natknęła się rybacka łódź trzy tygodnie później, w sporej odległości od wyspy. Szczątków Howarda jak dotąd nie odnaleziono.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że prądy wokół ponurej wyspy Sherrinford są złośliwe i nieprzewidywalne.

Informacja o skazaniu Garrideba nie odbiła się szerokim echem i zasłużyła tylko na wzmiankę w gazetach. Nieciekawa zbrodnia popełniona przez nieciekawego człowieka z nieciekawych pobudek.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać? - zapytał John.

Sherlock wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i zastał Johna, ubranego do pracy, który pochylał się nad stołem kuchennym. Przeglądał gazetę i zjadał bułeczkę, zostawioną przez panią Hudson na tacce z herbatą. Szybkie zerknięcie na tackę potwierdziło, że dziś przyniosła więcej jedzenia niż zwykle. Zupełnie jakby przypuszczała, że może wpaść.

\- Rosie jest z opiekunką – powiedział John z pełnymi ustami.

\- To oczywiste. - Sherlock zamrugał. Ranek, John z gazetą, John przy stole, zjadający szybko śniadanie przed wyjściem do pracy. Zagracone mieszkanie, uśmiechnięta twarz na ścianie... _Nie_. Uśmiechnięta twarz była nie taka-taka sama, inna, a on nie obudził się w przeszłości wyścielonej płatkami róż.

Obudził się tutaj, w teraźniejszości, a John coś mówił. John nie mieszkał na Baker Street, John mieszkał po drugiej stronie miasta, w domu niegdyś dzielonym z Mary, i zatrudnił opiekunkę, która przychodziła do Rosie trzy razy w tygodniu, aby mógł pracować na chirurgii. John obudził się tego ranka i postanowił wyjść o pracy jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut wcześniej niż zwykle, aby wpaść na Baker Street i zjeść śniadanie Sherlocka. John przyszedł tu jako osoba, którą już zawsze miał tu być – jako gość. I John go o coś zapytał.

Sherlock qziął gwałtowny wdech i zmusił się do nadążania za zmysłami.

\- Porozmawiać? Z kim?

\- Z Aleksem Garridebem.

John postukał palcem w gazetę, a Sherlock przechylił głowę, by odczytać niewielki artykuł.

\- Po co?

John najwyraźniej nie był w stanie znaleźć na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie było powodu, dla którego Sherlock miałby rozmawiać z Aleksem Garridebem – poza złagodzeniem źle ukierunkowanego poczucia winy.

Ale John obdarzał go też jednym z tych swoich spojrzeń, które oznaczały, że coś mu umykało; że ponownie nie udało mu się zrozumieć jakiegoś drobnego, ale kluczowego elementu interakcji międzyludzkich.

To spojrzenie zirytowało go.

Alex Garrideb go nie obchodził. Nie chciał występować jako sędzia, ława przysięgłych i, oczywiście, kat tego mężczyzny. Los jego braci był niezwykle pechowy, ale jednak człowiek _popełnił_ morderstwo. Złapano go i stosowne organa się nim zajęły. Wizyta u niego nic by nie przyniosła. Nie pozostało nic, czego można by się dowiedzieć albo co by można zrobić.

Sherlock mógł usiąść przy stole naprzeciwko Aleksa Garrideba, ale nie przestałby przez to myśleć o wyrazie jego twarzy, kiedy Sherlock spojrzał mu w oczy poprzez szybę i wydał wyrok.

\- Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za to, co przytrafiło się jego braciom – powiedział Sherlock ostrzej niż zamierzał. Podniósł wzrok i zbyt późno zorientował się, że znów zniknął we własnej głowie, że pozwolił, aby cisza trwała dłużej niż powinna i teraz zdumiał Johna odpowiedzią.

\- Zamierzałeś... - John kiwnął głową w stronę pokoju. Sherlock przytaknął.

Odwrócił się i wszedł do salonu, oczekując, że usłyszy, jak drzwi wejściowe zamykają się za Johnem.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John zamiast tego.

Usiadł w krześle i zmusił swoją twarz, aby zjawił się na niej cierpliwy, pełen oczekiwania wyraz. Czekał.

John wyglądał, jakby czuł się niezmiernie niezręcznie.

\- Wiem, że... Chryste... Niczego takiego nie sugerowałem. Zupełnie nie to chciałem...

\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić – powiedział Sherlock i _dlaczego wciąż o tym rozmawiali?_ Dlaczego John nie wyszedł, nie zszedł po schodach i nie ruszył ulicą tak, jak ewidentnie zamierzał?

\- Wiem.

\- Podjął wybory, w rezultacie których znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Z zimną krwią zabił człowieka dla pieniędzy. I... zapewniam cię, że w żaden sposób nie mógł przewidzieć okoliczności, w których zostanie zdemaskowany, ale...

\- Sherlock...

\- Ale winić może tylko swoje własne decyzje, to Eurus nacisnęła przycisk, a _ja ich nie zabiłem!_

Paliła go twarz. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po plecach, ochładzając się między jego łopatkami. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że drży na całym ciele. Podniósł dłonie i patrzył, jak się trzęsą. Tak bardzo trzęsły się, kiedy był na haju. Teraz był trzeźwy.

\- Sherlock – powtórzył John, zamknął drzwi i znów zdejmował płaszcz, zbliżając się do fotela Sherlocka. Jego twarz wyrażała troskę.

\- Spóźnisz się do pracy – powiedział Sherlock.

John przykucnął przed nim, z dłońmi na jego ramionach i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Na miłość boską, niczego nie biorę.

\- Nie pomyślałem, że... - John odsunął się nieco i potrząsnął głową. Jego twarz się ściągnęła.

\- Dlaczego nie? To zupełnie zrozumiałe założenie.

\- Nie. - John pokręcił głową w zdecydowanym, krótkim ruchu. Stanowczym.

\- Mam przypomnieć ci moją biografię i statystyki dotyczące powrotu do nałogu...

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś na haju. - Mięsień w szczęce Johna napiął się.

Nie powiedział _jak_ , w jaki sposób może być tego taki pewien. Sherlock był przekonany, że nigdy w życiu, ani razu, nie zrobił niczego, żeby zasłużyć na takie przekonanie. A jednak.

\- No dobrze. - Przełknął ślinę. - Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Sugerowałeś właśnie, żebym wybrał się na spotkanie z Aleksem Garridebem?

\- Sugerowałem, żebyśmy _my_ wybrali się na spotkanie z Aleksem Garridebem, tak.

\- A ja zapytałem _po co_ – wysyczał Sherlock. Irytowały go własne trzęsące się ręce, irytowało go, że jego skóra robi się jednocześnie gorąca i zimna, irytowało go, że jego ciało drży tak, że zaraz może rozpaść się na kawałki i to bez żadnego dobrego powodu. - Mogę tylko założyć, że chciałbyś, żebym przeprosił za rolę, jaką odegrałem...

\- Nie, Sherlock, nie, Boże... - Z głosem Johna działo się coś dziwnego. Mężczyzna nie połknął przynęty, nie zaczął się denerwować, nie zrobił niczego, czego Sherlock się spodziewał.

Sherlock zamilkł i położył ręce na kolanach. Kiedy mocno zaciskał palce, drżenie nie było tak widoczne.

John przysiadł na piętach, nadal niewygodnie przyklękując na podłodze. Jego twarz była bardzo blada.

\- Szedłeś do pracy – spróbował Sherlock ponownie.

\- A, nie. - John prychnął śmiechem, w którym nie było śladu wesołości. - Teraz się nigdzie nie wybieram.

\- Od bardzo dawna nie wymagam niańki.

\- Nie uważam, żebyś potrzebował niańki, ty dupku, uważam, że potrzebujesz... - Urwał i odwrócił wzrok. Ciężko oddychał. Był smutny. Bardzo smutny.

\- Idź do pracy, John.

\- Nie zabiłeś jej. - John patrzył w ziemię. Po chwili wziął płytki oddech i podniósł oczy. Jego wzrok był spokojny.

\- Odbyliśmy już tę rozmowę – odparł Sherlock. Czuł suchość w ustach. Jego głos brzmiał mniej stabilnie niż by sobie tego życzył.

\- Najwyraźniej przyda się ponownie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby powtarzać...

\- Oczywiście, cholera, że jest. - John zacisnął lewą dłoń w pięść i beznamiętnie wbijał ją w podłogę. Jego oczy błyszczały.

Sherlock odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odwrócić oczu.

\- Nie jestem... Nie powinienem czuć się... zaskoczony. Że mi nie uwierzyłeś... - John znów roześmiał się tym samym smutnym śmiechem.

\- Chyba zszedłeś z tematu. Rozmawialiśmy o Aleksie Garridebie – podjął próbę Sherlock.

\- Nieprawda.

„Nie” – odkrył Sherlock z pewnym opóźnieniem. - „Przypuszczam, że to rzeczywiście nieprawda”.

\- Posłuchaj... - John odchrząknął i skrzywił się lekko. - Nie wiem, jak... Nie jestem w tym najlepszy, nie? I powiedziałem ci okropne rzeczy... _wyrządziłem ci_ okropne rzeczy, a ty nie zasługiwałeś... Po prostu... Nic z tego nie było twoją winą, jasne? Nie powinienem był... Nie byłem...

\- John. - Coś w piersi Sherlocka wykręcało się, wyrywało. Nadal drżał.

\- Przepraszam, tak? Proszę, Sherlock, tylko...

Głos Johna załamał się. Mężczyzna zdawał się krztusić własnymi słowami.

Sherlock pochylił się niepewnie, a John sięgnął do góry, chwycił jego trzęsące się dłonie i objął je mocno własnymi ciepłymi dłońmi.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. - John ścisnął jego palce. - Ani Aleksa Garrideba, ani mnie, ani nikogo innego. Jasne?

Molly stała na progu domu Johna i Mary, drobna, zmartwiona, smutna, i nie pozwoliła Sherlockowi wejść. Dała mu kartę papieru, a on ją wziął, rozłożył w taksówce, przeczytał słowa Johna i wtedy zrozumiał, że nie będzie przebaczenia, nigdy, nie dla niego.

 _Złożyłeś przysięgę_ – syczał blady, zszokowany John klęczący na podłodze; krew Mary przesiąkała jego ubrania, a niebieskie smugi tańczyły na twarzy. - _Przysiągłeś_.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John z bliska cichym, zmartwionym głosem.

 _Zabiłem jego żonę_. Jego własne wyznanie winy i gorąca krew spływająca mu po twarzy. Podniósł wtedy wzrok, spojrzał w oczy Johna i już wiedział, że może przebrnąć przez dowolną liczbę piekieł, ale nigdy już nie zasłuży na rozmowy w środku nocy i wspólny śmiech w ciemnych uliczkach. Już nigdy więcej John nie stanie u jego boku.

\- Sherlock, czy ty... - John urwał i zaklął pod nosem. - Hej. _Hej_.

Sherlock zamrugał. John nadal klęczał przed nim i ściskał jego ręce, trzymając go jak kotwica.

\- Robisz to coś – powiedział John i jego usta wykręciły się, jakby chciały się uśmiechnąć, ale oczy pozostały smutne. - Mruganie i, hm, nieruchomy wzrok. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, ale... Wciąż to trochę niepokojące.

Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok, szukając bezpiecznego miejsca, na którym mógłby się skupić. Nic nie znalazł. Mieszkanie było nie takie.

\- Sherlock. - John znów był poważny, a Sherlock zmusił się, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem... To ja powinienem cię przeprosić.

\- Nie bądź idiotą.

\- Idiotyczne jest to, ile czasu zajęło mi powiedzenie tego. _Przepraszam_ , Sherlock. Powiedzenie ci... powiedzenie ci, że już cię nie winię to nie to samo, co powiedzenie ci, że w ogóle nie powinienem był cię winić. Moje zachowanie...

\- Byłeś w żałobie.

\- Większość ludzi w żałobie szuka pocieszenia w przyjaciołach, a nie posyła ich do szpitala.

\- Nie jesteś większością ludzi. - Sherlock, czując się bardzo niezręcznie, znów odwrócił wzrok. Dłonie Johna były ciepłe.

John patrzył mu w oczy i wybuchnął śmiechem, przekrzykując szum śmigła, które zwiastowało ratunek. John niemal utonął, zamarzał, był przerażony i poraniony... i się _śmiał_. Ten śmiech był wszystkim, był balsamem na dawno zapomniany ból i wciąż świeże rany; był iskrą światła w nieznośnym mroku. Cały świat i wszystko co w nim złe odsunęły się na chwilę, a reszta zlała się w jeden idealny moment: we wspólny śmiech z Johnem w ciemnościach.

Nie. John Watson nie był większością ludzi.

 _Każdej nocy, kiedy zamykam oczy, wracam do Musgrave Hall_ – nie powiedział. - _Wciąż to widzę, wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż. Znajduję Eurus. Idę ścieżką. Znajduję studnię. Śmiejesz się. Wsiadamy do samochodu. Idziesz do domu. Nie wiem, czemu to się ciągle wydarza._

Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów.

 _Ta wyprawa zabrała nam cały dzień. Zapakowałam prowiant –_ powiedziała Eurus, spokojna i nieruchoma za szybą. To musiała być wymagająca wędrówka. Musieli się zmęczyć. Pewnie przystawali w cieniu, żeby odpocząć. Zastanawiał się, czy Eurus pokroiła jabłko i ser tak, jak zwykła robić Mamusia. Czy podzieliła się nimi z Victorem, kiedy on się śmiał i zastanawiał, co zrobić ze skarbem.

Potem musiała samotnie pokonać tę samą długą drogę.

Ktoś zawiózł Johna tą ścieżką. Nieprzytomny John siedział na fotelu pasażera z głową opartą o szybę, a jego czoło zostawiło małą smugę, którą miał znaleźć Sherlock.

I znalazł ją. Znalazł. Pojechał w ciemność, szukał, _znalazł Johna_ , więc dlaczego wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż przeżywa to od nowa?

Dlaczego wciąż przeszłość miesza mu się z teraźniejszością? Dlaczego nie jest w stanie spojrzeć na swoje mieszkanie, swoje nie-takie mieszkanie, swoje zmienione mieszkanie i mocno osadzić się w czasie i miejscu?

\- Śledztwo. - W głosie Johna było coś stanowczego. Zbyt stanowczego.

Sherlock drgnął na dźwięk jego tonu i przechylił głowę. Wydawało mu się, że jego mózg pracuje na zwolnionych obrotach, trybiki zaczepiały się o siebie z wysiłkiem i z trudem poruszały.

\- Co?

\- Śledztwo. Potrzebujesz śledztwa. Kiedy ostatnio się jakimś zajmowałeś?

Sherlock otworzył usta.

\- Widzisz, musisz się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, czyli zbyt dawno.

John kucał na podłodze i wciąż ściskał jego ręce. Uśmiechał się wymuszenie. To był desperacki uśmiech, który mówił żaden-z-nas-nie-wie-co-teraz-więc-spróbujmy-tego.

\- Tweetowałem – powiedział Sherlock nieco obronnym tonem.

\- Prawdziwe śledztwo. Coś, co się zmusi, żeby wyjść z mieszkania. - John pstryknął palcami, a jego oczy pojaśniały. - Perła Borgiów.

\- Nie. Absolutnie nie. Nuda. Nie. - Sherlock ziewnął szeroko, teatralnie, i odwrócił głowę. - Zasypiam na samą myśl.

\- Pomyśl o tym jako o wcześniejszym prezencie gwiazdkowym dla Grega.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Nie zaczynaj z tym znowu – roześmiał się John szczerze, jednocześnie z czułością i napięciem.

\- Do Gwiazdki masa czasu.

\- Powiedziałem, że to wcześniejszy prezent.

Sherlock znów ziewnął.

\- Dobra. - John się podniósł. - To coś innego. Cokolwiek. Co tylko chcesz. Wyłgam się od pracy. Chyba łapie mnie grypa.

Rzeczywistość zalała go lodowatą falą.

Wyprostował się w fotelu. Teraz myślał jasno i mógł dokładnie obejrzeć Johna. Cokolwiek przyjaciel zobaczył na twarzy Sherlocka, zmusiło go, aby zrobić pół kroku w tył.

John, który już tu nie mieszkał. John, który z jakiegoś powodu wpadł rano, aby zjeść śniadanie i wypić herbatę. John, który zamierzał wyjść, a potem Sherlock zrobił albo powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie.

I nie była to _dobra_ zmiana zdania. Nie przekonało go nic sprytnego ani interesującego, ani nęcącego, co Sherlock zrobił albo powiedział. Wrócił do pokoju nie dlatego że chciał, ale dlatego, że się zaniepokoił. Zasmucił. Zmartwił.

\- Nie potrzebuję, żebyś odwracał moją uwagę.

Przez twarz Johna przełknął cień prawdziwego bólu.

\- Bo przecież to właśnie robisz, prawda? - Teraz, kiedy zjawiła się ta myśl, nie mógł jej już zatrzymać. - Robisz zakupy. Gotujesz obiady. Wpadasz co chwila.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John. Nie zaprzeczył.

Całe miesiące. Miesiąc za miesiącem. John i Rosie wypełniali mieszkanie swoją wesołą, głośną obecnością. Pozwalali mu do siebie przywyknąć. Pozwalali mu uwierzyć, że tu jest ich miejsce.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki.

„Poczucie winy” - pomyślał. - „Jakaś forma pokuty”.

\- Nie niańczę się.

„Obowiązek”.

\- Idź do pracy, John – powiedział Sherlock.

John patrzył na niego. John się nie poruszył. Jego ręką drgnęła – lekko, ale ewidentnie.

Ciężka, nieskończona cisza zawisła między nimi.

W końcu John odetchnął głęboko. Opuścił ramiona i skinął głową – był to drobny gest, najwyraźniej na użytek własny, a nie Sherlocka. Wziął swój płaszcz i wyszedł bez słowa.

 

*

 

Sherlock patrzył na żółtą twarz i jej starannie wymalowane krzywizny. Dziury od kul. Tapeta, strzępiąca się na ich brzegach. Książki na półkach – używane, zakurzone, stare. To on poustawiał książki na półkach, ale nie były to _jego_ książki. Nie on pobrudził ich kartki dymem z papierosa, nie on rozlał herbatę, która plamiła okładki, nie on zaginał ośle uszy i podkreślał ważne fragmenty.

Odciski paluszków Rosie zdobiły gablotkę z nietoperzem.

Wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna. Po Baker Street pędzili przechodnie. Johna nie było.

 

*

 

Ubrał się i poszedł do New Scotland Yardu. Wymusił na Lestradzie, aby ten przekazał mu szczegóły ostatniego morderstwa. Nazwał go Gregiem.

Morderstwo było nudne. I tak rozwiązał to śledztwo, spędził dwadzieścia minut przyczajony w kontenerze, polując na narzędzie zbrodni, i wrócił zwycięsko.

Lestrade poklepał go po plecach, kiedy wychodził, aby zaaresztować winnego.

 

*

 

Wrócił do domu i, rozwalony na fotelu, rozwiązał kilka twitterowych tajemnic. Unikał swojego laptopa. Unikał przypatrywania się ścianom.

Zmusił się, by przestać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie pomógł pewnej kobiecie zrozumieć, czemu jej mąż zaczął nosić zaczeskę do pracy (nowa sekretarka, biurowy flirt, chęć wyglądania młodziej, _to oczywiste_ ) i że zrobił to niemal automatycznie, nawet bez próby obrażenia jej za to, że sama nie wpadła na takie wyjaśnienie.

Drapał samo dno kociołka. Na miłość boską, przecież _miał swoje standardy_!

Wmawiał sobie, że nie patrzy na drzwi. Ani na zegar.

Nikt nie przyszedł.

 

_*_

 

Śnił o Musgrave Hall, o Eurus szlochającej w ruinach ich dziecięcego domu, o nierzeczywistej jeździe zarośniętą drogą, o znalezieniu Johna w wodzie i jego oczach, jasnych w świetle księżyca.

Polegali na sobie jak żołnierze, nie ugięli się i śmieli się śmierci w twarz.

Ten maniacki zachwyt opuścił go w samochodzie, podczas ich długiej podróży do domu, po tym, jak obejrzano i wypuszczono ich ze szpitala. John siedział obok niego w przyjacielskiej ciszy, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

 _Jezu –_ powiedział John z mimowolnym, cichym śmiechem, odwracając twarz do okna. - _Chcę tylko przytulić moją córkę. Natychmiast._

I Sherlock nie miał już ochoty chichotać w ciemności, nie pragnął adrenaliny pulsującej w żyłach, nie marzył o nich dwóch przeciwko reszcie świata. W tamtej chwili nie chciał walczyć z nikim, a już na pewno nie zresztą świata. Przytulenie Rosie wydawało się doskonałym pomysłem, najlepszą możliwą odpowiedzią na to, co właśnie przeżyli.

Wrócili do Londynu tuż przed świtem. Sherlock patrzył przez okno samochodu jak John zabiera swoją córkę i przytula ją mocno, przytula i przytula, a w jego uścisku były przeprosiny i miłość, i jeszcze coś niemożliwego do określenia, coś, co można było wykuć tylko w strachu i utracie, a kiedy już naprawdę nie był w stanie dłużej patrzeć, powiedział kierowcy, żeby ruszał dalej.

Wyszedł z sypialni i poszedł do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

John siedział przy stole z miską płatków. Czytał gazetę, a przed nim parował kubek herbaty. Podniósł na chwilę wzrok, gdy Sherlock wszedł do kuchni, a potem wrócił do lektury. Tak jakby był to całkiem zwyczajny poranek. Tak jakby to zdarzało się co dzień.

Z salonu dobiegł Sherlocka zachwycony pisk. Rosie stała w swoim małym składanym kojcu i wyciągała do niego rączki. Paluszki chciwie poruszały się w powietrzu.

Sherlock zawahał się, spojrzał na Johna. Potem wszedł do salonu i podniósł Rosie, która natychmiast zacisnęła piąstki na jego szlafroku.

\- Pez – powiedziała stanowczo i wskazała palcem.

\- Tak – odparł, czując ucisk w gardle. Podszedł do kominka i podniósł gablotkę. - Nietoperz.

Zachichotała na ten widok i uderzyła rączką w szkło.

Wspólnie obeszli pokój. Ona prowadziła, wskazując palcem. On się zatrzymywał, pozwalając jej oglądać wszystko, co przykuło jej wzrok.

John skończył jeść płatki. Nic nie powiedział.

Sherlock wszedł na kanapę. Rosie wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć nią tapety. Jej palce zatrzymały się na szorstkim miejscu, w którym papier odchodził od dziur. Spojrzała na niego jasnymi oczami i pociągnęła go za włosy.

John wstał, umył miseczkę w zlewie i odłożył ją na miejsce.

Skończyli kółko po pokoju. Sherlock niepewnie stanął w drzwiach. Rosie stanowiła ciepły ciężar u jego boku. Ciągnęła go z uporem za włosy.

John oparł się o kuchenny blat i spojrzał na nich. Założył ręce na piersi.

\- Nie niańczę cię – powiedział.

Sherlock zamrugał. Pochylił głowę, gdy Rosie pociągnęła kolejny raz.

\- Martwię się o ciebie. Czasami. Oczywiście, że się martwię. Ale to nie dlatego ja... nie dlatego tutaj przychodzimy. - Zawahał się, odchrząknął. - A w każdym razie nie tylko dlatego tu przychodzimy.

Rosie zabrała dłonie z włosów i wykręciła się w jego ramionach, szukając czegoś innego, co mogłaby złapać. Czuł na twarzy dziwne ciepło.

\- Czasem boję się, że się narzucam – powiedział John. - Skoro przychodzę, kiedy tylko mi się podoba.

\- Nie narzucasz się – odparł. Jego głos wydawał mu się chrapliwy.

\- To dobrze. - John spojrzał na ziemię, a potem znów podniósł wzrok. - No. Zajmujesz się czymś teraz?

\- Hm... - Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę salonu i zamkniętego laptopa na biurku, leżącego tam niczym najniewinniejszy na świecie granat. Pomyślał o kobiecie z twittera, tej, której mąż oglądał się za innymi. Nuda. Nieodpowiedni wybór jak na obecne towarzystwo. Poza tym i tak już to rozwiązał. Nagle desperacko zapragnął śledztwa. Jakiegokolwiek śledztwa. Choćby i Czarnej Perły Borgiów.

\- Tak właśnie sądziłem – powiedział John. - Na szczęście...

Sherlock podniósł głowę, zaskoczony ciepłym, entuzjastycznym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

\- Wczoraj do Barts przyjechało trochę fragmentów szkieletu – powiedział John. - Do analizy. Morderca już się przyznał... - Sherlock starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt zawiedzionego tym faktem. - ...ale Molly uznała, że możesz być zainteresowany zerknięciem na... Eee... Stare próbki błota. Z ciała. Szczątki zostały pochowane w dziwnych miejscach porozrzucanych po Londynie.

\- Molly.

\- Tak. Napisała SMS-a. Pomyślała, że może... No cóż. - John roześmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po karku. - Powiedziała, że ostatnio trochę się nudzi, bo nie wpadasz o każdej porze, żeby jej przeszkadzać.

Spojrzał na mikroskop stojący na stole. Poszedł do Barts wkrótce po katastrofie w Sherrinford. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, choć nie do końca miał pomysł, co powiedzieć. To było niezręczne spotkanie. Molly wyglądała na zranioną i to była jego wina. To zranienie nie przypominało przemijającej irytacji, którą zazwyczaj wywoływał, ale coś głębszego. Coś, co miało pozostać.

Może coś niewybaczalnego. Zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać.

Nie uderzyła go. Nie nakrzyczała na niego. Zbyt długo stali w milczeniu, bo żadne z nich nie radziło sobie zbyt dobrze ze słowami. Molly unikała jego wzroku.

Kiedy wychodził, wspomniała mimochodem o dostawie mikroskopów, którą właśnie dostarczono do laboratorium.

 _Przyjechały w wielkim pudle_ – powiedziała, patrząc w ścianę. Jej śmiech był nieco wymuszony. - _Bez listy ani nawet listu przewozowego. I nikt nie jest w stanie znaleźć zamówienia. Księgowość ma z tym urwanie głowy. Więc, hm... Nikt nie wie, ile mikroskopów być powinno._

To wyglądało na propozycję, więc zabrał sobie jeden. Przypuszczał, że to pewnego rodzaju zawieszenie broni.

Tak czy inaczej, była duża różnica między jednym podkradzionym mikroskopem a wymuszaniem na kostnicy przysług o dowolnych godzinach. Uznał, że tej granicy nie powinien przekraczać.

\- No więc tak. - John wykręcał sobie palce. - Powiedziała, że próbki dość długo się procesują, a ona od wieków nie widziała Rosie. No więc wybieraliśmy się tam. I pomyślałem, że ty... No, że od dawna nie napisałeś jakiegoś niewiarygodnie nudnego i długiego wpisu na blog na niezrozumiały temat, więc... To błotko wydawało się czymś, co ci będzie pasować.

Pomyślał, że powinien w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć i skinął głową. Spojrzał na Rosie, która beznamiętnie żuła połę jego szlafroka. Wyczuła, że znów to na niej skupia swoją uwagę, podniosła głowę i obdarzyła go szerokim uśmiechem. Obśliniła go, a jej twarz się kleiła.

\- Zrozumienie składu gleby w każdej lokalizacji jest kluczowe dla przeprowadzenia śledztwa – wytłumaczył jej. - Mała kropelka błota może stać się wyjaśnieniem nawet najbardziej skomplikowanego miejsca zbrodni.

Zachichotała i znów sięgnęła do jego włosów. Odsunął jej rączki. Czuł, jak w piersi rośnie mu coś ciepłego.

\- Dobra. - John wyciągnął ramiona, zabrał córkę i machnął drugą ręką, sadzając ją na swoim biodrze. - Idź się przygotuj.

 _Jestem gotowy_ – pomyślał, ale wiedział, co John ma na myśli.

 


	4. Wysokości

Do mieszkania wrócili w doskonałych nastrojach.

Sherlock z zachwytem odkrył, że jedna z próbek błota zawierała mnóstwo komórek roślinnych, rzucił się więc w wir chemicznej analizy jej składu oraz zbierania informacji na temat obszaru, z którego próbka pochodziła.

Na jakiś czas zupełnie wyłączył się ze świata. Skupił się na tym, co widział przez mikroskop i tylko resztką świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności Johna, Molly i Rosie. Wydawało mu się, że w którymś momencie zniknęli z laboratorium, żeby zjeść lunch, ale nie miał co do tego pewności.

Rozpuścił wici wśród swojej sieci bezdomnych i z rozkoszą przeglądał zdjęcia opuszczonych budynków i innych nieużytków, które przysłano mu w odpowiedzi, gdy John ponownie pojawił się w jego polu widzenia.

\- Sherlock – powiedział.

\- Tylko w tej jednej próbce zidentyfikowałem trzy różne gatunki trawy – powiedział i przeniósł wzrok z Johna na Molly, która stała w drzwiach. Posłał jej uśmiech – prawdziwy uśmiech – bo to było dobre, było wspaniałe, prawie jak Gwiazdka, a w każdym razie o tyle, o ile może być Gwiazdką bez żadnego trupa.

\- Cieszę się – powiedziała i pokiwała głową. - Tak myślałam, że będziesz zainteresowany.

\- Będziemy się zbierać do domu – stwierdził John, huśtając Rosie w ramionach. - Siedzimy tu od wielu godzin i zaczynają mi się kończyć rzeczy, którymi mogę ją zająć.

To było jak kubeł zimnej wody na jego dobry nastrój. Zerwał się ze stołka, niemal go przy tym przewracając. Metalowe nóżki zazgrzytały o podłogę, kiedy go przytrzymał.

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, i poróżowiał na twarzy, zażenowany własną reakcją. Wtedy Molly (która zawsze niepokojąco łatwo go odczytywała) odchrząknęła, ściągając tym na siebie uwagę Johna.

\- Właściwie... - Zerknęła szybko w stronę Sherlocka i cokolwiek zobaczyła, upewniło ją w tym, by mówić dalej. - Właśnie dostałam wiadomość, że muszę zrobić autopsję. Na cito. Rodzina chce jak najszybciej dostać wyniki toksykologii, więc potrzebuję laboratorium.

Posłała Sherlockowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Zyskał wystarczająco dużo czasu by wrócić do siebie z oszałamiającej krawędzi paniki. Odchrząknął i zapiął marynarkę.

\- Prawie skończyłem test.

\- Wyślę ci wyniki e-mailem – odparła zbyt szybko, ale John (cudownie nieuważny John) najwyraźniej nie zauważył nic z ich bezgłośnej rozmowy.

\- Mógłbym tylko...

\- Sherlock, nie przeginaj – roześmiał się John, nadal wspaniale, idealnie nieuważny. - Molly jest aniołem, że pozwoliła ci odebrać sobie całe laboratorium na ostatnie... - Zerknął na zegarek, skrzywił się i poruszył ramionami, by je rozciągnąć. - ...sześć godzin.

Sherlock westchnął teatralnie – zdecydowanie zbyt dramatycznie niż wymagała tego sytuacja – i ruszył za Johnem do drzwi.

\- Cześć, mała. - Molly pochyliła się, by pocałować Rosie w złocistą główkę. - Odzywajcie się czasem, co?

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Sherlock. - Nie do końca dziękował za zgodę na użycie laboratorium czy też za błoto. No dobrze, za błoto trochę tak.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko, hm... - Uśmiechnęła się i spuściła wzrok. - Trzymaj się, dobra?

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc nie odpowiedział nic.

\- I... hm. Możesz, wiesz? Możesz tu wpadać. Nie musisz unikać... wszystko jest w porządku. Byle nie w środku nocy albo kiedy mam zmianę. - Zawahała się i ustąpiła. - Chyba, że to coś pilnego.

Przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. A potem wyszedł za Johnem i Rosie na korytarz.

Kiedy dotarli do Baker Street, zdążył się już pozbyć poczucia zakłopotania i niepokoju i płynął na fali haju przyniesionego przez szczególnie interesującą zagadkę. Otrzymał jeszcze trzy SMS-y od sieci bezdomnych ze zdjęciami walących się magazynów i zabłoconych, porosłych mchem szałasów.

Wbiegł na górę po schodach i włączył laptopa, jednocześnie ponownie przeglądając otrzymane zdjęcia. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał zbyt długo czekać na śledztwo, które wymagać będzie wykorzystania nowych informacji.

John wszedł na górę dużo wolniej. Na twarzy miał wyraz rozbawienia i pobłażliwości. Umieścił Rosie w małym kojcu, który stał się już stałym elementem salonu.

\- Nie powinienem był w ogóle wchodzić – przyznał z żalem. - Zaraz pora na jej kolację, naprawdę muszę...

\- Kuchnia – Sherlock z roztargnieniem machnął ręką.

Oddalające się od niego kroki. Zignorował je, zerkając na maila. Nic od Molly. Powiedziała, że wyśle... ile czasu minęło? Zerknął na zegar. Nawet nie trzy kwadranse. Być może to za mało czasu, by zebrała wyniki i je wysłała. Prychnął, wstał z krzesła i wyjrzał za okno.

Rozległo się skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwiczek szafki kuchennej, a potem znacząca cisza z kuchni.

\- Coś nie tak? - Odwrócił się.

John wielkimi oczami wpatrywał się we wnętrze szafki. Zamknął drzwiczki i odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. Z jego ustami działo się coś dziwnego. Potrząsnął głową i ponownie otworzył szafkę.

\- Masz tu... - John odchrząknął i popatrzył na Sherlocka. - Masz tu... No... Tyle gotowych posiłków dla niemowląt, że można by nimi wyżywić całą armię dzieci przez bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość.

\- Armia niemowląt byłaby niesamowicie niepraktyczna, John – powiedział Sherlock, wchodząc do kuchni i odsuwając Johna z drogi. Sięgnął do szafki i wyjął jeden z małych kartoników. Zerknął na Rosie. - Zje makaron? Czy woli kurczaka?

John też spojrzał na swoją córkę, a potem powrócił do intensywnego wpatrywania się we wnętrze szafki. Zaczęło się to robić nieco niepokojące.

\- Makaron – zadecydował Sherlock i zamknął szafkę.

Stukot zdał się wytrącić Johna z jego dziwnego stuporu.

\- Kiedy ty... dlaczego...

\- Och, mam zaplanowany eksperyment – skłamał Sherlock gładko. - Jeszcze się do niego nie zabrałem.

Wziął się do odgrzewania kolacji dla Rosie, nader świadomy wzroku Johna.

\- Idź i sprawdź, czy Molly przysłała wyniki – powiedział w końcu, nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciszy.

John wydał z siebie cichy, niedowierzający śmiech, ale zgodził się na odprawę. Jego kroki skierowały się do salonu.

Sherlock posadził Rosie na rozkładanym dziecinnym krzesełku, które trzymał złożone w kącie kuchni _na wszelki wypadek_ , a potem się wyprostował i patrzył, jak dziewczynka radośnie zanurza obie rączki w makaronie.

\- Watson – powiedział. - To służy do celów żywieniowych, a nie artystycznych.

Wydawała się zdecydowana rozsmarować sos na buzi, ale że większość ostatecznie wylądowała w jej ustach, nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

Skierował swoją uwagę na Johna, który siedział na krześle pod oknem i marszczył brwi, patrząc w ekran laptopa.

\- Wysłała je już?

\- Nie.

\- Masz je?

\- Nie.

\- Wysłała je?

\- Sherlock! - Okrzyk Johna brzmiał trochę jak śmiech, a trochę jak nagana. - Wyśle je, tylko daj jej szansę.

Sherlock zerknął na Rosie, która nie wydawała się robić postępów w procesie jedzenia kolacji.

\- Znajdź coś innego. Rozwiążę coś, skoro i tak czekam.

\- Dobra, poczekaj. - John zmrużył oczy, patrząc na ekran. - A może...

\- Nuda.

\- Nawet ci tego nie przeczytałem!

\- Dalej.

\- No dobrze, to... Och.

Sherlock podniósł głowę. John już się nie uśmiechał.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział John. - Ten jest... Osobisty. Chyba. Nie chciałem...

Sherlock westchnął, stanął za Johnem i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Zamarł.

E-mail od Glorii Trevor. Wreszcie otworzony. Jego zawartość rozlewała się na ekranie.

Odwrócił się bez czytania. Przełknął ślinę. Jego skóra nagle zrobiła się zimna.

Wiedział, że John go obserwuje. Machnął wymijająco ręką – tylko krótkie, znudzone pstryknięcie palcami.

\- To nie. Znajdź coś innego.

John milczał.

Obrócił się.

\- No? Co jest tam napisane?

John poruszył się niepewnie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- To... Chyba powinieneś sam...

\- Skoro już go otworzyłeś, możesz równie dobrze przeczytać. Co jest tam napisane?

John westchnął.

\- No?

\- Czytam.

Sherlock przygryzł wargę. Miał ochotę zapalić, ale nie miał papierosów w mieszkaniu. Rozważył swoje możliwości, a potem rzucił się po płaszcz.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John.

Zamarł w pół drogi do drzwi, a potem odwrócił się do Johna.

\- Ona ci dziękuje. - Głos Johna był cichy.

Sherlock zamrugał.

\- Dziękuje mi? Za co? Dlaczego?

\- Bo po trzydziestu latach niewiedzy, co właściwie stało się z jej synem, nareszcie może zabrać go do domu.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy, więc skierował wzrok gdzieś ponad jego ramię.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie wydaje mi się to zasadne.

Krzesło zaskrzypiało, gdy John się poruszył.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock, kiedy cisza trwała już tak długo, że stała się nieznośna. - Zupełnie niepotrzebne i niemądre podziękowania. Coś jeszcze? Czy to wszystko?

\- Zaprosiła cię na uroczystość żałobną, ale ona odbyła się w zeszłą sobotę.

\- Że co?

\- Sherlock, znana ci jest idea pogrzebów.

\- Tak, ale...

Urwał, pewien, że nie ma do powiedzenia niczego stosownego.

_Ale Victor umarł wiele lat temu._

_Ale minęło kilka miesięcy, odkąd znaleziono jego szczątki. Z pewnością podjęto już decyzje i dokonano wszelkich czynności._

_Ale..._

\- Sherlock – powiedział John z troską. Wcale nie brzmiał jak ktoś zirytowany i gotowy porzucić temat i to nijak nie zgadzało się z tym, jak ta rozmowa powinna przebiegać.

\- Oczywiście, że znana jest mi idea pogrzebów – Wyprostował się. Schował w swojej zbroi. - Sam miałem pogrzeb.

John zacisnął powieki. Przycisnął dłoń do ust. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był drewniany.

\- Proszę, nie mów, że byłeś tam tego dnia.

\- Dobrze, nie powiem.

\- _Jezu_ , Sherlock...

Rosie, zaniepokojona rosnącym napięciem w pokoju, wybrała ten moment, by zacząć płakać. Jej twarz była cała usmarowana czerwonym sosem, a talerz pusty.

John zamknął usta. Jego ramiona opadły w poczuciu porażki. Odwrócił się od Sherlocka, podszedł do swojej córki i podniósł ją. Ukrył twarz w jej lokach tak samo, jak po Musgrave, w pierwszych promieniach słońca, podczas gdy Sherlock patrzył na nich z tylnego siedzenia samochodu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział John, i chociaż mówił do ucha Rosie, spojrzał w oczy Sherlockowi.

Sherlock chciał odwrócić wzrok. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie.

 _Ja też przepraszam_ – nie powiedział. Nie wiedział, czy przeprasza Johna czy siebie samego. - _Skoczyłem, a potem nic już nigdy nie było dobrze._

Na swój własny pogrzeb przebrał się za starca i krył się w tylnej części pomieszczenia, za byłymi klientami i łowcami ciekawostek. Był zakochany we własnym sprycie, czuł się jak na haju, i odczuwał jednocześnie zaskoczenie i radość w powodu miłych rzeczy, które o nim mówiono.

John był smutny, a on to zlekceważył, _zlekceważył to_ , pozwolił sobie, by przeprocesować rozpacz i oddanie przyjaciela w najprostszy możliwy sposób. Oczywiście, wzruszyła go lojalność i założył, że smutek wyryty na twarzy Johna oznacza tylko tyle, że będzie on nieskończenie szczęśliwy, gdy Sherlock powróci żywy. Że, kiedy minie pierwszy szok, będą się razem śmiać, a John z zachwytem wysłucha wszystkich sposobów, na jakie Sherlock oszukał śmierć.

W końcu los postanowił zakpić z jego pewności.

Nie mógł tego teraz powiedzieć. A może mógł? Nie. Nie teraz, nie po tym czasie, nie po latach, które spędził na łapaniu się spopielałych resztek ich przyjaźni, nie po Mary, nie tutaj, w ruinach wszystkiego tego, co zrujnował. Nie tutaj, w jego odremontowanym mieszkaniu, które wyglądało jak powinno, ale było całkowicie nie takie.

\- Dlaczego Trevorowie mieliby teraz wyprawiać uroczystość żałobną? - zapytał zamiast tego. _I dlaczego mieliby mnie zaprosić?_ \- nie dodał.

John posadził sobie Rosie na biodrze. Przestała płakać, zamiast tego przytuliła twarz do jego ramienia, brudząc koszulę resztkami czerwonego sosu, i zacisnęła rączki na materiale. John albo tego nie zauważył, albo mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Nie wiem tego na pewno. Ale przypuszczam, że odnalezienie szczątków Victora mogło dać im poczucie... zamknięcia pewnego etapu. A teraz, kiedy minęło już trochę czasu, może chcieli... Ach. Podzielić się tym. Z ludźmi, którzy są im bliscy.

\- Uważasz, że powinienem był tam pojechać.

\- Uważam, że nie powinieneś robić niczego, czego robić nie chcesz – odparł John.

Ta odpowiedź wydawała się niepełna. John odwrócił wzrok pod pretekstem delikatnego huśtania Rosie, która ewidentnie nie wymagała już pocieszania.

 

*

 

Spał. I śnił.

Była wyspa Sherrinford, było Musgrave, była ciemna, wijąca się ścieżka i studnia. Było światło księżyca i cisza, i huk śmigieł helikoptera. Potem ostre, fluorescencyjne światła szpitala, nieustanny szum głosów i pytań, i odpowiedzi, krótkie badania, suche ubrania dla Johna i zezwolenie na opuszczenie szpitala.

Był samochód czekający na nich pod wejściem – czarny, bezosobowy sedan, a nie policyjny pojazd, który przywiózł ich z Musgrave. Niewątpliwie robota Mycrofta. Sherlock nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać..

\- Nie wiem nawet, która godzina – powiedział John, gdy usadowili się na ciepłej skórze tylnych siedzeń, i potarł twarz.

\- Jest bardzo późno albo bardzo wcześnie, w zależności od twojej interpretacji.

\- Po prostu... - John roześmiał się cicho, bezradnie, i potrząsnął głową. Wyglądał na zagubionego, a to nie zdarzało mu się często. - Jezu, chcę tylko przytulić moją córkę. Natychmiast. Ja...

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Sherlock. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. - Oczywiście.

John dostał suchą szpitalną piżamę, a ogrzewanie w samochodzie też nie dawało im marznąć. Jednak wciąż wyglądał na przemoczonego i zmarzniętego. W tamtej chwili wydawał się drobny, wyczerpany i _zagubiony_ , straszliwie, potwornie zagubiony.

\- Ciągle... ciągle ją komuś oddaje. Jednej osobie za drugą. Tak jakby bez niej obok miało być prościej. Jakby to miało pomóc.. Ale to... to nie pomaga, prawda?

John podniósł wzrok. Jego podkrążone oczy były pełne błagania, jakby oczekiwał od Sherlocka jakiegoś rozwiązania. Jakby Sherlock mógł sprawić, że cokolwiek stanie się lepsze.

\- Robiłeś to, co musiałeś – powiedział Sherlock, a potem się zawahał. - Ale... Może czas zrobić coś w inny sposób.

John milczał. Potem wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. Z jego ramion zniknęła odrobina napięcia. Skinął głową.

\- Tak. Może... tak.

Potem przez dłuższą chwilę nie rozmawiali. John drzemał z głową opartą o szybę. Sherlock patrzył na migający za oknem – dziwny i obcy w ciemnościach – wiejski krajobraz. Próbował zmusić swoją pamięć do odkrycia przed nim jakichś wspomnień. Bez większego powodzenia.

Stworzył na nowo swoją własną przeszłość.

Nie zlekceważył ani nie wykasował niepotrzebnych mu informacji. _Zmienił_ rzeczywistość, nagiął ją do własnej roli, ulepił z niej coś, z czym był w stanie żyć.

Okazało się, że jego umysł – ten doskonale nastrojony instrument, wokół którego zbudował całą swoją samoocenę, o którym wierzył, że jest nadzwyczajny i nieskazitelny (nie licząc wpływu substancji chemicznych) – był niegodny zaufania. Jego umysł zwrócił się przeciwko niemu jak złośliwy pies i ugryzł go, głęboko i mocno.

 _Rudobrody_.

Jak? _Jak mógł_ zapomnieć?

Nawet teraz miał wrażenie, że patrzy na te wydarzenia przez brudną szybę. Ledwie pamiętał Victora, niewiele więcej niż mgliste wspomnienie uśmiechu, jego śmiechu niesionego przez mokry wiatr. Mieli się za odważnych poszukiwaczy przygód, prawda? Dzielnych i nieustraszonych?

 _Obaj myśleliśmy, że jesteś idiotą_ – powiedział kiedyś Mycroft. - _Dopóki nie spotkaliśmy innych dzieci_.

Zacisnął mocno powieki. Oddychał.

Dopóki kiedy John obudził się i niepewnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że z jego gardła wyrywają się ciche, zduszone dźwięki. Jego twarz płonęła, a oczy szczypały.

\- Hej – powiedział John. - Hej. Co się...

 _Ludzie tak się przywiązują do swoich zwierzątek_. Złośliwy głos Moriarty'ego, cichy szum wody dookoła. Poblask fal na twarzy Johna, drgające, niebieskie światło.

John ścisnął delikatnie jego ramię i odsunął jego dłonie od twarzy. Nie pamiętał, żeby je podnosił, nie miał pojęcia, kiedy przycisnął je do oczu.

Wziął głęboki oddech, urywając rozpaczliwy dźwięk, który właśnie z siebie wydawał. Mocno zacisnął usta, żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło.

\- No dobrze – powiedział John cichym, zdecydowanym głosem. Wziął dziwnie głęboki oddech. Potem nieco mocniej zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka i pociągnął go w bok, przygarniając do siebie. Lewym ramieniem otoczył plecy Sherlocka.

Kierowcy trzeba oddać sprawiedliwość – nie zareagował, nawet nie zerknął w lusterko.

Sherlock odkrył, że jego głowa opada na ramię Sherlocka, a jego policzek ociera się o miękki materiał cienkiej, szpitalnej piżamy. Jego czoło oparło się o podbródek Johna. Dłoń Johna gładziła jego ramię, w górę i w dół, zaciskając się delikatnie, w dziwnie uspokajającym, rytmicznym ruchu.

Jak sądził, teraz mogli się obejmować. W celu pocieszenia. To było... to było coś, co robili. Co teraz robili.

Czyżby _płakał?_

\- Sherlock – powiedział John cichym głosem. Pochylił głowę tak, że mówił wprost do ucha Sherlocka. Jego oddech owiewał włosy na skroni Sherlocka. - Wiesz... wiesz, że tylko dzięki tobie w ogóle to przeżyliśmy, prawda? Nikt inny nie mógłby dokonać tego, co ty zrobiłeś.

Słysząc to, spróbował się odsunąć, kręcąc głową, ale John przytrzymał go, nie przestając uspokajająco głaskać jego ramienia.

\- Nie opowiadaj głupot – powiedział Sherlock. Czuł gorycz w ustach, wyrzucając z siebie te słowa. - To przeze mnie to wszystko w ogóle miało miejsce.

\- Nie, to... to nieprawda. - Głos Johna w jego uchu. Cichy. Stanowczy. - To było coś, co _tobie_ wyrządzono. I, przysięgam na Boga, kiedy spotkam twojego brata...

\- Myślę, że dostrzegł swoje błędy, nie sądzisz?

Z Johna uszła część napięcia.

\- No... tak. Chyba tak.

Przypuszczał, że mini trochę czasu, zanim jego umysł przestanie wciąż na nowo pokazywać mu obraz Mycrofta, który poluzowuje krawat i wystawia swoje serce jako cel. Który bez wahania akceptuje, że to on umrze.

Otworzył oczy. Wziął świadomie oddech. Wydawało się, że odzyskuje część kontroli nad sobą.

\- To ty to wszystko rozwiązałeś – powiedział John. - Nie Mycroft. Ty.

Prychnął, uniósł głowę i spojrzał Johnowi w oczy.

\- Jaki ze mnie użytek, jeśli nie mogę ufać własnemu umysłowi?

\- Sherlock, z twoim umysłem wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Zmieniłem mojego zmarłego przyjaciela w psa.

\- Byłeś dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które próbowało sobie poradzić z niewyobrażalną traumą.

\- Byłem...

\- Dzieckiem – powtórzył John. - Nie ma znaczenia, jak piekielnie bystry byłeś, nadal byłeś dzieckiem. I z powodów, których nigdy nie zrozumiem, twoi rodzice i brat postanowili utwierdzać cię w tej wersji rzeczywistości. Byłem... byłem w domu twoich rodziców, Sherlock. Nie ma tam zdjęć twojej siostry. Być może wykreśliłeś ją z własnych wspomnień, ale nie zrobiłeś tego sam. Ktoś ci w tym pomógł.

„Wszyscy wiedzieli” - pomyślał. - „Wszyscy, oprócz mnie, wiedzieli. Nawet Moriarty. Musiał _ryczeć ze śmiechu_ ”.

John nadal głaskał jego ramię. Bezmyślne, powolne ruchy. Uspokojenie. Sherlock wtulił się w tę dłoń, westchnął, zamknął oczy.

Mała, odległa część jego umysłu była wstrząśnięta tym oddaniem się pierwotnym emocjom. Ale była mała. I odległa. Łatwa do zignorowana.

Przez chwilę mógł to mieć. Tyle mógł mieć. Teraz to robili.

Więcej nie rozmawiali. Dłoń Johna zwolniła, znieruchomiała, jego objęcia zwiotczały, kiedy w końcu zasnął.

Sherlock się nie odsunął. Siedział nieruchomo, w ciszy, oddychając w tym samym rytmie co John, który był ciepły i wygodny.

Zbliżali się do Londynu, kiedy oddech Johna zmienił rytm, a mężczyzna drgnął, wybudzając się ze snu. Sherlock odsunął się, ostrożnie wrócił na swoją część samochodu, zachowując między nimi nieduży, ale stosowny dystans.

\- Och – powiedział John, prostując się nagle. Gwałtowna pobudka godna żołnierza. - Sherlock, nie... Nie możesz wrócić na Baker Street. Nie masz gdzie...

Baker Street była niedostępna, w ruinie, odgrodzona od świata, niedostępna. Całkiem jak jego umysł.

\- Chodź ze mną – powiedział John. - Możesz...

\- Nie.

John zamilkł. Zmarszczy brwi. Międlił w palcach rąbek szpitalnej piżamy.

\- Muszę przegadać szczegóły z Mycroftem. - Wyprostował się Sherlock. - Będzie na mnie czekał.

John wydał z siebie pełen niedowierzania dźwięk, który trochę przypominał śmiech.

\- Czekał na ciebie? Kilka godzin temu nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, czy żyje.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, ale to było kilka godzin temu.

Musiał zabrzmieć odpowiednio pogardliwie, bo John znów zamilkł.

Niebo zaczynało się rozjaśniać. Zza horyzontu wychylało się słońce.

Samochód najpierw podjechał pod dom Johna. Sherlock patrzył przez okno, jak John odbiera Rosie od wyraźnie oburzonej sąsiadki.

 _Ciągle ją komuś oddaje. Jednej osobie za drugą_ – powiedział John. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała wtedy gorzka niechęć do samego siebie.

 _Każdy, byleby nie ty_. Słowa Johna, przekazane przez Molly. Jej napięta, smutna, przepraszająca twarz.

Sąsiadka gwałtownie zamknęła drzwi. Nie trzasnęła nimi, ale niewiele brakowało.

Sherlock patrzył na Johna, który stał w słabym świetle poranka, tuląc do siebie swoją córkę. Miał zamknięte oczy. Oddychał ciężko, wyraźnie obezwładniony potężnymi emocjami. Rosie, rozkosznie nieświadoma, zamrugała, ziewnęła i zaczęła marudzić.

Urosła, odkąd Sherlock widział ją po raz ostatni. Niemowlętom często się to przytrafia.

Sherlock zacisnął mocno powieki.

\- Proszę jechać – powiedział kierowcy.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy odbijali od chodnika. Obejrzał się, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać. John stał w ogrodzie, patrząc za nim z zatroskaną miną.

 

*

 

 

\- Pomyślałam, że spróbuję wejść w związek – powiedziała Eurus. Jej smyczek zatrzymał się gwałtownie, w pół nuty.

Sherlock się zawahał, a potem zdjął skrzypce z ramienia.

\- Proszę?

\- Byłam ciekawa ludzkich reakcji na nadmiernie romantyzowaną ideę _złamanego serca_.

Patrzyła na niego spokojnie. Jej twarz była nieprzenikniona.

\- I co? - zapytał w końcu. - Łamałaś serca?

\- Och tak – odparła obojętnym głosem. - Kilka złamałam. Złamałabym też serce Johna Watsona, ale jego żona mnie wyręczyła.

Stracił dech i odchrząknął, żeby to ukryć. Zmusił się, aby nie odwrócić wzroku.

\- Chciałam go namówić, żeby ją zabił – oznajmiła trzeźwym, spokojnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. - Ale, oczywiście, nie dostałam takiej szansy. Musiałam zmienić plany.

\- Dlaczego... - Jego głos okazał się cichy i chrapliwy. Przełknął ślinę i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Dlaczego miałabyś zrobić coś takiego?

\- Bo chciałam cię skrzywdzić.

Skinął głową i spojrzał na skrzypce w swojej dłoni. Znów oparł je na ramieniu.

\- Nie rób tego – powiedziała.

Zamarł.

\- Szukasz sposobu, żeby uniknąć dalszej rozmowy, bo budzi ona twój niepokój.

\- Wspomniałaś o tym, bo chciałaś mnie zaniepokoić?

\- Wspomniałam o tym, bo chciałam, żebyś wiedział.

\- No cóż. - Pomyślał o Johnie, o wyrazie jego twarzy w mrugającym błękitnym świetle w akwarium, o ciemnej krwi Mary na jego dłoniach. O dźwięku, który z siebie wydał, pełnym jednocześnie poczucia winy, rozpaczy i wściekłości. - Teraz wiem.

\- Niezwykle łatwo było przykuć jego uwagę – powiedziała. - Trochę tajemnicy. Błysk czegoś jasnego, czegoś nieprawdopodobnie prawdziwego pośród tego nudnego, _nieznośnego_ rodzinnego życia. Obietnica przygody, czcza fantazja, która wyniosła go ponad bagno rozgoryczenia i złości. Tyle ukrytej złości... wiedziałeś? Oczywiście, że wiedziałeś. Kochał ją, oczywiście, ale też jej nienawidził. Interesujące, prawda? Ten dualizm? Jak dwie tak sprzeczne emocje mogą istnieć jednocześnie?

\- Eurus – powiedział, bo nie chciał myśleć o Mary. Myślenie o Mary sprawiało, że w jego żołądku pojawiało się coś potwornie zimnego.

\- Podobało mu się niebezpieczeństwo, wiesz? Choćby _myśl_ o zdradzeniu kogoś, kto mógł go zabić. Dreszczyk napięcia.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie mógł tego opanować.

\- _Jesteś_ zaniepokojony – powiedziała.

Przełknął ostrą ripostę. Zacisnął wargi. Skinął głową.

\- Wystarczyło mi tylko, że przeczytałam jego bloga, i już wiedziałam, co lubi. Na co zwraca uwagę. Co najszybciej go do mnie przyciągnie.

Odwróciła się, podeszła do swojego łóżka i ostrożnie odłożyła skrzypce. A potem wróciła pod szybę.

\- Ktoś szalony – mówiąc, zginała kolejne palce. - Czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny.

Coś w jej słowach...

Stanowczo zmusił się, żeby o tym nie myśleć. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie rozmyślania, nie tutaj. Zobaczyłabym jego słabość i najprawdopodobniej nie umiałaby tego nie wykorzystać. Zrobili postępy, tak, nieprawdopodobne postępy, ale nadal była niebezpieczna. Najprawdopodobniej zawsze będzie niebezpieczna.

\- Winił cię za jej śmierć – powiedziała. - Wiesz o tym?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. - Za dużo, zbyt bolesne, zbyt blisko. Twarz Johna oblana błękitem. Jego własna, wyciągnięta, niepewna ręka, z wolna opadająca wzdłuż boku.

\- Dużo o tym mówił podczas naszych spotkań. O wszystkich sposobach na jakie, jak sądził, go zawiodłeś. Chciałbyś poznać szczegóły?

\- Nie.

\- Nie jestem okrutna. Nie chcę już przysporzyć ci bólu.

\- Nie jesteś _celowo_ okrutna. - Z trudem wypuścił z płuc powietrze i zmusił się do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Sugerujesz, że można być okrutnym mimowolnie.

\- Przyznam, że jest to różnica, której zrozumienie zajęło mi sporo czasu.

\- Czy pomoże ci świadomość, że źle ukierunkował winę?

Nie odpowiedział.

\- Udało mi się zidentyfikować wiele przykładów błędnego rozumowania. Mogłam je wytknąć, ale wolałam tego nie robić.

 _Powiedzenie ci, że już cię nie winię to nie to samo, co powiedzenie ci, że w ogóle nie powinienem był cię winić_. Głos Johna, urywany i brawie błagalny. Jego zaciśnięte dłonie były ciepłe na chłodnej skórze Sherlocka.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć, co zrobi – dodała.

Skrzywił się, przestał patrzeć jej w oczy, odwrócił się. Posępna, szara ściana nie oferowała pocieszenia.

 

*

 

Mycroft czekał na niego na korytarzu. Miał ściągniętą twarz.

Sherlock przemknął obok niego. Boleśnie mocno zaciskał dłoń na rączce futerału ze skrzypcami, ale nie był w stanie rozluźnić palców.

\- Sherlock – powiedział Mycroft.

\- Nie teraz – odparł.

Mycroft nie nalegał. Lot helikopterem minął w ciszy.

 

*

 

Kiedy dotarł do domu, mieszkanie było puste.

Usiadł na fotelu i popatrzył przed siebie, na pusty fotel, która nie do końca należał do Johna. Popatrzył na ścianę, która nie do końca była taka, jak powinna, na książki na półkach, które nie do końca były jego.

Był niespokojny i podminowany.

_Ktoś czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny._

Te cechy postanowiła przybrać Eurus, aby wpaść w oko Johnowi. Aby złapać go w swoją pułapkę.

Teraz, kiedy był sam, nie mógł powstrzymać strumienia swoich myśli.

_Wystarczyło mi tylko, że przeczytałam jego bloga, i już wiedziałam, co lubi._

Wstał, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi i potargał sobie włosy obiema dłońmi. Bardzo chciało mu się palić.

Zamiast tego podszedł do biurka, odpalił laptopa i popatrzył na maila od Glorii Trevor.

Patrzył na niego bardzo długo.

Potem zamknął skrzynkę pocztową i sprawdził rozkład jazdy pociągów.

 


	5. Głębiny

Gloria i Scott Trevorowie mieszkali w dwupokojowym domku z tarasem w pobliżu stacji kolejowej w Cardiff.

Sherlock odkrył, że nie jest w stanie spać, że _nie chce_ spać. Nie ze słowami Eurus w głowie.

Spędził więc noc skulony w fotelu, przeglądając Twittera i myśląc z tęsknotą o papierosach. O piątej wziął prysznic, ubrał się i wyszedł z mieszkania. Pociąg miał o ósmej, ale nie chciał spotkać Johna, gdyby ten zdecydował się wpaść.

Spędził godzinę na wędrowaniu ulicami Londynu i z dużym staraniem nie myślał o Victorze Trevorze, którego twarz ledwie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

Zdecydował się na zamówienie rozczarowującego śniadania w pociągu, które ledwie skubnął. Dotarł do Cardiff o wpół do jedenastej.

Najpierw przeszedł się ulicą, a potem zawrócił. Zajął się dedukowaniem informacji o sąsiadach, bazując na stanie ich ogrodów i koszy na śmieci. Dom Trevorów, zbudowany z cegły, był zadbany. Niedawno pomalowano drzwi wejściowe.

Dłuższą chwilę stał na chodniku. Nie wahał się, po prostu stał i spoglądał w górę. Wiosenne powietrze było ciepłe – w gruncie rzeczy nieco za ciepłe jak na jego płaszcz. Mimo to nie rozpiął guzików.

W końcu wyprostował się, podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

Odsunął się o krok i włożył ręce do kieszeni. Zacisnął pięści.

Drzwi się otworzyły i na progu stanęła kobieta.

Była mniej więcej w wieku jego matki. Miała na sobie dżinsy i luźną bluzkę. Dżinsy były sprane i znoszone. Musiała właśnie pracować w ogródku albo sprzątać. Miała pofarbowane włosy. Kilka zwierzęcych włosów przykleiło się do jej łydek. Pomyślał: „pies”, ale nie słysząc szczekania z wnętrza domu, poprawił swoją dedukcję. A zatem kot. Szary kot, mający w zwyczaju kręcenie się wokół kostek i ocieranie o nogi. W kąciku ust kobiety zostało kilka okruszków – niedawno jadła śniadanie. Jej twarz była obca, nie było w niej nic, co by wywoływało choćby najlżejsze drgnienie pamięci.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się bez słowa dłużej, niż było to tradycyjnie uznane.

Odchrząknął. Otworzył usta.

\- Jesteś Sherlock Holmes – powiedziała. To nie było pytanie.

Zamknął usta. Skinął głową.

\- No dobrze. - Założyła ramiona na piersi i, co zdumiewające, uśmiechnęła się. - Możesz równie dobrze wejść.

 

*

 

Victora upamiętniono zwykłym, szarym kamieniem, stojącym w morzu podobnych, starych i nowych, kamieni. Jego imię zostało starannie wyryte. Pod nim widniały ważne daty, ze zdecydowanie zbyt krótkim okresem między narodzinami a śmiercią. A pod nimi słowa: _Ukochany Syn i Przyjaciel._

Kamień był nowy, jego krawędzie nowe i niezniszczone. Świeży bandaż na bardzo starej ranie.

Sherlock stał długą chwilę i patrzył na niego, pocąc się w swoim płaszczu.

Rosła już świeża, zielona trawa. Ziemia była wilgotna, rozmoczona niedawnymi deszczami; nieco rozdeptana, niewątpliwie po uroczystości żałobnej. Mała grupa rodziny i przyjaciół zebrała się na cmentarzu, aby wspominać z czułością kogoś, kto zniknął z ich żyć ponad trzydzieści lat temu.

 _Zamknięcie etapu_ , jak powiedział John.

Odchrząknął i zawahał się, nie do końca pewien, co powinien zrobić. Ostatecznie wyciągnął ramię i położył niepewną dłoń na zimnym kamieniu Victora.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie w jego własnych uszach. Czuł się nieco głupio, mówiąc na głos. Victor go nie słyszał. Nikt go nie słyszał. Równie dobrze mógł mówić do samego siebie.

Ale ludzie robią takie rzeczy. Prawda?

 _Zamknięcie etapu_.

John rozmawiał z jego grobem. Sherlock to widział. Stał w oddaleniu i patrzył, słuchał i był o wiele zbyt głupi, żeby zrozumieć, co to znaczyło.

Poklepał kamień, tak jakby w ten sposób mógł sięgnąć przez minione lata i choć trochę pocieszyć dziecko, które umarło samotne, w zimnie i strachu.

Potem, nieco zażenowany, cofnął dłoń.

Gloria Trevor wskazała mu miękki fotel. Usiadł i wziął kubek herbaty, który wcisnęła mu w dłonie. Szary, gruby kot wychynął z drugiego pokoju, by zakręcić się wokół jego kostek. Sherlock bez większego powodzenia spróbował otrzepać spodnie z sierści, którą zwierzę pozostawiło po sobie.

\- Nie byłam pewna, czy się do nas odezwiesz – powiedziała Gloria. - Założyliśmy się ze Scottem.

Pomyślał, że to dziwny temat zakładu, ale ugryzł się w język.

\- Wyszedł do sklepu – dodała. - Czasem wybiera się na dłuższy spacer. Niedługo powinien wrócić.

Skinął głową. Usiadł sztywno i ostrożnie, opierając kubek na kolanie. Wziął łyk, głównie po to, żeby mieć coś do robienia z rękami.

\- Śledziliśmy twoją karierę przez lata. Cieszyłam się, patrząc, jak dobrze ci się wiedzie.

 _Czemu miałoby cię to cieszyć?_ \- nie zapytał. - _Nie udało mi się ocalić twojego syna. Właściwie równie dobrze mogłem sam go zabić._

Zamiast tego powiedział:

\- Nie pamiętam go. Ani trochę.

Przez jej twarz przemknęło... coś. Natychmiast znikło. Żałował, że nie ma z nim Johna, John wiedziałby, co to znaczyło.

\- Byliście obaj bardzo młodzi – powiedziała.

Poruszył się niepewnie. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy byli skłonni tłumaczyć go jego młodością, tak jakby z jakiegoś powodu można było przykładać do niego niższe standardy tylko dlatego, że był dzieckiem.

\- Niektóre rzeczy się zapomina. - Jej wzrok był daleki i smutny. - Zapomina się szczegóły o ludziach, których się kocha, kiedy się ich traci. Mój Victor dużo się śmiał. Był zawsze szczęśliwy, nawet jako dziecko. Uwielbiam to wspomnienie, mogę sobie dokładnie wyobrazić jego małą, uśmiechniętą buzię. Ale nie słyszę go. I kiedy o tym myślę, kiedy próbuję przypomnieć sobie ten dźwięk... nigdy do końca mi nie wychodzi. Nigdy nie brzmi zupełnie tak, jak powinien.

\- Och – powiedział. Niespodziewanie coś zacisnęło się boleśnie w jego piersi. Zamknął oczy.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że spotkało go coś strasznego. - Jej głos był bardzo cichy. - Tylko nie wiedzieliśmy co. Oczywiście organizowaliśmy ekipy poszukiwawcze, ale policja zrezygnowała, skupiła się na jakimś włóczędze, który wtedy pojawił się w okolicy i miał nieciekawą przeszłość... Podążali za złym tropem, usiłowali dopasować do siebie zupełnie niepasujące fragmenty układanki. A potem był ten okropny pożar i...

Zamilkła i spojrzała mu w twarz. Nie był pewien, co tam zobaczyła.

\- No cóż. Czas mijał. Ciągle mijał. Chyba kiedy minie wystarczająco dużo czasu, wszyscy zaczynają żyć dalej. Zawsze czekają nowe tragedie gotowe odebrać zainteresowanie tragediom, które wydarzyły się wcześniej. Wkrótce zdawało się, że wraz ze Scottem pozostaliśmy jedynymi osobami na świecie, których obchodziło, że Victor w ogóle kiedyś istniał.

Otworzył usta.

\- Och, wiem, że to nie była prawda. A w każdym razie teraz to wiem. Ludzie nie radzą sobie z czyjąś żałobą. Tyle niekrytych emocji sprawia, że czują się niezręcznie. A po zniknięciu Victora było bardzo dużo emocji. W takich chwilach, w najbardziej nieoczekiwany sposób, traci się przyjaciół. Ludzie czują się zbyt niezręcznie, żeby patrzeć ci w oczy, nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć... więc nie mówią nic. I coraz łatwiej jest nie mówić nic, a potem zostaje tylko niechęć. W jakiś sposób sądzę, że Scott i ja przetrwaliśmy to tylko dzięki temu, że zostawiliśmy wszystko za sobą, przeprowadziliśmy się, zaczęliśmy od nowa gdzie indziej.

\- Moja siostra... - powiedział. - Ona...

\- Przesłuchiwano ją – przerwała mu Gloria. - Delikatnie, oczywiście. Policja rozmawiała ze wszystkimi. Twoja matka zdawała się wyczuwać, że ona wie coś, czego nie mówi, ale... ona miała pięć lat, Sherlocku. Nikt nie mógł się z nią porozumieć. Tylko śpiewała. Śpiewała, śpiewała i śpiewała. Jeśli coś wiedziała, nie mówiła o tym. Wtedy nikomu z nas nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że mogła mu coś _zrobić_. Ani mnie, ani Scottowi, a już na pewno nie policji.

\- Ja wiedziałem.

Podniosła na niego spokojny wzrok. Jej oczy były czerwone.

\- Żadnych... szczegółów. Oczywiście. Ale powiedziano mi, że ja... że... - Słowa utkwiły mu w gardle. Dusiły go.

\- Sherlocku – powiedziała łagodnie, o wiele łagodniej, niż zasługiwał. - Nigdy nie widziałam dziecka tak nieszczęśliwego jak ty po tym, co się wydarzyło, chociaż oczywiście nie byłam w stanie pocieszyć samej siebie, a już na pewno nie nikogo innego. Spędziłam trzydzieści trzy lata pokonując różne etapy złości, rozpaczy i akceptacji... To się nigdy nie kończy, nie naprawdę, nieważne co mówią... ale jedną rzeczą, w którą nigdy nie wątpiłam, jest to, że nie było nic, co mogłeś zrobić.

Pokręcił głową, bo to była nieprawda. _Nieprawda_. Victor był zagadką, tylko zagadką, a on był zbyt głupi, żeby ją rozwiązać.

\- Wielu ludzi mogę winić – mówiła dalej. - Mogę winić... i winiłam przez lata, szukałam winy w każdym, kto się nawinął. W sobie, oczywiście, bo niedostatecznie na niego uważałam. W Scotcie – z tych samych powodów. Victor wychodził i wędrował godzinami, godzina za godziną, a my się nigdy nie martwiliśmy, nigdy nie zastanawialiśmy, gdzie się podziewa. Może gdybyśmy postępowali inaczej... Widzisz? Ludzki mózg robi takie rzeczy, doprowadza się do szału, myśląc „gdyby tylko” i „jeśli bym”. Mogę winić twoich rodziców, bo nie byli zupełnie szczerzy w swoich podejrzeniach. Policję, oczywiście, która tak się skupiła na koncepcji porwania, że odmówiła przypatrzenia się innym możliwościom. Ekipy poszukiwawcze, za to, że nie doceniły, jak daleko może zawędrować zdeterminowane dziecko. Ale nigdy nie będę winić – _i nigdy nie winiłam_ – zrozpaczonego sześciolatka. I cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę ci to powiedzieć.

Powietrze w pokoju było ciężkie, a jego twarz gorąca.

\- Powinienem już iść. – Zerwał się na nogi. - Nie mogę się na zbyt długo oddalić z Londynu. Przestępcy będą wykorzystywać moją nieobecność, rozumie pani. Dziękuję za herbatę.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła na niego ze swojego krzesła. Nie wydawała się zaskoczona jego dyskomfortem ani też urażona nagłą decyzją, by wyjść. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, ile czasu spędził z Trevorami jako chłopiec i jak dobrze go znała. Oraz – kim był wtedy; kogo poznała.

\- Ja... - urwał.

Zamknęła oczy i skinęła głową. Wstała.

\- Powiem Scottowi, że tu byłeś – powiedziała, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Ujęła jego dłonie w swoje i ścisnęła je. - Tylko...

Odwróciła się, uniosła palec, dając mu znać, by chwilę poczekał i zniknęła w głębi korytarza. Szary kot podążył za nią.

Wróciła z zakurzonym i wyblakłym albumem na zdjęcia.

Instynktownie zrobił krok w tył i zerknął na drzwi.

\- Tylko... - Powiedziała znowu, kładąc album na stole. Przekartkowała go szybko, nie zatrzymując się na pojedynczych stronach. Grube karty skrzypnęły. - Proszę.

Wyjęła z plastikowej koszulki pożółkłą fotografię dwóch małych chłopców w trójskrzydlnych kapeluszach. Victor miał na oku opaskę, uśmiechał się szeroko do aparatu, śmiał się śmiechem, którego nie do końca mogła sobie przypomnieć jego własna matka. Sherlock dzierżył drewniany miecz i mrużył oczy, patrząc w słońce.

Morze odebrało mu ten miecz. Wyrwał mu go z palców nieubłagany prąd, kiedy Mycroft ciągnął go w stronę brzegu.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś to wziął.

Spojrzał na fotografię. Jego własna twarz, taka młoda, taka ufna. Nietknięta jeszcze tym, co miało nadejść.

\- Nieważne, co myślisz, albo w co wierzysz – powiedziała łagodnym, trochę smutnym głosem. - Prawda jest taka, że to dzięki tobie mogłam się pożegnać z moim synkiem po tylu latach.

\- Ja... - powiedział jeszcze raz.

Wcisnęła mu zdjęcie w dłoń, podobnie jak wcześniej kubek z herbatą. Jeszcze raz ścisnęła jego rękę – jej uchwyt był zaskakująco silny. Potem odwróciła się i raz głośno pociągnęła nosem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział niepewnie.

A potem, ponieważ nie wiedział, co jeszcze może powiedzieć, włożył ostrożnie fotografię do kieszeni płaszcza i wyszedł na ciepłe, wiosenne słońce. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

I zamiast iść na dworzec, jak planował, poszedł na cmentarz, gdzie na wieczny spoczynek położono szczątki Victora.

Kamień pod jego ręką był chłodny.

 _Zamknięcie etapu_.

Czy to właśnie tu robił? Nie miał pewności dlaczego spojrzenie na kamień ma zrobić jakąś różnicę. Jego istnienie nie sprawiało, że Victor był bardziej albo mniej martwy.

Znów zapragnął, by był z nim John, żeby mógł go zapytać, co to znaczyło. Co to powinno znaczyć.

Ale John i on nie rozmawiali o martwych. Nie o tych, którzy się liczyli.

Odwrócił się od kamienia i powoli ruszył w stronę ulicy.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

John stał tuż za bramą cmentarną i opierał się o płot. Obserwował go.

Sherlock zamrugał. Zmusił swoje nogi, żeby się poruszyły. John nie odepchnął się od płotu, lecz czekał cierpliwie, aż Sherlock do niego podejdzie.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

John niepewnym ruchem podniósł rękę, żeby podrapać się po karku.

\- Ja... Wpadłem dziś rano na Baker Street. Nie było cię, ale na laptopie miałeś otwarty rozkład jazdy pociągów. Taką... - zawahał się i posłał Sherlockowi napięty uśmiech - ...taką dedukcję nawet ja jestem w stanie wykonać.

Sherlock patrzył na niego. Patrzył i patrzył.

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz potrzebować przyjaciela. - John mrużył oczy, wbijając je w niebo i bardzo wyraźnie omijając wzrokiem Sherlocka. Odetchnął głęboko, jakby z trudem przyszło mu powiedzenie tego. - Być może. Tak?

Sherlock dopiero po chwili zauważył, że uniesienie głosu przy tym „Tak?” wskazywało na to, że John zaczyna wątpić w słuszność swojej decyzji. To pewnie z powodu tego patrzenia.

Skinął głową i odchrząknął.

\- Zawsze.

Przez twarz Johna przemknął wyraz zażenowanej ulgi. Odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

\- Gdzie jest...

John się uśmiechnął.

\- Pani Hudson jest święta. Przysięgam, jest prawdziwą świętą. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

John roześmiał się krótko w ten swój szczególny sposób, który tak naprawdę wcale nie był śmiechem.

\- Bo już miałem zamiar... Już miałem zamiar być tą osobą, która jedzie pociągiem z wyjącym dzieckiem przez dwie i pół godziny. Tą, którą inni pasażerowie chcą rozszarpać na strzępy. Miałem zamiar być tą osobą, Sherlock, a ja _nienawidzę_ tych osób, ale jeśli to oznaczało, że tu dotrę, to... Tak. Tylko że pani Hudson złapała mnie, kiedy już wychodziłem i stwierdziła, że chce spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją chrześnicą. Nie mam pewności, ale jest spora szansa, że zdecydowała tak tylko dlatego, że bała się, czy przeżyjemy.

\- Na pewno przesadzasz.

\- Na temat wycia? Nie, nie przesadzam. Nie miałeś przyjemności podróżowania z Rosie metrem, a to są krótkie przejażdżki. Moje uszy nigdy się nie zregenerują.

\- Hm. Będziemy musieli nad tym popracować.

John spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Wyszli razem z cmentarza na ulicę. Dłonie Johna były zaciśnięte w luźne pięści, jak John miał w zwyczaju, kiedy nie czuł się zupełnie rozluźniony.

\- No i... poszedłeś się z nimi spotkać? - spytał w końcu. - Z Trevorami?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Nie do końca był w stanie odgadnąć, co oznacza jego wyraz twarzy.

\- Tak.

\- W porządku?

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock, bo nie było w porządku, nic na świecie nie mogło sprawić, że to będzie w porządku. Nie dla Trevorów i nie dla niego. A jednak...

 _Dzięki tobie mogłam się pożegnać z moim synkiem po tylu latach_.

\- Nie pamiętam go, John – powiedział, przerywając to, co John próbował powiedzieć.

John zamilkł i zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się do Sherlocka, by na niego spojrzeć. Słońce oświetlało jego twarz.

\- W ogóle nie pamiętam Victora. A jego własna matka nie... nie pamięta nawet dźwięku jego śmiechu. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i umarł samotnie. Zasługiwał na więcej, prawda?

John otworzył usta i znów je zamknął. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- To naprawdę nie jest kwestia zasługiwania na nic, Sherlock.

\- To jaka to kwestia? - zapytał z irytacją. - To...

To kwestia zbyt wielu rzeczy powiązanych z innymi rzeczami, rzeczy sparaliżowanych, wykorzystanych, pozostawionych zgniliźnie. To kwestia jego samego i jego bezużytecznego, _bezużytecznego_ umysłu, który nie zasługiwał na pewność, jaką w nim pokładano. To kwestia Mary, która zamordowała go, by zachować sekret, ale umarła, żeby uratować mu życie. To kwestia Johna, Johna który zaczął dla niego znaczyć więcej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, Johna, którego życie na zmianę ratował i niszczył.

Myślał, że jest taki _bystry_. Ale zawiódł. Zawiódł Victora, zawiódł Mary, zawiódł Johna. Zawsze zawodził, gdy chodziło o coś, co naprawdę miało znaczenie.

Mary raziła go kulą i przyjęła za niego kulę, i ona też zaniknie. Jej córka nigdy jej nie pozna. John z czasem zapomni drobiazgi, zapomni zapachy, dźwięki i dotyk. Nadejdzie dzień, w którym John szukać będzie śladu wspomnienia, najsłabszego dźwięku jej śmiechu, i nie będzie w stanie sobie przypomnieć. I nieważne, kto był winny, nieważne, kto w danej chwili dokonał wyboru, ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzało się do niego. Gdyby nie wtrącał się, kiedy uciekła...

\- Gdybyś się nie wtrącał, Sherlock, i tak bym zapominał to wszystko, bo by jej _nie było_ – powiedział John zduszonym głosem i _dobry Boże_ Sherlock cały czas mówił na głos.

Pokręcił głową. Był przerażony samym sobą i reakcją Johna, którą wywołał.

\- Ona...

\- Dostrzegła niebezpieczeństwo i _uciekła_. Może to był dla niej właściwy wybór. Nie wiem. Może nie powinniśmy byli jej ścigać. Ale zrobiliśmy to, Sherlock, ruszyliśmy za nią, a ona zdecydowała się wrócić. Sama podjęła tę decyzję. Nie zmusiłeś jej do tego. Ja jej do tego nie zmusiłem. Nikt jej nie związał i nie umieścił w tym samolocie. Wróciła do domu, ale w końcu znowu by uciekła. Kiedy tylko coś by się wydarzyło. I znowu, i jeszcze kolejny raz. Nie była... - John zacisnął oczy, odchylił głowę w tył i wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie była _na stałe_. Nigdy nie miała zostać na zawsze.

\- John.

\- To by nie wyszło. To nie miało szans wyjść. Chciałem, żeby było inaczej i ona też tego chciała, ale nie mieliśmy szans. I powinienem... ty powinieneś to _wiedzieć,_ Sherlock, bo zrobiłeś więcej niż ona czy ja razem wzięci, żebyśmy byli razem.

 _Kochał ją, oczywiście, ale też jej nienawidził._ Słowa Eurus. Obojętne. Rzeczowe.

John wciąż mówił, wciąż kręcił głową i mówił tym ponurym głosem.

\- ...tak było, Jezu, Sherlock, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tobie lepiej wychodziło to małżeństwo niż mnie czy Mary.

 _Ktoś szalony. Czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny_.

\- John – powiedział chrapliwym głosem. Okazało się, że ma problemy z formułowaniem słów. - Musisz... muszę zrozumieć, co ty mówisz. Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

John odetchnął jeszcze raz i podszedł bardzo blisko. Wyprostował ramiona.

\- Mówię, że mimo że cały świat – oraz wszyscy wokół, wliczając w to ciebie – bardzo się stara, żeby wmówić ci, że ponosisz winę za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które się wydarzyły, to nie... - Urwał, potrząsnął głową i zacisnął wargi w cienką linię. - ...nie ponosisz winy. Nie jesteś niczemu winny. Właściwie wprost przeciwnie, jesteś tą osobą, która najbardziej się starała. Za każdym razem.

\- Ja nie...

\- Victor Trevor nie zasługiwał na to, co go spotkało – powiedział John. - Oczywiście, że nie. Nie zasługiwał na to, a to i tak się stało. Tak już czasem bywa, Sherlock. Nikt nie pilnuje, żeby na koniec rachunek wyszedł na zero. Wszyscy gramy najlepiej jak potrafimy kartami, które nam rozdano, nawet jeśli te karty są gówniane.

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

Chociaż to nie do końca prawda. Były rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Zamiast tego gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i powiedział:

\- Za dwadzieścia minut jest pociąg do Londynu. Złapiemy go, jeśli się pospieszymy.

 

*

 

Nie odezwał się ponownie, dopóki nie usadowili się na siedzeniach, a Cardiff nie zaczęło znikać za brudnymi szybami.

Pociąg był zatłoczony i usiedli blisko, z ramionami przyciśniętymi do siebie. John pachniał lekko wodą kolońską.

John to zrobił. John wsiadł w pociąg i pojechał do Cardiff, żeby go znaleźć, żeby zaoferować swój własny rodzaj cichego wsparcia.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Sherlock cicho. Nie ważył się spojrzeć w bok, patrzył więc przed siebie.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział John chrapliwym głosem. Skinął głową i lekko szturchnął ramię Sherlocka swoim własnym. - Do usług.

 

*

 

Zmęczeni i spięci po podróży dotarli na Baker Street. Sherlock natychmiast spojrzał w stronę drzwi pani Hudson.

\- Och, idź – powiedział John. - Ucieszy się na twój widok.

A potem wszedł po schodach. Jego kroki były tak cudownie znajome, że przez chwilę Sherlock mógł udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, że to nadal _dom_.

A potem zapukał do drzwi pani Hudson.

Otworzyła szybko, a na jego widok na jej twarzy pojawił się ciepły uśmiech. Poklepała go po policzku i wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę go w niego uszczypnąć, niczym zbyt przyjacielska ciocia.

\- Ojej, jest tu ktoś, kto będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, że się pojawiłeś – powiedziała.

Tak jakby się umawiały, Rosie wydała pisk radości z kojca.

Sherlock podszedł do niej i pochylił się, napotykając jej wyciągnięte ramiona. Podniósł ją. Zagaworzyła coś do niego wesoło, a on nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem jej w czubek głowy.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że pani Hudson obserwuje go z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Och – powiedziała. - Jak ona cię kocha.

Zamrugał i spojrzał na Rosie. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie wielkimi, dociekliwymi oczami – oczami Johna – i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

Odchrząknął.

\- Niemowlęta preferują znajomych...

\- Daj spokój. – Pani Hudson zamachała ręką. - Nie zaczynaj z tym nonsensem.

Zamknął usta i znów spojrzał na Rosie. Wciąż się uśmiechała, a jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Tak – powiedział. - No cóż. To chyba obustronne uczucie.

\- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś go rano – powiedziała pani Hudson wesoło z figlarnym wyrazem twarzy. - Na ramieniu miał torbę z pieluszkami, Rosie na piersi w nosidełku i jeszcze _ta mina_ , jakby wybierał się na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Musiałam się nad nim zlitować.

\- O ile wiem, Rosie nie jest wielbicielką pociągów.

\- Zajęłam się nią z przyjemnością. - Jej głos opadł do konspiracyjnego szeptu. - Teraz jest inaczej, nie tak jak wcześniej. Chyba lepiej sobie z nią radzi, nie uważasz?

Nie sądził, by był najwłaściwszą osobą do udzielenia odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Sherlock kiedyś patrzył przez okno samochodu, jak John – ubrany w cienkie, pożyczone, szpitalne ciuchy – tuli Rosie do siebie, jak chowa twarz w jej włosach i wdycha jej zapach. Jego ramiona drżały i zaciskał mocno objęcia, jakby ktoś miał wydrzeć z nich lada chwila jego córkę.

Ten uścisk wyglądał jak przeprosiny. Jak przeprosiny i jak obietnica.

A Sherlock patrzył przez szybę i _pragnął_ , pragnął tak nagle i boleśnie, i paląco, jakby jego serce wykręcało się w piersi. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, zemdliło go, a jego skóra nadal była ciepła w miejscach, które znalazły oparcie w Johnie podczas drogi do domu.

I czasem, kiedy jego umysł stawał się szczególnie okrutny, zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby wysiadł z samochodu. Gdyby powiedział: „Zmieniłem zdanie, chyba jednak zostanę” i wszedł za Johnem i Rosie do domu Mary, gdyby pozwolił sobie na wtargnięcie w ich życie, na udawanie – choćby tylko przez chwilę – że są rodziną.

Ale zamiast tego pochylił się w stronę kierowcy, powiedział „Proszę jechać”, i nie umiał się nie odwrócić i patrzeć za siebie, kiedy samochód ruszył.

Jakiej obietnicy by John nie złożył tego dnia swojej córce w słabym świetle poranka, najwyraźniej jej dotrzymał.

Trzy dni w tygodniu pracował na chirurgii. Na ten czas zatrudnił opiekunkę dla Rosie (zbił niezbyt szczere protesty ludzi dookoła stanowczym „Mam dość wykorzystywania innych”), ale poza tym prawie nigdzie się bez niej nie ruszał. A to dziwne... dziwne zachowanie, niechęć, _opór_ , który zdawał się mu towarzyszyć w pierwszych miesiącach po jej urodzinach, całkowicie znikł. Zastąpiło go coś innego. Zadowolenie. Spokój. Miłość.

Sherlock odchrząknął, zupełnie świadom, że zbyt długo nie odpowiada, że fala myśli wciągnęła go do wnętrza jego głowy.

\- Tak – odpowiedział. - Radzi sobie lepiej.

Wyszedł i zaniósł Rosie na górę do ich mieszkania (nie, swojego mieszkania, _swojego_ , nie ma sensu tego mylić) w którym John już rozsiadł się na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty i przeglądał gazetę, jakby sama jego obecność nie była cudem.

_Ktoś szalony. Czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny._

_Kochał ją, oczywiście, ale też jej nienawidził._

_Wystarczyło mi tylko, że przeczytałam jego bloga, i już wiedziałam, co lubi._

Chciał rzucić się na Johna i domagać wyjaśnień, chciał zażądać, by wyjaśnił coś z bałaganu, którym stał się jego własny umysł. Nagle zapragnął wiedzieć, czy John zamyka oczy i odkrywa, że znów jest w Musgrave, czy śni o zimnie i ciemności, o tym, co zobaczył albo poczuł, albo czego doświadczył w tej studni, co odmieniło jego sposób myślenia.

Chciał wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby nie wyślizgnął się spod ramienia Johna w samochodzie kiedy docierali do Londynu, a John zaczął się przebudzać.

Chciał, żeby John i Rosie byli tutaj, na Baker Street. Zawsze. Na zawsze.

Chciał. _Chciał_.

Stał na progu z Rosie usadzoną na biodrze, a John podniósł na niego wzrok. Podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się. Podał mu menu, które zaplątało się między kartki gazety.

\- Obiad? - spytał.

Sherlock wszedł do mieszkania i podszedł do kominka. Rosie już wyciągała rączkę, żeby złapać nietoperza. Wyjął z kieszeni fotografię – Victor o zapomnianym uśmiechu, on sam z zagubionym mieczem – i postawił ją za czaszką.

Potem odwrócił się do Johna, czując, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu, którego nie był w stanie poskromić.

\- Umieram z głodu.

 


	6. Kręgi na wodzie

Mijały tygodnie. Pierwsza rocznica śmierci Mary zaskoczyła go, zakradła się do drzwi niczym zapomniany i zupełnie niemile widziany gość.

Kiedy się obudził i poszedł szukać herbaty, kuchnia była pusta.

Spojrzał na telefon. Żadnych wiadomości.

Przypuszczał, że milczenie Johna nie powinno być niespodzianką. Ostatecznie Sherlockowi nie pozwolono iść na pogrzeb. Oznajmiła mu to pani Hudson – łagodnie, ale stanowczo.

Chciał tam być. To pragnienie go zaskoczyło. Ale było szczere.

W dniu pogrzebu wstał wcześnie, wziął prysznic i się ubrał. Patrzył przez okno, jak pani Hudson – wyglądająca na drobną i kruchą w ciemnych ubraniach – wyszła z domu. Stawiała zdecydowane kroki. Nie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć za siebie.

I zamiast stać u boku Johna w kościele ( ~~tam, gdzie było jego miejsce~~ tam gdzie już nigdy nie miał mieć miejsca), przeszukał szafki kuchenne, aż znalazł na wpół opróżnioną butelkę szkockiej, która stała tam od wieczoru kawalerskiego Johna.

Wytarł kurz z zakrętki, nalał sobie alkoholu do szklanki i opróżnił ją dwoma łykami. Cały proces powtórzył jeszcze dwukrotnie, zaciskając powieki.

Potem porzucił pustą butelkę na blacie kuchennym i wyjął telefon. Połączył się z gabinetem Elli Thompson i, głosem otępiałym od alkoholu, umówił się na spotkanie.

Przez jakiś czas wszystko było źle.

Teraz było lepiej.

Szczerze mówiąc, było lepiej niż mógł mieć nadzieję.

Ubrał się i wyszedł z domu. Niebo miało granitowoszary odcień.

Niespiesznie szedł przed siebie. Po jakimś czasie uniósł wzrok. Nie był szczególnie zaskoczony, że nogi zaniosły go do londyńskiego akwarium.

Wszedł do środka, kupił bilet i przez godzinę kluczył po różnych wystawach. Dookoła falowała błękitna woda. Pomyślał, że panuje tu spokój, w każdym razie w przekonaniu niektórych ludzi. Pewnie w przekonaniu większości ludzi. Ten chłodny, uspokajający błękit...

W miejscu, w którym umarła Mary, wymieniono podłogę. Stał z rękami w kieszeniach i patrzył w dół. Myślał o tym, jak inaczej mogła się potoczyć tamta noc.

Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł z akwarium. Jego kroki były ciężkie.

Zaskoczyło go jasne, południowe niebo. Dopiero po chwili mrugania i mrużenia oczu zauważył Mycrofta stojącego tuż przed głównym wejściem i obserwującego tłum z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ach. - Mycroft skierował na niego wzrok. - Przypuszczałem, że cię tu znajdę.

Sherlock prychnął i odwrócił oczy.

\- Przecież mnie obserwujesz.

Mycroft odchrząknął i ruszył u jego boku. Przeszli przez most, meandrując między grupami turystów.

\- Czuję, że jestem ci winien przeprosiny – powiedział Mycroft.

\- Wielokrotne. Za co tym razem?

\- Za Carla Powersa.

Sherlock się zatrzymał.

\- Jak rozumiem, pamiętasz to imię.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam to imię.

\- Tak. - Głos Mycrofta był zduszony. - Oczywiście.

\- Moriarty zamordował go, gdy był tylko dzieckiem. Chyba że zaraz mi oznajmisz, że to też sobie wymyśliłem.

\- Nie – odparł Mycroft. - Nie wymyśliłeś.

Sherlock ruszył z miejsca szybkim krokiem, unikając innych pieszych.

\- Najpierw przyszedłeś do mnie. - Mycroftowi nieco brakowało tchu. - Ze swoimi podejrzeniami.

\- Tak. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się z trudem. - A ty oznajmiłeś mi, że mam bujną wyobraźnię. Czy istnieje jakiś powód tej rozmowy?

\- _Powód_ jest taki, że myślałem... założyłem... że twoja obsesja na temat śmierci tego chłopca wynikała ze wspomnień na temat Victora Trevora. I, oczywiście, nie miałem racji.

\- Ach. Dobrze wiedzieć, że od zawsze doskonale oceniałeś każdą sytuację.

\- Sherlock.

Znów się zatrzymał i odwrócił. Mycroft marszczył brwi.

\- Proszę – powiedział jego brat. - Spróbuj zobaczyć tę sytuację z mojej perspektywy. Obsesyjnie fascynowałeś się wiadomościami o utonięciu dziecka.

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech, a potem zacisnął wargi.

\- Myślałem, że ci pomagam. Zawsze chciałem ci pomóc.

Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Mycroft rozmawiał z nim łagodnie – bez buforu antypatii nie był w stanie walczyć ze wspomnieniem swojego brata, który poluzowuje krawat, prostuje się i ofiarowuje swoje życie.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata, Sherlocku... Nie doceniałem cię. Pozwalałem ci myśleć, że jesteś głupi, że w jakiś sposób jesteś... gorszy.

\- Dlaczego teraz o tym mówisz? Umierasz czy co?

Mycroft parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, o ile mi wiadomo, to nie. Ale przyszło mi na myśl, że powinieneś to usłyszeć, szczególnie w tym dniu.

\- Każde życie dobiega końca – mruknął Sherlock.

\- Każde serce zostaje złamane – zgodził się Mycroft, powtarzając ich stary refren. - Uczucia w niczym nie pomagają. Ale zdaje się, że ostatecznie... jednak pomogły. I za to bardzo cię przepraszam.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę. Zamrugał. Otworzył usta, a potem znów je zamknął.

\- Czy mam sądzić, że wybrałeś się dziś do akwarium w celach pokutnych?

Mary siedząca na podłodze, rozpaczliwie łapiąca powietrze, jej skóra skąpana w błękicie, jej ciemna krew na podłodze. Twarz Johna, jego _twarz_ , tylko wściekłości i bólu, że trudno go poznać. I on, który stał, tylko stał z wyciągniętą ręką. Bezużyteczny, skamieniały, bezradny. Porażony, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie masz za co pokutować – powiedział Mycroft cicho.

\- To nie jest twoja decyzja.

\- Nazwałeś Johna Watsona swoją rodziną.

Sherlock pochylił głowę.

\- Tak.

\- A zatem sądzę, że dzisiejszy dzień powinieneś spędzić ze swoją rodziną. Zgodzisz się ze mną?

 

*

 

Jego dłoń drżała, gdy wyciągnął ją, by zapukać do drzwi domu Johna. Schował ją do kieszeni.

Drzwi uchyliły się i przez moment, jeden krótki moment, stracił poczucie czasu i to nie John stał w drzwiach lecz Molly, Molly z malutką, bezbronną Rosie w ramionach, Molly z zaczerwienionymi oczami i opuszczonymi kącikami ust, Molly z niechętnymi, ostrymi słowami.

_Każdy, byleby nie ty._

Znów widział wyraźnie i to był John, to John stał w progu. John ze zmęczonymi oczami i brwiami unoszącymi się w... zaskoczeniu? Nie wydawał się niezadowolony.

\- Cześć – powiedział John i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - A to ci niespodzianka. Nie... nie wpadasz tu zbyt często. Czy wszystko... hm...

John mrużył oczy w słońcu na cmentarzu w Cardiff, gdy Sherlock wciąż czuł się otumaniony po rozmowie z Glorią Trevor. Sam fakt, że tam wtedy był, z oświetlonymi słońcem włosami, z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy, był cudem. I to, co wtedy powiedział...

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz potrzebować przyjaciela – powiedział Sherlock. Odchrząknął i pochylił głowę. Czekał.

\- Tak. - John wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nerwowa, fałszywa wesołość zniknęła z jego twarzy; zastąpiło ją coś mniej oczywistego. - Tak. Właściwie to potrzebuję.

Sherlock niepewnie przeszedł przez prób. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Dom pachniał Johnem, Rosie, podgrzaną na obiad zupą z puszki. Pachniał środkami czystości i chusteczkami antybakteryjnymi. Na stole w kuchni stał zbyt duży, poperfumowany, cmentarniany bukiet kwiatów. Rośliny były świeże, a zatem dostarczono je niedawno. Zapewne sprezentował je ktoś, kto czuł się w obowiązku pamiętać o tym dniu, ale nie był zbyt bliski Johnowi.

Pewnie był to ktoś z rodziny. Być może jego siostra.

W powietrzu nie było śladu Mary. Brakowało nawet przelotnej nuty Clair de la Lune.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John.

Sherlock, wzięty z zaskoczenia, odwrócił się.

John stał w korytarzu z Rosie w ramionach. Sherlock instynktownie wyciągnął ramiona w tej samej chwili, w której ona sięgnęła w jego stronę.

\- Cześć, Watson – powiedział cicho, biorąc ją na ręce i huśtając lekko.

Jej oczy były senne i zamglone – najwyraźniej dopiero przebudziła się z drzemki. Uśmiechnęła się jednak szeroko i chwyciła go za włosy.

\- Usiądź – powiedział John.

Spojrzał na kanapę.

 _Chodź ze mną_ – powiedział John, kiedy jechali samochodem, rozgrzani i zaspani.

 _Nie_ – odparł Sherlock.

Zawsze czuł się niekomfortowo w domu Johna. Nawet kiedy Mary żyła.

Ledwie mógł się zmusić, żeby usiąść. Nie zrobił tego, kiedy poprzednim razem pojawił się u drzwi Johna, zaraz po drugiej wiadomości Mary. Nie zdjął nawet płaszcza.

Ale teraz trzymał w ramionach ciężką i ospałą Rosie, John patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem i...

Usiadł. Sztywno. Niepewnie.

Kanapa należała do Johna. Poduszki do Mary. Kolorowe, radosne dekoracje. Coś, co podobałoby się osobie, którą Mary chciała być.

Ciche życie rodzinne nie pasowało jej ani trochę bardziej niż Johnowi. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy John o tym wiedział – czy któreś z nich tak naprawdę zdawało sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to drugie próbuje nadać mu kształt, który do niego nie pasuje.

Na swój własny sposób próbował im pomóc. Odwracał ich uwagę. Całkiem sporo wiedział o potrzebie odwracania uwagi.

Na stoliku przed nim stała parująca, gorąca herbata. John siedział obok niego z własnym kubkiem w dłoniach. A zatem minął jakiś czas. Musiał się wyłączyć.

John nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony. Sączył herbatę, patrząc na Sherlocka. Miał zmęczone oczy.

\- Lubiłeś ją – powiedział.

Sherlock zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Mary.

\- Och. - Brzmiało to dziwnie. Oczywiście, że lubił Mary. Myślał, że to jasne. - Tak.

John wziął kolejny łyk herbaty, tym razem zbyt duży, i skrzywił się.

\- A ja nie.

\- Nie mów głupot. Oczywiście, że ją lubiłeś. - W tej samej chwili wróciły do niego słowa Eurus: _Kochał ją, ale też jej nienawidził_.

Rozgoryczony, pokonany John zwiesił głowę.

\- Nie jestem pewien, co właściwie powinienem dziś czuć.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem osobą, której należy się w tej kwestii radzić.

John parsknął ostrym śmiechem i poklepał go po plecach. Powoli zabrał rękę.

\- Lubiłeś ją – powtórzył. - Naprawdę. To nie była poza ani sztuczka.

\- John.

\- Nigdy nie przeszła mi wściekłość na nią. Ale ty... ty w ogóle się nie zezłościłeś. Prawda?

Sherlock bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał czasu, żeby się złościć. Był w szoku, a potem umierał. A potem zajął się innymi rzeczami.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Rozumiałem jej motywy.

\- Prawie cię zabiła.

\- Nie chciała, żebym umarł – wyjaśnił. - Ale w ostateczności wolała stracić mnie niż ciebie. - Jego wargi drgnęły i zamrugał. - Co nietrudno zrozumieć.

\- I... i to wystarczy? Zrozumienie? Zrozumieć znaczy wybaczyć?

\- Żywienie uraz nie ma sensu. Konflikt karmi się brakiem zrozumienia, nie sądzisz?

John zaniósł się suchym, nerwowym śmiechem. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ja chyba działam inaczej.

Sherlock wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Wziął łyk herbaty. Rosie stanowiła ciepły, stabilny ciężar na jego piersi i głęboko oddychała.

\- I to ci nie przeszkadza?

\- A dlaczego by miało?

\- Podobno patrzymy na zmarłych przez różowe okulary.

\- Przez co?

John znów się roześmiał, tym razem szczerze, z sympatią.

\- To znaczy, że ich idealizujemy. Ignorujemy wady.

\- Ach.

\- Wiem, że zaraz po tym wszystkim ja... ja dokładnie to robiłem. Miałem w głowie obraz Mary, tego jaka... No cóż. Nie do końca tego, jaka była. Raczej była taka, jaką chciałem, żeby była. A może jaka sama chciała być. Nie wiem. Mówiłem do niej, a ona do mnie.

 _Przez dwa lata nosiłem cię w głowie_ – nie powiedział. - _Szeptałeś porady, ochrzaniałeś mnie, kiedy się popisywałem. Pocieszałeś mnie, kiedy krwawiłem, kiedy zwisałem z sufitu w Serbii i wariowałem od braku snu. Ale to nie byłeś tak naprawdę ty. Niezupełnie. W tym obrazie był jakiś fałsz. W tobie był jakiś fałsz. A kiedy się zorientowałem, jak bardzo pragnę dotrzeć do prawdy, było już za późno._

\- To się... zdarza – wykręcił się w końcu od odpowiedzi.

\- Byłem na nią taki zły, Sherlock. Byłem wściekły, a potem ona umarła.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie. - John pokręcił głową. - Nie. Okłamałem ją. Zdradziłem. I to nie dlatego, że... Nie dlatego, że chciałem... Byłem mile połechtany zainteresowaniem. Każdy by był. Ale nie dlatego to zrobiłem.

Sherlock poruszył się delikatnie, żeby nie przeszkadzać Rosie.

_Podobało mu się niebezpieczeństwo, wiesz? Choćby myśl o zdradzeniu kogoś, kto mógł go zabić. Dreszczyk napięcia._

\- Miała przede mną tyle sekretów - Głos Johna był zduszony. - Chciałem mieć jakieś własne. I jeśli to nie jest _najgłupsza_ , najbardziej niewybaczalna wymówka...

\- John...

\- Sherlock – mówił dalej John. - Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wybaczyć.

\- Tak. Niektórych się nie da. Ale to nie są takie rzeczy, o których teraz mówisz.

John znów parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, w którym pobrzmiewały łzy. Niedowierzającym śmiechem. Pociągnął nosem. Odwrócił wzrok.

Dłoń Sherlocka drgnęła. Zawahał się. Rosie spała, wsparta na jego piersi.

_Ani się waż._

Zamknął oczy i podniósł rękę. Delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna.

To było teraz dozwolone. Dotykali się. Dla pocieszenia. Mógł to zrobić. Już to robił. Zastanawiał się, ile razy będzie musiał sobie o tym przypominać, zanim zapamięta na dobre.

John odetchnął. Odprężył się pod ciężarem dłoni.

Po chwili podniósł ramię i przykrył dłoń Sherlocka własną. Krótko ścisnął ją ciepłymi, suchymi palcami.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

 

*

 

_Wiesz, co to oznacza._

_Musimy mu powiedzieć._

Otworzył oczy i znów był dzieckiem. Leżał w łóżku, a noc sączyła się przez okna.

Jego pokój był nieduży, przytulny, znajomy. Podrapane, drewniane biurko stojące pod ścianą. Regały. Tablica Mendelejewa przypięta nad łóżkiem.

Dom był cichy, ale wiedział, że obudziły go podniesione głosy.

Jego rodzice rzadko się kłócili, ale jeśli już, to robili to pod kryjówką nocy.

Usiadł. Zaplątał się w kołdrę i skopał ją z siebie.

Przez chwilę pokój tonący w ciemnościach wydawał się obcy. Większy. Sufit był wysoki. Inne łóżko, twardszy materac.

Rzucił się w stronę lampki nocnej i ją zapalił.

Pokój był taki, jak powinien być. Nieduży. Przytulny. Znajomy.

Nudny.

Skrzypnięcie za drzwiami. Ciche pukanie. Do pokoju weszła Mamusia. Zaciskała wargi z przepraszającą miną.

\- Obudziliśmy cię?

\- Nie. - A potem dodał – Tak. - A potem, ponieważ na wpół spał, a obecność Mamusi sprawiła, że dziwny strach i dezorientacja zmalały, dodał – Mieszkamy gdzie indziej?

Zawahała się, patrząc na niego w napięciu.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Obudziłem się, a mój pokój był inny.

\- Śniło ci się – odparła łagodnie.

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział, czy mu się śniło, czy też nie. Teraz, kiedy złote światło lampy otulało ściany, a matka przyniosła z sobą uspokojenie, wydawało się to prawdopodobne.

\- Rozmawiałam z Mycroftem – powiedziała, podchodząc do łóżka. - Powiedział, że do niego dzwoniłeś.

Przewrócił oczami i opadł na łóżko. Jego nagły strach znikał i zostawiał za sobą irytację. _Mycroft. Ależ oczywiście_ , że się wygadał.

\- Powiedział, że mówiłeś o jakimś artykule w gazetach. O chłopcu, który utonął?

\- Carl Powers. - Sam słyszał, że brzmi na nadąsanego. Przeklęty _Mycroft_.

\- Znałeś go?

\- Nie. Przeczytałem o nim w gazecie. To się stało w Londynie.

\- Sherlock... - Zawahała się. W jej twarzy było coś straszliwie sprzecznego. Wyciągnęła ramię i dotknęła jego czoła.

Zmarszczył brwi. Czekał.

Po chwili zabrała dłoń i zamknęła oczy.

\- Mój słodki syneczku...

\- Nie jestem słodki. - Odwrócił głowę.

\- Śpij.

Zamknął oczy.

 

*

 

Obudził się, oszołomiony, we własnym łóżku. Przez krótki moment utknął gdzieś między przeszłością a teraźniejszością.

Wczesne światło dnia igrało po suficie. Rozluźnił się i opadł na poduszki, słuchając znajomych dźwięków za oknem.

Wstał i przeciągnął się. Zawahał się, a potem założył szlafrok i ruszył do kuchni.

Na stole stał imbryk ze świeżo zaparzoną, wciąż gorącą herbatą.

Mieszkanie było puste. Nie było żadnego powodu, żeby nie było puste.

 _Ktoś szalony. Czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny_.

Wypił herbatę. Wziął prysznic i się ubrał.

Samochód podjechał punkt jedenasta. Czekał na niego z futerałem w dłoni i wyszedł z domu, zanim pojazd zdążył zaparkować.

Kiedy Sherlock wsiadł do środka, Mycroft uniósł brwi.

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłeś tak punktualny. Jakaś specjalna okazja?

\- Chciałbym się gdzieś zatrzymać po drodze.

Samochód kluczył po ulicach. Zwolnił, kiedy dojeżdżali. Mycroft poruszył się i prychnął cicho.

\- Czyżbyś zgłodniał?

\- To nie dla mnie.

 

*

 

\- Frytki? - zapytała Eurus.

\- Obawiam się, że wystygły.

Podeszła do szyby i podniosła mały kartonik, który przecisnął. Obejrzała go dokładnie.

\- Nie dają nam tu frytek.

\- A co wam dają?

\- Odpowiednio zbilansowane potrawy, które spełniają wszelkie zapotrzebowanie żywieniowe.

\- Brzmi bardzo nudno.

Coś pojawiło się na jej twarzy, jakby leciutkie rozbawienie. Podniosła frytkę do ust i zjadła ją powoli. Zamknęła oczy.

Sherlock przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zerknął na kamerę na ścianie. Mycroft bez wątpienia ich obserwował.

\- Przyniosłeś mi prezent – powiedziała, kiedy przełknęła pierwszą frytkę. Odłożyła kartonik. - Musisz czegoś ode mnie chcieć.

\- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę.

Popatrzyła na niego nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Patrzyła na niego bardzo długo.

A potem wzięła swoje skrzypce.

 

*

 

Kiedy wrócili do Londynu, było ciemno. Szyja Sherlocka była podrapana, a ramię, w którym trzymał smyczek, bolało. Grali przez wiele godzin.

Wysiadł z samochodu. Otworzył drzwi i ruszył schodami do swojego pustego mieszkania.

Które nie było puste.

John siedział w swoim fotelu. Jego włosy oświetlało miękkie światło lampy. W dłoniach trzymał książkę, a w ramionach Rosie, która opierała główkę na jego piersi. Głowę odchylił w tył i miał zamknięte oczy. Oddychali w jednym tempie, równo i głęboko.

Dłonie Sherlocka drżały. Odstawił futerał na podłogę.

John przebudził się, zamrugał gwałtownie, a potem jego twarz złagodniała, kiedy zobaczył, gdzie się znajduje. Rosie dalej spała.

\- Cześć – szepnął John.

Sherlock poczuł, że rozchyla wargi w uśmiechu. Skinął głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.

Patrzyli na siebie, a cisza była przyjazna. Ciepła.

\- Przyniosłem coś na wynos – powiedział John. - Pewnie już ostygło, możemy podgrzać w mikrofali.

Sherlock zerknął przez ramię w stronę kuchni. Na stole stało pudełko w plastikowej torebce. Miał wrażenie, że na ten widok coś wyrywa mu się z klatki piersiowej. Nie do końca wiedział, czemu.

Powinien się odezwać. To w oczywisty sposób wynikało z wyrazu twarzy Johna.

Skinął głową w stronę ciemnego, cichego telewizora, stojącego w rogu pokoju.

\- Obejrzymy coś? - A potem, chociaż na pewno miał tego pożałować, dodał – Ty wybierz.

\- Dobrze. - John zamknął oczy i pokiwał głową. Pocałowawszy Rosie w czubek głowy, podniósł się z fotela. Podchodząc do kanapy, minął Sherlocka, roztaczając za sobą znajomy zapach.

Sherlock odetchnął głęboko. Zapach Johna i Rosie wypełnił jego płuca i zdawał się go ogrzewać. Ich obecność wypełniła mieszkanie, sprawiła, że wydawało się domem.

 


	7. Spokój

\- Ludzie tak się przywiązują do swoich zwierzątek.

Było ciepło i wilgotno. W powietrzu wisiał ostry zapach chloru.

Odetchnął głęboko, świadom każdego szczegółu, świadom delikatnych uderzeń fal wody w basenie o beton, własnego przyspieszonego oddechu, ostrego zapachu adrenaliny, który wydzielał John. I, oczywiście, Moriarty'ego, niemożliwej do odczytania białej karty. Strasznego w swoim spokoju, przerażającego w szaleństwie.

Moriarty uśmiechał się chytrze. Jego czarne oczy lekko błyszczały. Ten uśmiech wyglądał tak, jakby przestępca znał jakiś sekret, jakby udał mu się wyjątkowy dowcip.

I jeszcze John, który czekał na sygnał – przerażony ale spokojny, o czujnych oczach. Opanowany. Lojalny. _Wzruszająco lojalny_. Jego lojalność miała go zabić.

Sherlock nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał.

 _Nie przyszło mu do głowy_ , że mógłby stracić Johna w taki sposób. Że Moriarty sięgnie po takie środki. Sherlock traktował to jak grę, jak intelektualny flirt bez konsekwencji dla prawdziwego życia. Był taki głupi, tak okropnie krótkowzroczny, a teraz...

Zamknął oczy.

\- Sher-lock – powiedział Moriarty śpiewnie z naganą w głosie.

Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w celi o miękkich ścianach. Brudne mury sięgały wysoko. Gdzieś poza jego wzrokiem na ziemię skapywała woda, krople uderzały o ziemię z rytmicznym, doprowadzającym do szału pluskiem.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? - szydził Moriarty. Leżał na ziemi, skrępowany brudnymi więzami. Jego skóra kwaśno śmierdziała, a smród wgryzał się w ściany.

\- Och, no już – powiedział. - Ze mną mo-o-ożesz porozmawiać!

\- Naprawdę – odparł Sherlock.

\- Śmiałem się z ciebie, wiesz? - Moriarty wstał, ciągnąc za sobą łańcuchy, i oparł się o gnijącą ścianę. - Myślałeś, że jesteś taki bystry. Myślałeś, że jesteś mi równy. A tu okazuje się, że nie nadążasz nawet za swoim własnym biednym mózgiem, a co dopiero za moim! Wróciłem do domu i śmiałem się, śmiałem, śmiałem!

\- Czego chcesz?

\- To ty przyszedłeś do mnie, Sherlocku. To ty musisz czegoś chcieć. - Moriarty odetchnął głęboko, z irytacją. - Przychodzisz tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś _chcesz_.

Sherlock milczał.

\- Moim zdaniem było idealnie. Basen. Woda. Twój mały przyjaciel – mówił przestępca. - Taki lojalny. Gotowy, by oddać za ciebie życie. Taki dobry zwierzaczek.

\- Przestań.

\- Sam przestań! - szydził Moriarty. Jego głos stawał się coraz wyższy, dziecięcy, krnąbrny. - Wszystko mi powiedziała, wiesz? Rudobrody! Urocze, Sherlocku, naprawdę. Ty i te twoje zwierzaki. Znalazłeś sobie całkiem porządnego Johna. Był gotów dla ciebie umrzeć tamtej nocy. Nawet się nie zawahał. - Urwał, przechylił głowę w bok. - Hmm... Założę się, że teraz by się zawahał.

Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i nie znalazł nic poza białymi materacami. W rozpaczy wyciągnął ręce i przesunął dłońmi po sztywnym materiale, szukając jakiejś wyrwy.

\- Och – zachichotał Moriarty. - Nie wiedziałeś, że tu jest jak w Hotelu California? W każdej chwili możesz zrezygnować z pokoju, ale nigdy nie uda ci się odejść!*

Sherlock zacisnął powieki i odetchnął ciężkim, kwaśnym powietrzem. Policzył do pięciu. Otworzył oczy.

Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Moriarty, stała Eurus. Miała na sobie te same brudne ubrania i krępowały ją te same więzy. Łańcuchy ciągnęły się po ziemi.

\- Wypalę ci serce – powiedziała głosem Moriarty'ego, wbijając wzrok w Sherlocka. Jej twarz była obojętna, bez wyrazu.

Wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Zza materacy za nią zaczął wydobywać się dym. Cienkie, ciemne strużki wspinały się ku sufitowi. Żółty płomień lizał ściany, rozszerzał się, rósł.

\- Ciekawość zabiła kota – powiedziała, gdy ogień podpalił jej włosy. Uśmiechnęła się. - Ale satysfakcja go wskrzesiła.

 

*

 

Usiadł gwałtownie ze stłumionym okrzykiem. Spływał potem. Pościel kleiła się do jego ciała. Odsunął ją nagłym ruchem.

Sypialnia była ciemna, spokojna i cicha, jeśli nie liczyć jego oddechu. Jeszcze wcześnie. Niebo za oknami dopiero zaczynało jaśnieć.

Sen już się rozmywał, zostawiając po sobie uczucie niepokoju. Od wydarzeń na Sherrinford, od Musgrave, sny nie dawały mu spokoju. Ale były to zazwyczaj wspomnienia, które jego umysł zdejmował z półki dla ciągłego roztrząsania. Żaden sen nie przypominał tego.

Bardzo dawno temu zdarzało się, że zauważał dźwięki płynące z sypialni na piętrze, które świadczyły o tym, że John przeżywa bezsenną noc. Zdarzało się, że spędzał długie, bezsenne godziny wraz z Johnem w salonie. Było ciepłe światło lampy i herbata, i książki, i kiepskie programy w telewizji. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

Nie ma żadnej potrzeby, żeby teraz o tym rozmawiać. Johna nie ma i nie zauważy, że coś jest nie tak.

Wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Wszedł do kuchni, gdy słońce zaczynało wschodzić.

Herbaty nie było.

Najwyraźniej pani Hudson nie brała poprawki na koszmary senne.

Zaczął przeglądać twittera na komórce, ignorując salon. Niebezpiecznie byłoby pozwolić sobie na myślenie o nim. Było zbyt blisko do niespokojnych snów. Łatwo byłoby się pomylić.

Musiał ufać swojemu umysłowi, swoim zmysłom. Nie miał nic poza nimi.

Nie minął nawet kwadrans, gdy usłyszał lekkie kroki pani Hudson na schodach.

\- Ojej – powiedziała ze zdumieniem. - Nigdy nie wstajesz tak wcześnie.

\- Wie pani, co mówią. Ranne ptaszki. Robaczki. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Czy jakoś tak.

Postawiła na stole tacę z herbatą. Popatrzyła na niego, a na jej czole wyraźnie malował się niepokój.

\- Nic ci nie jest, mój drogi?

\- Oczywiście, że nic. Dlaczego pani pyta?

Nie odpowiedziała. Poklepała go tylko lekko po ramieniu, zanim poszła. Jej dłoń była miękka i ciepła.

Pił herbatę. Promienie wczesnego poranka zaczynały wpełzać przez szyby.

Telefon, który leżał przed nim na stole, zawibrował.

_Opiekunka Rosie ma grypę_

Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w ekranik.

_Przepraszam, że zawracam Ci głowę, ale mógłbyś?_

I zaraz potem:

_Połowa chirurgii ma dziś chorobowe_

Równo siedem sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie, o co się go prosi. Szybko wystukał odpowiedź:

_Oczywiście._

Na dole zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi. Ciężkie, pospieszne kroki na schodach. Sherlock wstał od stołu z palcem wiszącym nad przyciskiem „Wyślij”. Szlafrok musnął mu kostki.

John stanął w drzwiach wraz z Rosie w nosidełku.

Sherlock zerknął na swój telefon. Nie nacisnął jeszcze „Wyślij”. Z całą pewnością przeprocesowanie prośby Johna nie zajęło mu _aż tyle czasu_.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział John z lekką zadyszką. Potrząsnął głową z zażenowaniem. - Jechałem już taksówką, kiedy do ciebie napisałem. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Chyba nic. Nic nie myślałem. Spanikowałem i byłeś pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałem. Nie powinieneś czuć się zobowiązany...

Sherlock zamrugał – nie miał wpływu na to, że jego umysł zawiesił się na „byłeś pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałem”. Otrząsnął się i uniósł telefon. Niewysłane „Oczywiście” widniało na ekranie.

\- Och – powiedział John. Odetchnął przez nos i trochę się rozluźnił. - Aha. Dobrze. Ja... Dzwoniłem do szpitala, że nie dotrę, ale mają dziś problem z ludźmi i błagali mnie... ale nie muszę. Jezu. Powinienem mieć jakiś plan B na takie sytuacje, to jasne, że czasem będą się zdarzać, i...

\- John. - Sherlock zrobił krok w przód i wyjął nosidełko z ręki przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się do Rosie, która miała roziskrzone oczy i radosną twarz. - Wszystko w porządku. Mogę... - Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. - Mogę być twoim planem B.

\- Dobra. - John nadal wydawał się zmieszany.

Rosie marudziła w nosidełku, wyraźnie pragnąć uciec z więzów i odkrywać świat. Wyciągnęła pulchne ramię w stronę salonu, kominka i wystawionych na nim niesamowitości.

Umiała już chodzić, chociaż niepewnie i czasem potrzebowała asysty, ale była w stanie sama zaspokajać własną ciekawość. To wprowadziło nowy wymiar do ich rutynowych spacerów po pokoju. Sherlock zaczął zostawiać ciekawe przedmioty bliżej ziemi, żeby mogła je odkryć sama.

Nagle salon nie wydawał się polem minowym, ale krainą cudów.

\- Poradzimy sobie – powiedział.

 

*

 

Pewnego słonecznego popołudnia spędził ponad godzinę, pokazując Rosie próbki farb i sprawdzając, na jakie kolory najlepiej reaguje. Starannie notował jej reakcje.

Odmalował stary pokój Johna. Kupił łóżeczko, mały przewijak i komodę. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Powtarzał sobie, że to rozsądne, skoro John zaczął chętnie wykorzystywać go jako plan B, kiedy opiekunka chorowała albo brała dzień wolny (co się zdarzało i miało się zdarzać także w przyszłości). Nie można przewidzieć, co się wydarzy. Lepiej, żeby Rosie miała wygodne miejsce, w którym mogła się przespać. Na wszelki wypadek.

Zdecydował się o tym nie wspominać.

 

*

 

\- Opowiedz mi o celi wyłożonej materacami – powiedział do Mycrofta, przekrzykując łoskot śmigieł. Sherrinford znikało pod nimi.

Skrzypce znów leżały w futerale, który trzymał między nogami. Eurus nie rozmawiała z nim podczas tej wizyty, zamiast tego grała długi, powolny i smutny utwór, stojąc plecami do szyby. Po jakimś czasie on również się odwrócił i przyłączył do gry.

\- To chyba była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim poruszysz ten temat. - Głos Mycrofta był ciężki i zrezygnowany.

\- A więc to _jest_ wspomnienie.

\- Niezupełnie.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał przez okno na wzburzone morze. Czekał.

\- W pewnym sensie to jest wspomnienie. W taki sam sposób, w jaki Rudobrody był wspomnieniem.

Wstrzymał oddech, ale nie odwrócił głowy.

\- Ach. - Jego głos był słabszy, niż by sobie tego życzył.

\- Sherlocku, czy pamiętasz w ogóle cokolwiek z tego okresu? Po tym, jak spłonęło Musgrave Hall?

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym – odparł z frustracją.

\- To prawda.

Zapadła cisza, którą zakłócały tylko rytmiczne uderzenia śmigieł i wycie silnika.

\- Można powiedzieć, że aż do tamtego momentu byliśmy wychowywani w sposób niestandardowy.

\- Nie zauważyłem.

Mycroft odchrząknął i poruszył się.

\- Po tym, jak spłonęło Musgrave, jak zabrano Eurus... wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Co ty nie powiesz.

Mycroft nie połknął przynęty.

\- Po raz pierwszy poszliśmy do prawdziwej szkoły. To była duża zmiana dla nas obu, ale ja poradziłem sobie bez większego problemu. Ty...

\- Nie jestem tak zupełnie głupi – warknął Sherlock z irytacją.

\- Nie jesteś. - W głosie Mycrofta na moment pojawił się szczery żal. - Nie chcę wyciągać nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Ale wcześniej zawsze byłeś towarzyski, Sherlocku. Bardzo towarzyski. Gdzie byśmy nie poszli, znajdowałeś przyjaciół, zaznajamiałeś się z każdym, kto poświęcił ci uwagę. To uległo zmianie.

Odwrócił wzrok, czując się bardzo niezręcznie. Utracił tę część samego siebie, stanowiła wyrwę w jego pamięci – wyrwę pozbawioną dna i przerażająco, przytłaczająco pustą.

\- Zamknąłeś się na świat, Sherlocku. Załamałeś się. Dręczyły cię koszmary. Baliśmy się, że nigdy nie dojdziesz do siebie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Biedny Sherlock, jego umysł jest zbyt delikatny, by znieść prawdę.

\- _Na miłość boską!_

Sherlock z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na brata. Mycroft siedział na brzegu fotela, jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się. Kiedy znów się odezwał, jego głos był szorstki i rzeczowy.

\- Eurus zamknięto w stosownej instytucji. Nasi rodzice odwiedzili ją sześciokrotnie. Towarzyszyłem im trzy razy. Wtedy zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz w domu.

\- I?

\- I nic – odparł Mycroft. - Nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę twojej... dość bujnej wyobraźni. Nie wolno ci było zobaczyć się z Eurus, więc twój umysł zadecydował... niewątpliwie z pomocą góry obrazowych książek i filmów... jak wygląda jej nowe miejsce pobytu.

\- Cela...

\- Ona nigdy nie przebywała w celi wyściełanej materacami, Sherlocku. Jej miejsce pobytu nie było luksusowe, ale wygodne i całkowicie dostosowane do potrzeb pięcioletniego dziecka. Wydaje się więc, że ponownie chcąc uchronić cię od krzywdy, doprowadziłem do niej.

Sherlock spojrzał na futerał ze skrzypcami między swoimi kolanami. Futerał był zakurzony i znoszony. Potem podniósł wzrok na napiętą twarz Mycrofta. Skinął głową i znów odwrócił się do okna.

\- Kiedy wuj Rudy i ja podjęliśmy decyzję o przeniesieniu jej na Sherrinford, uznaliśmy, że tak będzie najlepiej. Dla wszystkich. Została po prostu usunięta z równania. Zaaranżowano pożar, zmieniono jej dokumenty. Mamusia i Tatuś byli, oczywiście, zrozpaczeni, chociaż chyba nie skłamię, jeśli przyznam, że w ich poczuciu winy była odrobina ulgi. Ale ty, Sherlocku... budziłeś się z krzykiem przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Miałeś bardzo wyraźne sny o Eurus, zamkniętej w wyłożonej materacami celi, która znika w płomieniach. Z pewnością te sny były podbudowane twoimi własnymi, prawdziwymi wspomnieniami z płonącego Musgrave.

Zamknął oczy. Czuł coś na pograniczu świadomości. Jego własny głos, ale młodszy i wysoki ze strachu: _Jej włosy płonęły!_

\- A potem, jakby ktoś nacisnął przycisk, zmieniłeś się – powiedział Mycroft. - Wydawało się, że o niej zupełnie zapomniałeś. Wydawało się, że zapomniałeś o wszystkim, co się stało.

\- I tyle.

\- Sam zbudowałeś mury, bracie. Ja tylko pomogłem ci je umocnić.

Skinął głową i odetchnął. Fotel był niewygodny i uwierał go w plecy. Chciał ciepłego, wygodnego mieszkania na Baker Street, z Rosie na podłodze i Johnem mamroczącego coś przyjaźnie ze swojego fotela.

Ale to nie należało do niego. Nie miał prawa tego chcieć.

\- Zawsze byłeś dla mnie najważniejszy, Sherlocku.

\- Owszem – przyznał Sherlock cicho. - Być może częściowo na tym polegał problem.

Przez jakiś czas lecieli w ciszy. Kiedy helikopter zaczął powoli zniżać się nad Londynem, Mycroft wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, spojrzał na ekran i jęknął boleśnie.

\- Co znowu? Kolejna wojna?

\- Nie – odparł Mycroft. - Zdaje się, że Mamusia odkryła Facebooka.

 

*

 

Mieszkanie na Baker Street nie było puste.

John siedział w swoim fotelu, przeglądając coś na laptopie. Rosie tkwiła w kojcu. Przed nią leżały przyklejone do podłogi kartki. Dziewczynka była cała umazana bardzo jasnymi kolorami.

Sherlock zatrzymał się w progu, nadal trzymając futerał. Patrzył.

John podniósł wzrok.

\- Cześć – powiedział. W kącikach jego ust ugrał uśmiech. - Twoja mama jest na Facebooku.

Sherlock zamrugał. Zamrugał jeszcze raz.

\- Tak. Wie... wiem.

John podążył za jego wzrokiem, spojrzał na Rosie. Przybrał zmieszany wyraz twarzy.

\- Maluje palcami. Jest... niezła z niej artystka. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął głową. - No i pożerało to jej uwagę przez ostatnią godzinę. Chyba mamy rekord.

Rosie uniosła wzrok, dekoncentrując się po raz pierwszy od przyjścia Sherlocka. Gdy go zauważyła, pisnęła i zaklaskała w dłonie, rozsmarowując między nimi grubą porcję farby.

\- Wyłożyłem podłogę gazetami – powiedział John. - I plastikiem. Nie powinna nic pobrudzić...

Sherlock zignorował go i podszedł do Rosie. Odłożył futerał i ukucnął, by spojrzeć na kolorowe smugi, którymi pokryła całą kartkę. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i plasnęła dłońmi w kałużę jasnofioletowej farby.

\- Piękne – powiedział. - Chyba to oprawimy.

\- Co? - John wydawał się zbity z pantałyku.

\- Kiedy wyschnie, oczywiście. - Sherlock zdjął płaszcz i marynarkę, po czym podniósł Rosie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jego koszula właśnie zostaje pomalowana.

Zagaworzyła coś – być może próbując wypowiedzieć jego imię – i wtuliła główkę w jego szyję.

\- Twoja koszula... - powiedział John.

\- Mam inne.

John wbijał w niego wzrok, a jego twarz była trudna do odszyfrowania. Oczy miał jasne, poszukujące.

\- BUZIA! - zażądała Rosie. Sherlock posłusznie podszedł z nią do ściany, żeby mogła obejrzeć żółtą, uśmiechniętą twarz.

Kiedy patrzył na tę twarz z Rosie, nie przeszkadzało mu, że ten uśmiech jest znajomy-ale-inny. Rosie ją uwielbiała, tak jak uwielbiała nietoperza w małej, szklanej gablotce, żuki czy czaszkę. Tak jak uwielbiała wszystkie rzeczy, które nie zawsze należały do niego.

Wyciągnęła rękę i, zanim mógł zareagować, przycisnęła małą, mokrą, fioletową dłoń do tapety, zostawiając idealny odcisk dłoni obok uśmiechniętej twarzy.

\- Cholera. - John zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucił się, żeby zamoczyć ręcznik leżący pod zlewem. - Cholera, na instrukcji napisali, żeby nie stosować tego na tapety. Przepraszam...

Sherlock zbył go machnięciem ręki i wszedł na kanapę. Rosie zachichotała, gdy podniósł ją w stronę ściany i ponownie przycisnęła dłonie do tapety. Na wzorze pojawiły się dwa kolejne jasnofioletowe odciski dłoni.

\- Co ty...

Sherlock go zignorował. Zszedł z kanapy i zaniósł Rosie do kojca, do bałaganu, który tam zrobiła. Popatrzył na nią, na jej blond loki zaczesane na jedną stronę główki, na bluzkę poplamioną kolorowymi kropkami, na wyschniętą, fioletową smugę na nosie. Ścisnęło mu się serce.

\- Głosuję za tym, żebyśmy trzymali się fioletowego – powiedział stanowczo, a Rosie skinęła głową. Podniósł fioletową tubkę, wycisnął farbę na gazetę i opuścił dziewczynkę, żeby mogła zanurzyć w niej dłonie.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John.

Zawahał się, po czym również zanurzył swoją dłoń, którą nie podtrzymywał Rosie, w farbie. Mlasnęło nieelegancko. Rosie zachichotała. Wrócił z dziewczynką pod ścianę, opierając ją o biodro.

\- Sherlock – powtórzył John.

Znów wstąpił na kanapę i tym razem Rosie się nie wahała. Wyjąc ze śmiechu, przycisnęła fioletowe dłonie do tapety. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i przyłożył do ściany swoją własną dłoń.

\- Co ty _wyrabiasz?_

 _-_ Zmieniam wystrój – odparł Sherlock, odwracając się do niego.

John gapił się na niego, a jego brwi unosiły się coraz wyżej. Spojrzał na ścianę, ustrojoną teraz serią fioletowych śladów, niektórymi dużymi, a niektórymi małymi. Spojrzał na porzucone farby w kojcu Rosie.

\- Dawaj – powiedział Sherlock.

John rzucił ręcznik na ziemię, w trzech szybkich krokach podszedł do farb i usmarował swoje dłonie na fioletowo. Zawrócił, wszedł na kanapę, chwiejąc się lekko. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Sherlocka, na Rosie, na ścianę, a potem potrząsnął głową i przycisnął dłonie do tapety.

Dwa idealne ślady.

 

*

 

\- No, to co to takiego? - zapytał John później, kiedy siedzieli na kanapie pod schnącymi odciskami dłoni, z pustymi pudełkami po jedzeniu na wynos na małym stoliku. W dłoni trzymał komórkę.

Sherlock westchnął i pochylił się, żeby rzucić okiem.

Facebook, oczywiście. Jego matka wrzuciła na portal potworną liczbę zdjęć tak jego, jak i Mycrofta w różnym wieku, a John ignorował program w telewizji, zamiast tego przeglądając je i chichocząc.

Zdjęcie, które przykuło uwagę Johna, wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, nie było kolejnym reliktem z czasów jego młodości. Była to dość niedawna fotografia jego rodziców, którzy uśmiechali się szeroko stojąc wśród małej grupki ludzi. Twarze mieli bardzo blade, prześwietlone lampą błyskową.

Wszyscy na zdjęciu ubrani byli we flanelowe koszule, jeansy i kowbojskie buty oraz kapelusze. Od góry do dołu mieli na sobie ubrania w kiczowatym stylu rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu.

\- Ach, pamiątka z czasów, kiedy brali udział w konkursie tańca liniowego. - Westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

Rosie została umyta i przebrana, a teraz, spokojna i śpiąca, siedziała w swoim kojcu. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy nie wspomnieć o pokoju na piętrze – wszystko było w nim gotowe, ale jak dotąd brakowało okazji, by z niego skorzystać. Natychmiast zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. John wkrótce będzie się zbierał. Nie było sensu wyskakiwać z czymś takim.

John wydał z siebie dźwięk, który przypominał zduszony śmiech.

\- Brali udział _w czym_?

\- Błagam, nie każ mi tego powtarzać.

\- Oj nie, myślę że to coś, co zdecydowanie warto powtarzać.

\- Naprawdę nie.

John coś mu odpowiedział, ale Sherlock już nie słuchał, bo znów spojrzał na ekran. Wyrwał telefon z ręki Johna.

\- Hej! - John sięgnął po komórkę.

Z tyłu, po prawej stronie jego matki, stała kobieta. Na sprężystych jasnych włosach miała kapelusz kowbojski, a w dłoni trzymała butelkę z piwem. Jej skóra była opalona – przy czerwonej koszuli wydawała się niemal pomarańczowa. Puszczała oko do aparatu, przyjmując wystudiowaną, zalotną pozę.

Eurus.

Była niemal nie do poznania. Zmieniła nie tylko wygląd, ale także zachowanie, cały sposób bycia.

Wywiodła go w pole. Dwukrotnie wywiodła w pole Johna. Wywiodła w pole Mycrofta.

I najwyraźniej wywiodła w pole również ich rodziców.

No cóż. Ostatecznie _myśleli_ , że nie żyje.

Bez słowa oddał Johnowi komórkę. Wstał z kanapy, zszedł po schodach i wyszedł z domu. Pozwolił, żeby drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły.

Ruchliwa Baker Street żyła widokami, dźwiękami i zapachami nocnego Londynu. Z każdej strony bodźce atakowały jego zmysły. Stał otępiały na chodniku, pozwalając wymijać się przechodniom.

_Gdzie jeszcze była przez te wszystkie lata? Co jeszcze robiła?_

Drzwi za nim skrzypnęły. Niepewne kroki. John.

\- To ona, prawda? - zapytał John. Jego głos był cichy, słowa przeznaczone tylko dla uszu Sherlocka.

\- Tak.

\- Ledwie jestem w stanie ją rozpoznać. Nawet teraz, kiedy to wiem. Jest... Jest w tym bardzo dobra.

\- Tak.

Przez chwilę stali razem w milczeniu, nieruchomi pośród tłumu przechodniów.

Paraliżujący natłok danych zwolnił. Sherlock był świadom tylko Johna i jego cichego, spokojnego oddechu. Jego ramienia, które tak delikatnie dotykało jego własnego. Zamknął oczy, dopasował tempo swojego oddechu do oddechu Johna. Uspokajał się.

 

*

 

\- Wolno jej mieć zdjęcia?

Mycroft poruszył się i zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby interesowały ją pamiątki.

\- Nie o to pytałem.

\- Wolno jej mieć zdjęcia albo obrazy. Oprawione w prosty plastik. Żadnego szkła.

\- To dość bezsensowne ograniczenie. Gdyby chciała zdobyć broń, skrzypce wystarczałyby, żeby...

\- Protokół, Sherlocku, istnieje nie bez powodu.

Skinął głową, zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Wyciągnął rękę.

Mycroft zerknął na ekran. Jego wzrok się pogarszał. Wkrótce będzie musiał pogrzebać swoją próżność i nabyć parę okularów do czytania.

\- Tak – powiedział ze znudzeniem. - Widziałem to zdjęcie. I ośmielam się powiedzieć, że bardzo tego żałuję.

Sherlock nie zabrał telefonu. Czekał.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz jakiś powód, żeby... - Mycroft gwałtownie urwał. Zmarszczył brwi, sięgnął po telefon i przysunął go bliżej do twarzy. Podniósł wzrok. Gwałtownie pobladł.

\- Jak rozumiem, to kolejna rzecz, którą przegapiłeś.

Mycroft odchrząknął.

\- Na to wychodzi.

Odłożył telefon na biurko. Sherlock zabrał go i włożył z powrotem do kieszeni.

\- Nie zrobiła im krzywdy.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- A miała doskonałą okazję. Nic nawet nie podejrzewali.

\- Może ktoś jej przeszkodził.

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock. Pomyślał o Eurus stojącej za szkłem - dziwnej, opuszczonej i niebezpiecznej. Zagrażająca światu, egzotyczna istota. - Była ciekawa.

 

*

 

\- Kolejny prezent? - spytała Eurus. Obserwowała go z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, gdy wsuwał pakunek przez małe drzwiczki.

Nie odpowiedział. Zajął się wyjmowaniem skrzypiec. Uniósł smyczek. Oparł instrument o swoje ramię i zaczął grać.

Zamarła z wyciągniętą ręką. Posłuchała.

\- To twoja kompozycja – powiedziała po chwili.

Skinął głową i grał dalej.

\- Niedawna.

Znów skinął lekko głową. Wydawało się, że to ją usatysfakcjonowało. Znów skupiła się na pakunku.

Zapakował to w zwykły, brązowy papier. Rozerwała go. Patrzyła.

Wydrukował zdjęcie i włożył je do grubej, plastikowej ramy, która przeszła surową inspekcję strażników w Sherrinford.

Uniósł smyczek znad strun. Zapadła cisza. Obserwował Eurus badawczo.

\- Musiałam zostawić trofeum na lotnisku – powiedziała w końcu, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Gdybym z nim wróciła, wszystko by się wydało. Nawet Mycroft zauważyłby _coś takiego_.

Po raz pierwszy wymówiła to imię. Jej głos nie był jadowity, w każdym razie nie bardziej, niż głos Sherlocka na co dzień.

\- Tak – powiedział. - Pewnie by zauważył.

_Gdzie jeszcze byłaś? Co jeszcze zrobiłaś?_

Miał tyle pytań. Zmusił się, żeby ich nie zadać.

Przez bliżej nieokreślony czas wpatrywała się w milczeniu w zdjęcie. Potem odłożyła je ostrożnie na niski, szary stolik koło lustra. Podniosła skrzypce.

 

*

 

Kiedy wrócił, John czekał na niego na Baker Street.

John niemal zawsze czekał na niego na Baker Street w dni, w które jeździł do Sherrinford. Wydawało się, że nastąpiła jakaś milcząca umowa, że nieświadomie podpisał społeczny kontrakt.

Ale był za to wdzięczny.

\- Było w porządku? - spytał niepewnie John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, nie wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi się od niego oczekuje.

\- Było jak było – odpowiedział w końcu.

John podtrzymał jego spojrzenie i zacisnął wargi. Skinął głową. Najwyraźniej szukał sposobu, by zmienić temat.

\- Przyjechaliśmy tu metrem – powiedział po chwili, a w kącikach jego warg krył się uśmiech. - Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo gotówki na taksówkę, i... Nie płakała, Sherlock. Ani razu.

Sherlock spojrzał na Rosie, siedzącą pośród książeczek i zabawek. Uniósł brwi.

\- Chyba z tego wyrosła czy coś – dodał John. - Mój Boże, nie masz pojęcia, jaka to ulga.

Sherlock, który spędził kilka długich popołudni ze słuchawkami wytłumiającymi dźwięk na uszach, słuchając spokojnie skrzypcowych koncertów podczas przejażdżek metrem po całym Londynie razem z Rosie, tylko się uśmiechnął.

 

*

 

Sprawa kradzieży dzieła sztuki zagroziła wszystkiemu.

Kiedy tylko urodziła się Rosie, John zadeklarował stanowczo: _Rosie nie powinna towarzyszyć w śledztwach._

Takie kompleksowe postanowienie było oczywiście absurdalne. Sherlock o tym wiedział, Mary o tym wiedziała, tylko John był na tyle uparty, że stanowczo podtrzymywał swoje słowa. Ale nawet on w końcu zmiękł. Oczywiście. Bo to było absurdalne.

A więc zmienił nieco swoją zasadę: _Rosie może towarzyszyć przy zbieraniu dowodów do niewyjaśnionych spraw._ Potem dodał: _Oraz do aktywnych śledztw, ale tylko w przyjaznych dzieciom miejscach publicznych_.

Ale to w końcu przestało wystarczać i zmieniło się na: _Rosie może nam towarzyszyć w pierwszych oględzinach miejsc zbrodni, ale tylko w przypadku włamań i innych spraw pozbawionych przemocy._ Co ostatecznie zmieniło się na: _Jakichkolwiek spraw, pod warunkiem, że nie ma wyprutych flaków_.

Na okoliczność flaków Sherlock zaproponował opaskę na oczy, ale John natychmiast zaoponował.

Detektyw musiał przyznać, że zasada: _Absolutnie żadnych pościgów i innego biegania_ miała sens i nie widział powodu, by z nią walczyć. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Rosie będzie na tyle duża, by porządnie powalić przestępcę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że chodzenie nadal bywało dla niej wyzwaniem, raczej nie miało to nastąpić zbyt szybko.

Ale to...

No cóż.

Lestrade poprosił o jego asystę przy śledztwie dotyczącym obrazu (przeciętnej jakości), który zniknął z modnej galerii wkrótce po tym, jak został sprzedany za niebotyczną sumę pieniędzy. Galeria dopominała się rozstrzygnięcia sprawy i Sherlock ostatecznie zgodził się porozmawiać osobiście z artystą, aby sprawdzić, czy Scotland Yard nie pominął jakiegoś podejrzanego (lub podejrzanych).

Kiedy odebrał telefon od Lestrade'a, John był na Baker Street.

John siedział na kanapie razem z Rosie i oboje podjadali z miseczki pełnej pokrojonych owoców. Policzki i palce Rosie były umazane sokiem, co powinno być obrzydliwe, a nie urocze, a co Sherlock niestety i tak uważał za urocze.

Nie widział powodu, żeby nie zabierać Johna wraz z Rosie na rozmowę. To miało być proste, pozbawione przemocy spotkanie, zwykłe zbieranie informacji. Ostatecznie artysta był tu ofiarą, a nie przestępcą.

Więc ruszyli razem, we trójkę. Rosie siedziała w nosidełku na piersi Johna, który z szerokim uśmiechem dotrzymywał kroku Sherlockowi.

Lestrade i dwóch innych policjantów powitało ich w mieszkaniu artysty. Było to nieduże miejsce, zawalone niedokończonymi malowidłami i farbami. W powietrzu wisiał zapach terpentyny.

Sherlock zerknął na Johna i zobaczył, że John patrzy na artystę spode łba, z niesmakiem, i dzięki jednej cudownej fali danych zrozumiał, że artysta był nieuprzejmy i nie chciał współpracować wcale nie dlatego, że był zirytowany, ale dlatego, że ukradł własny obraz w ramach jakiegoś niezbyt sprytnego oszustwa ubezpieczeniowego.

\- Och – westchnął, a John uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i szczerze. Sherlock czuł się jak na haju, więc mówił dalej i dedukował, i patrzył, jak wyniosły uśmieszek znika z twarzy artysty, a na twarzy Johna rośnie zachwyt, i...

 _Norbury_ – powiedziała z naciskiem pani Hudson w jego głowie. - _Norbury, Sherlocku. Norbury!_  
Lestrade podszedł, by zabrać artystę.  
Sherlock zakończył swoją przemowę zachwyconym, dumnym wykrzyknieniem, odwrócił się i wyszczerzył w uśmiechu do Johna, który odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Naśladując go, uśmiechała się też Rosie. Jej cała twarzyczka rozjaśniła się i dziewczynka wyciągnęła do Sherlocka stęsknione rączki...  
...dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym artysta wykręcił się od Lestrade'a i uderzył Sherlocka w skroń kubkiem na pędzle. Terpentyna spłynęła detektywowi po szyi, a pędzle rozsypały się po ziemi. Przykląkł na jedno kolano, osłaniając oczy, które już zaczynały piec od rozpuszczalnika.  
Artysta rzucił się szczupakiem w stronę drzwi. John powalił go natychmiast, niemal bezmyślnie, naprawdę doskonałym lewym sierpowym.  
John stał w miejscu, ciężko oddychając, z Rosie w nosidełku na piersi. Sherlock uniósł na niego łzawiące oczy i zamrugał.  
\- BUM! - krzyknęła Rosie, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
Lestrade, który padł na ziemię, żeby zakuć w kajdanki teraz już bardzo prawdopodobnego podejrzanego, aż zgiął się wpół w ataku zaskoczonego śmiechu. Dołączyli do niego dwaj policjanci, a Rosie, szczęśliwa, że jest w centrum uwagi, wybuchnęła szaleńczym chichotem.  
\- Sherlock... - John się nie śmiał. Wciąż ciężko oddychał. Przykucnął, co nie było łatwe z rozentuzjazmowaną Rosie na piersi. Wyciągnął rękę.  
Sherlock gwałtownie machnął dłonią, zaciskając oczy.  
\- Zabierz ją... Terpentyna. Nie powinna... niech jej nie wdycha. - Jego serce waliło ciężko. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się dziać zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
\- Cholera. - John natychmiast wycofał się z pola rażenia. - Musisz to z siebie zmyć. Nie kapnęło ci do oczu?  
Sherlock znów machnął ręką, próbując zmusić przyjaciela, by cofnął się jeszcze bardziej. Rosie wciąż się śmiała, krztusiła się od pełnego ekscytacji chichotu. Mózg Sherlocka nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić, ciągle słyszał w tym dźwięku panikę.  
\- Zabierz go do samochodu – powiedział Lestrade do jednego z policjantów, który natychmiast zajął się oszołomionym artystą.  
Lestrade podszedł do Sherlocka, chwycił za ramię i pomógł mu wstać. Kopnięciem posłał pędzle, które walały mu się pod nogami, w kąt pokoju.  
\- Tam jest chyba łazienka. No chodź, to na pewno szczypie.  
Sherlock spojrzał na Johna zmrużonymi oczami. Skóra na jego karku rzeczywiście szczypała.  
\- Nic jej nie jest? - spytał ostrym tonem. - John, _nic jej nie jest?_  
Z ust Rosie wciąż wydawał się wysoki chichot. Dziewczynka była zachwycona wydarzeniami tego wieczoru. Nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć. Patrzył wprost na nią, a potem...  
\- John – powiedział, nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić i odwrócił się, mimo Lestrade'a, który ciągnął go za ramię. - Czy nic jej...  
\- Sherlock, wszystko z nią w porządku – odparł John zduszonym głosem. Wydawał się zdyszany, a może także lekko spanikowany. - Jezu. Po prostu... Idź.  
Zrobił kolejny chwiejny krok i znów się zatrzymał.  
\- Nie oblał jej?  
\- Nie. Nic jej nie jest. Po prostu... Och, na miłość boską...  
Szelest, trochę zamieszania. John wyjął Rosie z nosidełka na swojej piersi i podał córkę zaskoczonemu policjantowi, który stał obok niego.  
Zaczęła płakać, gdy tylko zauważyła, że nie zna osoby, która ją trzyma. Serce Sherlocka ścisnęło się. Piekły go oczy. Co irytujące, Lestrade wciąż trzymał go za łokieć i próbował ciągnąć w zupełnie niewłaściwą stronę.  
Usiłował strząsnąć z siebie rękę Lestrade'a i się cofnąć. Rosie szlochała, spazmatycznie biorąc oddech w przerwach.  
\- Zabierz ją na korytarz! - wrzasnął Lestrade. - Błagam!  
Policjant posłuchał i płacz ścichł. Sherlock zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku Rosie i nadział się na Johna, który położył uspokajające dłonie na jego ramionach.  
\- Nic jej nie jest. – Mówił spokojnym, nieugiętym głosem. Żołnierz, lekarz w chwili kryzysu. - Sherlock, nic jej nie jest. Jesteś bardziej wstrząśnięty niż ona. Jest w korytarzu i prezentuje pojemność swoich płuc – równie wybitną, jak cała ona. Jest bardzo zajęta przedstawianiem się wszystkim sąsiadom. A ty musisz iść do łazienki i polać skórę zimną wodą. Nie dostało ci się do oczu?  
\- Nie – odparł Sherlock, trąc energicznie łzawiące oczy. - Tylko opary, John...  
\- Nic jej nie jest – powtórzył John i pchnął go lekko.  
Poszedł.  
Łazienka była mała i duszna. John podprowadził go do umywalki i odkręcił kran. Sherlock pochylił się posłusznie i chlapnął zimną wodą na twarz.  
John chwycił ręcznik, zanurzył go w wodzie. Wykręcił go nad karkiem Sherlocka. Zimna woda uspokajała, ściekając po skórze.  
Powtórzył ten ruch jeszcze kilkakrotnie, podczas gdy Sherlock zwieszał się nad umywalką i opłukiwał twarz, aż wydawało mu się, że jego powieki nie skleją się szczelnie.  
John zakręcił wodę. Wyżął ręcznik i przycisnął go do karku Sherlocka.  
Sherlock słyszał jego oddech. Bez odwracającego uwagę szmeru płynącej wody, pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie dostało ci się do oczu? - spytał John cicho. Szybko oddychał. - Albo do ust? Nosa?  
\- Nie – odparł Sherlock. - Miałem odwróconą głowę. Ja...  
Jego koszula i marynarka były przemoknięte na plecach od chluśnięcia terpentyną i zimnej wody. John nie był zbyt ostrożny przy moczeniu jego karku. Zimny materiał przyklejał mu się do skóry.  
\- Ona... - powiedział Sherlock. Wydawało mu się, że wciąż słyszy płacz Rosie, jej nieszczęśliwy szloch.  
\- Nic jej nie jest. - John się nie odsunął. Zacisnął dłoń na karku Sherlocka, przyciskając mocniej mokry ręcznik. - Nic jej nie jest, w kubku nie było dużo, a ty dostałeś większością.  
\- Była tuż obok. - Ręcznik na jego karku był zimny. Czuł zimno w całym ciele. Zaczynały trząść się mu ręce. Rosie się do niego uśmiechała. Rosie uśmiechała się do niego, wyciągała do niego ręce, a on był tak _zadowolony_ z siebie, że zupełnie zlekceważył...  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Była tuż obok – powtórzył. Nagle stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie ustać. Szczękał zębami. John zabrał ręcznik z jego karku.  
\- O kurczę. - John złapał go pod pachami, gdy Sherlock się zachwiał. - Czy ty... Och, dobra, siadamy. No jasne.  
Sherlock odkrył, że siedzi pod ścianą, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej. John usiadł tuż obok, z dłonią na jego szyi, sprawdzając puls.  
\- Możesz mieć trochę podrażnioną skórę – powiedział John nieznośnie spokojnym głosem. - Weź w domu chłodny prysznic, dobrze?  
\- John.  
\- Sherlock, to była tylko odrobina rozpuszczalnika do farb. Nic się nie stało, to...  
Prychnął. Czy John naprawdę sądził, że martwi go opryskanie środkiem chemicznym? Gorsze rzeczy przydarzały mu się we własnej kuchni.  
\- Twoja córka, John. Naraziłem ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ja...  
John odetchnął z frustracją i zabrał dłoń z szyi Sherlocka.  
\- To ja zawiesiłem sobie dziecko na piersi i polazłem uczestniczyć w śledztwie. I kiedy się to powie głośno, brzmi to jak _najgłupsza rzecz_ , którą można...  
Sherlock zamknął oczy. John nie rozumiał. On wskazał drogę, a John za nim podążył. John jakimś cudem mu _zaufał_ , zaufał mu po wszystkim, co się stało. A Sherlock założył, że będzie bezpiecznie. Był arogancki, zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt zadufany w sobie. Kolejny raz.  
Zganił Mycrofta za krótkowzroczność, a nie chciało mu się zauważyć własnej.  
\- Sherlock – powiedział John. W jego głosie był niepokój, a to było zupełnie nieznośne. Jak mógł być zaniepokojony, kiedy...  
\- Mogło się stać...  
\- Ale się nie stało.  
\- Była przerażona. - Płakała. _Wyła._ Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek był w stanie zapomnieć ten dźwięk.  
\- Sherlock, ona... na miłość boska, ona się śmiała. Była zachwycona całą sytuacją, dopóki nie spanikowaliśmy. Teraz płacze, tak – jest przestraszona, bo _my_ się przestraszyliśmy. Nie z powodu niczego, co się wydarzyło. Albo mogło się wydarzyć.  
Usiłował uspokoić oddech. Pochylił głowę, przycisnął czoło do kolan. Jego włosy były mokre. Czuł, jak zimne kosmyki skręcają mu się na karku.  
Rosie jadła kawałki owoców z małej miseczki, a jej rączki i twarz były umazane sokiem. Była spokojna, bezpieczna i zadowolona, a on jej to odebrał, naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo, bo chciał wydawać się _bystry_.  
\- Sherlock. - John pociągnął go za ramię, zmusił, żeby uniósł głowę. Wzrok Sherlocka był zamglony – przycisnął dłonie do oczu. - Żaden z nas nie wie, jak to się robi, rozumiesz? Staramy się coś wymyślić w miarę działania.  
Potrząsnął głową. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.  
\- Te pierwsze miesiące po śmierci Mary – powiedział John. - Nie chciałem... Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać, Sherlock. Miałem córkę, miałem malutką... idealną, malutką dziewczynkę, która na mnie polegała. Była ode mnie zależna, a ja jej nie chciałem. Nie chciałem... Zawodziłem ją, każdego dnia zawodziłem ją na nowo. Oddawałem ją każdemu, kto chciał się nią zająć. Nie mogłem nawet na nią patrzeć.  
Molly w drzwiach z Rosie na rękach. _Każdy, byleby nie ty_ – powiedziała.  
\- Ludzie bywają... nadmiernie grzeczni. Kiedy czują się niezręcznie albo jak przyciśnięci do ściany – powiedział John, a w jego głosie było coś paskudnego, coś mrocznego i gorzkiego. - A nic nie sprawia, że ludzie czują się niezręcznie bardziej niż żałoba.  
Umysł Sherlocka powędrował do łagodnej, smutnej Glorii Trevor, do kota, który krążył wokół jej kostek.  
\- Więc mnie pytali... Wydawali się bardzo troskliwi i pytali „Jak się trzymasz?”, a ja... ha. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że odpowiem, że w porządku. Albo... no wiesz. Może nie w porządku, ale że jakoś idzie. Że idzie ku dobremu. Oczekiwali, że _skłamię_. Bo tak jest uprzejmie, nie? Ale nie chciałem... - Odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową. - Nie miałem głowy do uprzejmości. Więc patrzyłem im prosto w oczy, patrzyłem na każdego biednego dupka, który postanowił zadać mi to pytanie i byłem _szczery_. Mówiłem: „Hej, wiesz co, jest chujowo. Zdradzałem moją żonę, a teraz ona nie żyje”.  
Sherlock oddychał powoli i głęboko. Kafelki, na których siedział, były twarde i zimne. Jego dłonie drżały.  
John pociągnął nosem i zacisnął wargi w ponurym uśmiechu.  
\- Zabawne jest to, że tak naprawdę nikt nie chce... nikt, kto zadaje takie pytanie, tak _naprawdę_ nie chce wiedzieć, jak się masz, Sherlock. Wiedziałeś o tym? Nigdy nie... nigdy nie interesowały cię rozmowy o niczym, więc...  
\- John. - Serce Sherlocka skręcało się, pękało.  
John drgnął i prychnął jeszcze raz ponurym śmiechem.  
\- Tracę wątek, nie? Widziałem to na ich twarzach, Sherlock. Na twarzach personelu na oddziale. Na twarzach moich sąsiadów. Mieli ten wyraz twarzy, tę niezręczną, troskliwą minę, pojawiała się, kiedy mówiłem zbyt dużo, a potem już było prosto. Starali się uciec. Mówili coś wymijającego, coś jak „No dobrze, gdybyś kiedyś potrzebował pomocy...”, a ja odpowiadałem: „Wiesz co, przepraszam, że w ogóle o to pytam, ale byłoby super, gdybyś mógł przenocować moją córkę, jest mi tak ciężko”... I tyle, Sherlock. To było aż takie proste. Zrobiliby wszystko, żebym przestał gadać, a ja zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby przez chwilę przestać się mierzyć z rzeczywistością. Po prostu ją oddawałem. Moją córeczkę. Moją dziewczynkę. Oddawałem ją. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze jeden. Byle komu. Każdemu.  
_Każdy, byleby nie ty_.  
\- John – powtórzył. Zdawało mu się, że całkowicie opuścił go rozum.  
Z ust Johna wydarł się zduszony dźwięk i to już było po prostu zbyt wiele. Sherlock przysunął się, aż znowu siedzieli tuż obok siebie i zawahał się tylko przez moment, zanim objął ramiona Johna jedną ręką. Skrzywił się, gdy mokry materiał marynarki i koszuli otarł się o jego skórę.  
Pokonany John oparł się o niego. Nie było w nim żadnego oporu ani woli walki. Zamknął oczy i wolno oddychał.  
Sherlock przysunął się bliżej. Bolały go plecy. Chłód od kafelków przenikał przez spodnie.  
John w jego ramionach był ciepłą siłą.  
Skłonił głowę, musnął ustami włosy Johna i cicho powiedział:  
\- Ktoś powiedział mi, że ludzie nie radzą sobie z czyjąś żałobą. Że trudno jest coś powiedzieć, więc nic się nie mówi. A potem coraz łatwiej jest nic nie mówić i w końcu wszystko, co zostaje, to niechęć i trudności.  
John zadrżał, słuchając go. Jego ramiona zadrgały. Nie odsunął się.  
\- Kiedy... - Sherlock urwał. W gardle rosła mu gula, jego klatkę piersiową wypełniało jednocześnie zimno i gorąc. - Po Mary. Było trudno.  
Ramiona Johna znów zadrgały. Jeden z tych smutnych śmiechów, którymi potępiał samego siebie.  
\- Było trudno, John – powtórzył. - Ale ty to zmieniłeś. Mogłeś utonąć w trudnościach i niechęci. Niewiele ci brakowało. Było ciemno i zimno, i... - Zabrakło mu tchu. Urwał, uspokajając się. Palił go chłód własnej skóry. John był ciepły i nieruchomy, i był tak bardzo blisko. - Mogłeś utonąć, ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Chciałem... próbowałem ci pomóc. I narobiłem tylko więcej bałaganu. Ale ty zrobiłeś to sam, John. Wyrwałeś się z tego.  
Pomyślał o tym, jak jechali wtedy razem z Johnem samochodem, o długiej, cichej podróży do Londynu, o Johnie, który powiedział: „Jezu, chcę tylko przytulić moją córkę”, o jego załamanym głosie, kiedy przyznawał, że odsuwanie się od niej niczego nie ułatwiało, niczego nie polepszało. Jego osamotniona, zagubiona twarz przypominała ciemny krajobraz, który mijali.  
Sherlock nie wiedział co powiedzieć (rzadko wiedział, co powiedzieć, kiedy to naprawdę miało znaczenie), więc zawahał się, a potem ostrożnie zasugerował: „Może czas zrobić coś inaczej”, a John... John dokładnie to zrobił. Poszedł do domu i zrobił dokładnie to, czego chciał, przytulił mocno swoją córkę, odetchnął jej zapachem i chociaż Sherlock nie słyszał słów, które wyszeptał jej do ucha, był w stanie je wydedukować.  
\- Popełniłeś błędy – powiedział Sherlock. - Ale nie zrobiłeś niczego, czego nie mógłbyś odwrócić. I choćbyś nie wiem co czuł wcześniej, przysięgam ci, że nie... że teraz jej nie zawodzisz.  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- To ja miałem pocieszać ciebie – powiedział John głosem zduszonym przez ramię Sherlocka. Jego ton był tylko umiarkowanie karcący.  
\- O, a więc to miało być pocieszanie?  
John prychnął nagłym śmiechem.  
\- Kutas.  
\- Owszem – zgodził się Sherlock spokojnie.  
Siedzieli razem w ciszy. Sherlock czuł skurcze mięśni i chłód na plecach i ramionach pod mokrą marynarką. Stwierdził, że wcale nie ma ochoty się ruszać.  
Przypomniał sobie, że teraz to robili. Przytulali się. Dla pocieszenia. To było dozwolone. Mógł... mógł.  
\- Miałeś rację – powiedział w końcu.  
John poruszył się i odsunął, ale tylko odrobinę, na tyle, żeby spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.  
\- No, to musiało się w końcu wydarzyć. - Umilkł. - Hm... Na temat czego miałem rację?  
\- Rosie nie powinna towarzyszyć nam w śledztwach.  
John ciężko odetchnął. Skinął głową. Nie próbował wstać ani się odsunąć. Spojrzał w oczy Sherlockowi i przez chwilę podtrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, a potem zerknął w bok i skoncentrował się na czymś na ścianie.  
\- Sherlock – powiedział po jakimś czasie.  
\- Hm?  
\- Czy ty... zauważyłeś coś? Kiedy tu weszliśmy?  
\- Ja zauważam wszystko, John.  
John prychnął.  
Sherlock odsunął się, urażony.  
\- Co? Co niby miałem zauważyć? Sugerujesz, że coś przeoczyłem.  
\- No... tak.  
\- Co takiego? Co przeoczyłem?  
John wytrzymał jego wzrok z poważną miną, a potem kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmieszku.  
\- Spójrz na ścianę. Nad drzwiami.  
Sherlock spojrzał. Zamrugał.  
\- To...  
\- Zaginiony obraz. Owszem.  
\- Powiesił swój własny zaginiony obraz w kiblu.  
\- Tak. Jak się zdaje.  
\- Dlaczego miałby...  
\- Sherlock. - Cała twarz Johna rozbłysła rozbawieniem i było to _cudowne_. - Mówimy o gościu, którego wielki plan ucieczki zakładał miotanie dookoła pędzlami i oblanie cię niewielką ilością terpentyny. Wiem, że uważasz _wszystkich_ za idiotów, ale chyba przyznasz, że niektórzy są... nieco gorsi od innych?  
Sherlock zaśmiał się i oparł głowę o ścianę.  
Ramiona siedzącego obok Johna zaczęły drgać od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.  
\- To nie jest szczególnie dobry obraz – powiedział Sherlock.  
John parsknął i zakrył usta dłonią.  
\- Nie jest.  
Sherlock popatrzył na Johna i coś w nim pękło i wypełniło go ciepłem. John oparł głowę o odchodzącą od ścian tapetę, zacisnął oczy, a całe jego ciało drżało, gdy wreszcie przestał powstrzymywać atak śmiechu.  
Był tak blisko. Był bliski i ciepły, i gdyby Sherlock był kimś innym, gdyby był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, to mógłby to zrobić, mógłby zamknąć dystans między nimi w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z pocieszeniem. Mógłby pochylić się i przycisnąć swoje usta do jego ust, mógłby wchłonąć śmiech Johna w swoje płuca.  
Mógłby położyć jedną rękę na karku Johna, wsunąć palce w równo przycięte włosy (teraz już wiedział, jakie to uczucie), mógłby pozwolić drugiej ręce położyć się na boku Johna, mógłby przysunąć ich twarze do siebie, musnąć jego nos swój nosem i patrzeć, jak John mruga i zamyka oczy, mógłby odetchnąć przy ustach Johna i przycisnąć swój język do jego języka, aż John by się już nie śmiał, tylko wzdychał, mógłby pozwolić, żeby John przejął kontrolę i przycisnął go do ściany, i ujął jego policzki w swoje (drobne i ciepłe, i sprawne) dłonie , a potem przesunął je niżej, zahaczył o pasek jego spodni, rozpiął go, rozpiął rozporek i próbował być bliżej...  
Chichot Johna zanikał i w końcu ucichł w ostatnim dźwięku, który zdawał się opróżnić mu płuca. Wciąż opierał głowę o ścianę, wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko i szczerze, i z bolesną czułością.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się w głowie Sherlocka. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo Sherlock chciał... jak bardzo _chciał_.  
\- Powinniśmy... - powiedział John i ruchem głowy wskazał drzwi. Wciąż się uśmiechał.  
Sherlock patrzył, patrzył i patrzył, chciał wziąć tyle z tego uśmiechu, ile tylko mógł, na tak długo, jak tylko mógł. Nie dostanie tego, czego chce, ale to mógł dostać. A był przecież czas nie tak dawno temu, kiedy sądził, że nawet uśmiech to zbyt wiele.  
\- Tak – zgodził się nieco bez tchu. Jego mięśnie drżały od gestów, które powstrzymywał.  
John wstał, odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę.  
Sherlock chwycił ją i pozwolił, by pociągnięto go do góry. Ciepłe palce musnęły jego własne. Szybkie, znikające. Drogie.

 

*

 

Lestrade czekał na korytarzu z Rosie na rękach.

Dziewczynka ucichła; nie krzyczała już, nie wyła, nie marudziła – wydawała się całkiem zadowolona z faktu, że ktoś ją kołysze w ramionach. Lestrade przechadzał się wzdłuż obrazów

Pozostali dwaj policjanci i podejrzany zniknęli. Pewnie już go zgarnęli.

Kiedy podeszli, Lestrade uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

Sherlock raz pokręcił głową, mając ogromną nadzieję, że Lestrade będzie wystarczająco przenikliwy, by odpuścić.

Rosie pisnęła na jego widok i zaczęła się miotać i wykręcać, wyciągając rączki.

Sherlock zerknął na Johna, który potrząsnął głową.

\- No weź ją, ona chce ciebie.

 _Każdy, byleby nie ty_.

Podszedł do Lestrade'a z zaciśniętym gardłem. Przejął dziewczynkę z jego ramion i przytulił ją do piersi. Oparł brodę na jej główce. Zacisnęła piąstkę na mokrym tyle jego koszuli, wydała z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk i puściła mokry materiał. Spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyliśmy. - Opuścił głowę, żeby patrzeć jej prosto w oczy. - Straszliwy błąd w osądzie sytuacji. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za nos.

Lestrade odchrząknął. Nie był to zbyt głośny dźwięk, ale na pewno znaczący.

\- To się więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział Sherlock, tym razem głośniej. Zerknął na Lestrade'a i z ulgą stwierdził, że inspektor wydawał się udobruchany.

 

*

 

John milczał w taksówce.

Sherlock spoglądał za okno, udawał, że obserwuje krajobraz i wpatrywał się w niewyraźne odbicie Johna w szybie.

\- Jest późno – powiedział John, kiedy zatrzymali się przed Baker Street. Nie sięgnął w stronę drzwi.

\- Tak.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Chłodny prysznic. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Dobrze?

\- Mhm.

Nie wysiadał przez nieco dłuższą chwilę, niż to było konieczne. Popatrzył na Johna, którego twarz oświetlały uliczne lampy. Na Rosie, leżącą w cieniu, głęboko i równo oddychającą. Była zadowolona i szczęśliwa, a on to zaryzykował.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział.

 

*

 

Poszedł na górę do pustego mieszkania. Powiesił swój płaszcz na wieszaku. Podrapał się po karku, a jego palce musnęły wciąż wilgotny kołnierz.

Poszedł do łazienki i ściągnął z siebie mokrą koszulę. Odkręcił wodę w prysznicu. Rozebrał się i wszedł pod strumień z zamkniętymi oczami. Chłodna woda obmyła go, przykleiła jego włosy do czaszki, wywołała gęsią skórkę.

Zakręcił wodę i, drżąc, wyszedł na kafelki. Wytarł się, założył piżamę i szlafrok.

Nie miał ochoty iść spać.

Wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył w stronę kuchni z zamiarem wstawienia wody na herbatę.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

W salonie, przy oknie, stał John i wyglądał na ulicę. W ramionach trzymał Rosie, która opierała głowę na jego ramieniu i przytulała policzek do jego szyi.

Przez chwilę Sherlock stał nieruchomo, pewien, że to przywidzenie. Zostawił Johna w taksówce na dole. John pojechał do domu.

John się obrócił. Jego brwi były ściągnięte, a twarz zaniepokojona.

\- Z szyją wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

John pokiwał głową z zaciśniętymi ustami. Zerknął na Rosie.

\- Taksówkarz przejechał kilka ulic, a potem stwierdziłem, że nie chcę... że tak naprawdę nie chcę nigdzie jechać.

\- Jest późno – powiedział Sherlock z niedowierzaniem, niepewien, co widzi na twarzy Johna.

\- Tak. - John pokiwał głową. - Tak, jest późno.

\- Mam łóżeczko – palnął Sherlock.

John zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- Łóżeczko. Na górze, w twoim... w twoim dawnym pokoju. Gdybyś chciał... gdyby chciała się przespać. To może.

\- Kupiłeś łóżeczko.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Właściciel sklepu był mi winien przysługę.

John spojrzał na niego i potrząsnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Sherlock nie do końca wiedział, jak interpretować ten uśmiech.

Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał w ziemię.

Rosie wymamrotała coś sennie, ale nie obudziła się, kiedy John ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się przed Sherlockiem.

Sherlock odkrył, że nie jest w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dalej wbijał więc wzrok w podłogę i słuchał, jak kroki Johna oddalają się, jak schody skrzypią. Słuchał boleśnie znajomych dźwięków wydawanych przez Johna , usłyszał jak obluzowana deska trzeszczy, kiedy na nią nastąpił.

Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na ulicę. Patrzył, jak ludzie mijają dom pod osłoną nocy.

Kroki umilkły.

Na górze John właśnie zobaczył łóżeczko. Zobaczył kolekcję pluszaków. Zobaczył karuzelę zwieszającą się z sufitu. Zobaczył wesołą pościel, komodę, przewijak i elektryczną nianię z nowymi bateriami.

Sherlock poczuł, jak jego ciało przenika gorąca, jaskrawa panika.

Tego nie da się tak łatwo zbyć jako eksperyment. Albo impuls.

Schody zatrzeszczały. Zbyt szybko, zbyt szybko, nie przygotował się, nie był gotowy...

Odwrócił się.

John stał w drzwiach. W dłoni trzymał elektryczną nianię. Wyglądał na zupełnie zagubionego.

Serce Sherlocka ścisnęło się. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Przygotowałeś to wszystko – powiedział John.

Sherlock przygryzł wargę. Skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego?

Wyprostował się.

\- Pracujemy w nietypowych godzinach. Wydawało mi się rozsądne, żeby miała gdzie spać, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba...

\- Sherlock. - Głos Johna się łamał.

\- Nie wiem, jakiej odpowiedzi ode mnie oczekujesz.

\- To... Na górze. To nie jest... wygoda. Ani rozsądek. To nie jest... składany kojec w salonie albo krzesełko w kuchni, albo kilka książeczek i zabawek pod ręką. To jest... To jest...

Powietrze zdawało się gęstnieć.

\- Zrobiłem coś złego?

\- Sherlock – powtórzył John. Wydawał się niezdolny do sformułowania rzeczowej myśli, a już na pewno nie zdania. Zamknął oczy, odetchnął i zdawał się wracać do siebie. - To na górze... To, co zrobiłeś w tamtym pokoju... To nie jest po prostu miejsce, w którym Rosie może się zdrzemnąć. To jest _dom_.

Odchrząknął.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Chcę, żeby zawsze czuła się tu jak w domu.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock się skrzywił.

\- Bo tu jest twój dom, John. Zawsze tu będzie twój dom, nawet jeśli tu nie mieszkasz. Rozsądny więc wydaje się wniosek, że i ona będzie tu miała dom.

\- Dlaczego? - John prawie szeptał. Jego oczy były wilgotne i migotały w świetle lampy.

\- Nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, John.

John odłożył elektryczną nianię na stolik i powoli podszedł bliżej, aż stał bardzo blisko. Sherlock obserwował go. Drżał. Szybko oddychał.

\- Mam córkę – powiedział John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. John nie wydawał się zdezorientowany albo chory. Jego źrenice miały normalną wielkość. Mówił wyraźnie.

\- Co?

\- Nie ma jeszcze dwóch lat. Powiedziano mi, że następny rok będzie... Eee... Straszny. Jest, oczywiście, niesamowita, bez wątpienia jest najidealniejszym dzieckiem w historii ludzkości, ale... Nie da się ukryć, że jest głośna i bałagani, a samo jej istnienie sprawia, że utrzymanie tak zwanego normalnego trybu życia jest z góry skazane na porażkę.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową i odsunął się o pół kroku. Zamrugał.

\- John?

\- Ona musi być najważniejsza. Nie będę mógł po prostu rzucić wszystkiego i zająć się czymś innym. I powinna się porządnie wysypiać więc odpadają wszelkie hałasy w środku nocy. Nie mogę pozwolić... na części ciała w lodówce, które mogłaby znaleźć albo chemiczne eksperymenty na stole w kuchni. I to wszystko dotyczy tylko Rosie, Sherlock, a jestem jeszcze ja. A ja... - Jego głos załamał się. John pokręcił głową, spojrzał w sufit i wziął głęboki oddech. - Ja nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Wyrządziłem straszne krzywdy ludziom, których, jak twierdziłem, kochałem. Jestem niecierpliwy, wybuchowy i...

\- Cokolwiek robisz, przestań. - Sherlock gwałtownie przechodził od niepokoju do prawdziwej paniki.

\- Czy to by ci przeszkadzało? - zapytał John, odwracając wzrok od sufitu i wbijając go w Sherlocka. Jego oczy były bardzo jasne.

\- Co ty... - Zamilkł i znów spojrzał na Johna. W jego piersi uniosła się fala ciepła, wpłynęła na szyję i policzki. Coś się działo, coś o ogromnym znaczeniu, coś, co nie do końca rozumiał.

\- Potencjalni współlokatorzy powinni wiedzieć o sobie wszystko, co najgorsze.

Sherlockowi zabrakło tchu.

\- Kto... - Jego głos się załamał. Urwał, przełknął ślinę i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Kto mówił cokolwiek o współlokatorach?

\- Wydaje mi się, że ty – odparł John. - Po prostu nie słuchałem.

Usta Sherlocka poruszały się, ale nie wypływał z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Nie będzie tak samo – powiedział John. - Wiele się zmieniło. My się zmieniliśmy. Minęło wiele lat, odkąd... - Urwał i odchrząknął. - Będzie inaczej.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok i omiótł spojrzeniem pokój i mieszkanie, które wspólnie poskładali do kupy. Mieszkanie, które wydawało mu się straszliwie nie-takie – i to nie dlatego, że było inne, tylko dlatego że udawało, że nic się nie zmieniło. Popatrzył na kojec za fotelem Johna, na stos książek i pudełek z puzzlami na podłodze obok jego własnego fotela. Na nietoperza na kominku – nie _jego_ nietoperza, nie tego starego, ale na tego, którego tak ogromnie polubiła Rosie, po którego sięgała za każdym razem. Na czysty stół kuchenny, na którym stał tylko mikroskop i porządnie zapakowane szkiełka. Na jaskrawofioletowe odciski dłoni – duże i małe – na ścianie za kanapą.

Znów spojrzał na Johna.

\- To dobrze – powiedział.

John zacisnął powieki.

\- Dobrze?

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock stanowczo. - Nie powinno być tak samo. Gdyby było, byłoby nie tak.

Z ust Johna wydarł się cichy dźwięk. Mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy, a potem odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wybaczysz mi, jeśli zrobię coś niewiarygodnie głupiego? - spytał.

\- Minione wydarzenia sugerują, że tak właśnie będzie.

Przez twarz Johna przemknęło rozbawienie.

\- To dobrze – powiedział i zrobił jeszcze pół kroku do przodu. Podniósł rękę i ujął w dłoń policzek Sherlocka, musnął kciukiem kość policzkową. Odetchnął głęboko. Jego dłoń lekko drżała.

Przez chwilę stali, oddychając. Pokój był jednocześnie zbyt mały i za duży, duszny, przegrzany.

John spojrzał mu w oczy i uniósł brwi. Nieme pytanie. Zawahał się. Jego kciuk wciąż kolistymi, doprowadzającymi do szału ruchami gładził policzek Sherlocka.

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

Nacisk na wargi, zdecydowany, suchy. Wargi Johna. John go całował. _John go_...

To był krótki, delikatny, ostrożny pocałunek. John odsunął się, ale nie zabrał dłoni. Jego oddech ciepłem owiewał nos Sherlocka.  
Sherlock odkrył, że nadal ma mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Otworzył oczy. Kręciło mu się w głowie. John wciąż przed nim stał. John _wciąż przed nim stał_. John stał bardzo blisko, z ręką na policzku Sherlocka, na twarzy malowała się szczerość i niepewność. Sherlock czuł jego ciepły oddech na swoich ustach.  
John go... John go...  
Zamrugał. Zamrugał jeszcze raz. Mrugał i mrugał, a John wciąż tam był, zamyślony, cierpliwy, z kciukiem znieruchomiałym na policzku Sherlocka.  
_Ktoś szalony. Czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny._  
Na twarz Johna powoli wpływało napięcie, pewien niepokój, a Sherlock widział to już wcześniej, widział, kiedy coś zajmowało mu zbyt dużo czasu na przeprocesowanie, i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to zupełnie niedopuszczalne, by to miało miejsce tutaj, teraz, w tej właśnie chwili.  
Rzucił się niezdarnie w przód. Jego ciało poruszyło się jeszcze zanim jego mózg miał szanse w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Przycisnął swoje wargi do warg Johna, ich zęby stuknęły o siebie, ale miał to gdzieś, miał to gdzieś, bo wargi Johna były jakimś cudem jednocześnie miękkie i twarde, a jego podbródek przyjemnie drapał skórę Sherlocka, zaś jego zapach i smak były jednocześnie uspokajająco znajome i zupełnie obce.

John wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i dłoń, w którą nie ujmował twarzy Sherlocka, wsunął w jego włosy. Dłoń była ciepła. Sherlock zrobił niepewny krok w tył, pociągając za sobą Johna, i oparł się o biurko. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z dłońmi, więc wędrował nimi po ciele Johna, jego barkach, ramionach, pasie.

John pocałował go ponownie, przyciskając mocno usta, i cofnął się. Oddychał szybko, a jego twarz była zarumieniona.

\- Sherlock – powiedział.

\- Ja... - Sherlock przełknął ślinę. Potrząsnął głową. Jego mózg wydawał się zupełnie pusty, a skóra wibrowała od bodźców. Miał problem, żeby oddychać. Bezradnie spróbował jeszcze raz. - John.

Dłonie, które ostatecznie oparł na pasie Johna, ujęły teraz jego biodra. Wsunął palce w szlufki od paska w jego jeansach. Nie chciał, żeby John się odsunął jeszcze dalej.

\- Czy to było... - zaczął John. Oblizał wargi i zerknął w dół, na dłonie Sherlocka. Znów uniósł wzrok. Najwyraźniej zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć.

Umysł Sherlocka ze wszystkich sił usiłował przejść w tryb _online_.

Teraz się dotykali. W ramach pocieszenia. Takie rzeczy robili. Nie było... nie było dziwne ani zaskakujące, że któryś z nich wyciągał ramiona i się obejmowali. To było w porządku. Takie rzeczy robili.

Ale John go _pocałował_.

Takich rzeczy nie robili. Nie w rzeczywistości. Myślał o tym, wyobrażał sobie jak by to mogło być, ale tego _nie robili,_ mógł tylko o tym myśleć, nigdy nie mógł tego naprawdę _mieć_ , i...

Ale John go...

_Ktoś szalony. Czarujący. Ujmujący. Niebezpieczny._

John w którymś momencie użył tych słów na swoim blogu, żeby opisać Sherlocka. Jego blog niemal wyłącznie dotyczył Sherlocka.

„Wystarczyło mi tylko, że przeczytałam jego bloga, i już wiedziałam, co lubi” - powiedziała Eurus. I właśnie to zrobiła, prawda? Przeczytała bloga Johna, przeczytała o wszystkich rzeczach, które powiedział i o wszystkich, których nie powiedział, i stworzyła postać odpowiednią dla niego.

Kobieta, którą udawała, że jest, w niczym nie przypominała Mary, nie było w niej powierzchownej łagodności i ukrytych ostrych krawędzi. Była niezwykła, czarująca. _Ryzykowna_.

\- Takie rzeczy uchodzą w twoim świecie za nieprawdopodobnie głupie? - palnął Sherlock. Wargi go paliły, a kolana wydawały się drżeć.

\- Ja... - John usiłował się uśmiechnąć. Sherlock usiłował nie uważać, że to urocze. Nie udało mu się. - Mam nadzieję, że nie? - Urwał i spojrzał w sufit. - Hm. Czy to... Hm... Było niewiarygodnie głupie?

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock. A potem powiedział – To byłem ja.

John przekrzywił ze zdumieniem głowę.

\- Co byłeś ty?

\- To próbowała mi powiedzieć. Twój blog. To... - Potrząsnął głową i zacisnął wargi. Jego dłonie ujmowały Johna w pasie. John stał bardzo, bardzo blisko. John go _pocałował_. Nie było po co, absolutnie nie było po co wspominać o jego siostrze albo o nieskończonej serii pomyłek, które popełnili na drodze do tej chwili.

\- Mój blog? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie wiem. - Sherlock odchrząknął i spojrzał na usta Johna. - Błąd w przetwarzaniu danych. Zignoruj to.

\- Dobra. - John roześmiał się i z czułością potrząsnął głową. - Słuchaj, to... To nie musi być... Po prostu chciałem... chciałem cię pocałować. Tak naprawdę to chciałem tego od zawsze. Ha. Dziwnie jest powiedzieć to głośno. Ale jeśli nie chcesz... to ja nie próbuję... Hm. Jezu, fatalnie mi idzie. Jeśli chcesz o tym zapomnieć albo udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło... to po prostu powiedz. Ja nie...

\- John.

\- Wiem, że nie interesują cię... „Romantyczne związki”, i...

\- John.

\- Nawet gdyby cię interesowały, to jestem dość gównianym wyborem na partnera, wiem o tym, ale...

\- John!

John zamilkł. Spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu, a na jego twarzy malował się zarazem wyraz czułości i niepokoju.

\- Jestem... w związku – powiedział Sherlock.

John zapadł się w sobie. (Dlaczego?) Skinął głową i zrobił krok w tył, ale zatrzymały go palce Sherlocka w szlufkach jeansów. Podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Sherlock?

Och. _Och_.

\- Z tobą – dodał. - Oczywiście.

\- Co?

Sherlock prychnął z frustracją. John stał _tuż przed nim_ i nie rozumiał, a co gorsza, próbował się cofnąć. Może jednak powinien się powtórzyć. Był to ostatecznie długi dzień.

\- Jestem _w związku –_ wypowiedział te słowa z identycznym niesmakiem co wcześniej – z tobą, John. Oczywiście. Byłem od lat. Nie zauważyłeś?

John przestał próbować się cofnąć (Sherlock poczuł natychmiastową falę triumfu) ale nie wydawał się bliższy zrozumienia (frustrujące).

\- Sherlock – powiedział – Nie mam pojęcia, co...

\- Jak zwykle, patrzysz, ale nie...

\- Nie obserwuję, tak, czaję, dzięki. - John założył ramiona na piersi i stanął w rozkroku. Dłonie Sherlocka, co fantastyczne, pozostały w tym samym miejscu. - Kiedy niby byliśmy w tym „związku”?

Sherlock poczuł suchość w ustach. Zacisnął palce, czując, że zupełnie nie ma ochoty puścić Johna. Zamiast tego pozwolił sobie na bezradne wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Sherlock. - John ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, a potem przechylił głowę, by spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. - Musisz mówić... jasno. Teraz nie mówisz jasno. Nie wiem, co... Nie wiem do końca, czego chcesz. - Spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na dłonie Sherlocka, które zaciskały się na jego pasie.

\- Czego chcę – powiedział Sherlock wolno. Słowa wydawały mu się ciężkie.

\- Tak.

Na całym świecie nie było wystarczająco dużo słów, by opisać, czego chciał.

\- Ja...

\- Hm?

\- Ciebie.

John zamrugał.

\- Mnie?

\- Ciebie – powtórzył Sherlock. - Czego chcę... To ty, John. Zawsze.

\- Och. - Głos Johna brzmiał słabo. - A kiedy to mówisz, masz na myśli...?

\- Wszystko, co będziesz chciał.

John popatrzył znów na dłonie Sherlocka, na zaciśnięte palce z pobielałymi kłykciami. Podniósł wzrok.

\- Więc gdybym pocałował cię jeszcze raz...?

Sherlock prychnął i zamknął dystans między nimi, przyciskając ich usta do siebie. Zacisnął mocniej palce na szlufkach Johna i przyciągnął go do siebie, ciepłe ciało do ciała. John znów uniósł dłonie i ujął w nie jego twarz, przytrzymał go lekko, przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem.

Sherlockowi kręciło się w głowie, jego serce dudniło, a świat dookoła ucichł.

Klęczał na ziemi. Jak to się stało? John klęczał razem z nim, oddychając ciężko i się śmiejąc. Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła Sherlocka. Teraz obaj śmiali się cicho.

\- Sherlock – powiedział John z uśmiechem. Jego twarz była zarumieniona, usta napuchnięte, a skóra wokół ust poróżowiała. Uśmiechał się szczerze, z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzającą radością. Ten uśmiech odjął z jego twarzy całe lata.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nawet gdyby próbował, nie mógłby się powstrzymać; jego własna radość była jak rozpędzony pociąg, obejmowała całe ciało.

\- Nie rozumiem, John – powiedział, zaciskając oczy. - Ty nie...

\- Myślałem, że ty nie... Zawsze mówiłeś, że...

\- Nigdy nie było dobrego momentu, żeby...

\- O mój Boże. - John znów ujął twarz Sherlocka w swoje dłonie i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Sherlock się nie opierał.

Zbyt wiele danych naraz, zbyt wiele bodźców, za mało czasu na ich przeprocesowanie. Zignorował ten fakt, gubiąc się w ruchu warg Johna na jego własnych, w dłoniach Johna w swoich włosach, w krawędzi biurka wżynającej mu się w plecy. Był tylko John. John był przy nim. I teraz... teraz robili takie rzeczy. Tak mu się wydawało.

Nagle koniecznie musiał się odezwać, musiał sprawić, żeby John _zrozumiał_. Odsunął się gwałtownie, nagle przytłoczony. Uczucia wrzały w jego piersi, a słowa pchały mu się do gardła.

\- Jeśli nie wyraziłem się jasno... – powiedział, a jego głos był zduszony, pozbawiony tchu, ledwie przypominał jego prawdziwy głos. - Zostań, John. Chcę, żebyś był tutaj, ze mną. Przez cały czas. Żebyście oboje tu byli.

\- Tak. - John pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się dziwnym, niepewnym uśmiechem. Jego oczy były wilgotne. - Tak, dobrze, tak.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową, bo to nie mogło być tak proste, nie po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

\- Sherlock. - John pochylił się, ujął w dłoń jego policzek i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ja ciągle tu przychodzę. Ciągle szukam powodów, żeby... żeby zostać dłużej albo wpaść chociaż na chwilę. Miałeś rację. To jest mój dom. To zawsze był mój dom. - Przełknął ślinę i oblizał wargi. - I zawsze nim będzie. Tak myślę.

Sherlock był zupełnie bezradny wobec swojego pragnienia i pochylił się, żeby znów posmakować warg Johna.

Podłoga zatrzeszczała pod jego kolanami i odsunął się, ciężko oddychając. Popatrzył na Johna, czując się bardziej bezbronny i odsłonięty niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu.

John odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Zmarszczył brwi, a potem jego czoło się wygładziło. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i znów je otworzył.

\- Tak?

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock cicho, ale stanowczo. - Tak.

John wstał, krzywiąc się lekko, i wyciągnął dłoń. Sherlock ujął ją we własną i pozwolił pociągnąć się w górę.

Stali, patrząc na siebie. Cisza była ciężka, pełna bliskości. Sherlock, wyrwany z nagłości chwili, poczuł niepewność. Jego twarz płonęła, a serce biło szybko, z niepokojem.

John ścisnął jego dłoń i splótł jego palce ze swoimi. Dłoń Johna była ciepła i wzbudzająca zaufanie.

Sherlock skinął głową i zrobił jeden krok, a potem następny. Lekko pociągnął Johna, aż ruszyli ramię w ramię. Szedł w stronę swojej sypialni z pewnością siebie, której do końca nie czuł.

John zamknął za nimi drzwi. Trudno było dojrzeć wyraz jego twarzy w ciemności.  
Sherlock przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

John roześmiał się cicho, z zawstydzeniem.

\- Sherlock, jestem cholernie przerażony.

Podniósł głowę. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Och.

Patrzyli na siebie. Sherlock poczuł nagle dziwną, niezrozumiałą potrzebę, żeby się roześmiać. Coś musiało pojawić się na jego twarzy, bo wargi Johna drgnęły. A potem rzeczywiście śmiali się nieopanowanie. Sherlock zrobił chwiejny krok do przodu i napotkał ramiona Johna, i teraz zduszali chichot niezdarnymi pocałunkami.

\- Co za idiotyzm – powiedział John, mocując się ze szlafrokiem Sherlocka i jego t-shirtem. - To zupełny... Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, Sherlock? Czy ty masz pojęcie, od jak dawna chciałem...

Sherlock potrząsnął głową i uciszył go, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego warg. Nie chciał wiedzieć, nie chciał usłyszeć, że John... że przez cały ten czas John _chciał_ , chciał tak samo, jak i on. Zatonąłby w tych latach ciszy, gdyby o tym pomyślał.

\- Kocham cię od bardzo dawna, John – powiedział z powagą, kiedy się w końcu odsunął. - To chyba wystarcza na początek, nie sądzisz?

Twarz Johna zdawała się zapadać. Jego oczy były mokre. Skinął gwałtownie głową i znów chwycił Sherlocka, popychając go lekko w stronę łóżka.

Upadli na nie razem. Znajomy materac Sherlocka nagle wydał mu się dziwnym, nieprzebytym terytorium. Pościel chłodziła jego rozpaloną skórę.

A potem czuł usta Johna i dłonie Johna, i zupełnie im się oddał.

 

*

 

\- Jutro mogę zacząć przenosić rzeczy – powiedział John jakiś czas później cichym głosem. Leżał przytulony do Sherlocka, z ciepłą, silną piersią przyciśniętą do jego pleców i ramieniem przerzuconym w pasie. - To mi trochę zajmie. Jeszcze nie... jeszcze w ogóle nic nie segregowałem. Nie przeglądałem... Rzeczy Mary... Odkładałem to jak mogłem.

Sherlock nie wiedział, jak zareagować, jak żeglować się po tych konkretnych nieznanych wodach. Poruszył się tylko, żeby dać Johnowi znać, że nie śpi i słucha.

Ramię Johna zacisnęło się na chwilę.

\- O ile to jest w porządku – dodał.

A więc jednak odezwanie się będzie niezbędne.

\- Oczywiście. Nie spiesz się.

\- Ale jednak mam się pospieszyć? - zaśmiał się John i pocałował Sherlocka w kark. Detektyw nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu rozkoszy.

\- Próbowałem być taktowny.

\- Taktowny? Ty?

Prychnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, opierając głowę na zgiętym ramieniu. Teraz leżał z Johnem twarzą w twarz. W oczach przyjaciela migotały iskierki rozbawienia. Nie dostrzegł w nich natomiast niepewności ani wątpliwości.

W piersi Sherlocka coś się poluzowało – supeł spleciony ze zmartwień, o którym nawet nie wiedział, że istnieje. Przytulił się bliżej do Johna, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem i faktem, że _może to zrobić_.

\- Dobrze – westchnął ciężko, świadom, że jego kwaśnemu tonowi przeczy to, jak wciska się w ramiona Johna. - Po prostu kup nowe rzeczy. I nigdy więcej nie odchodź.

John znów się roześmiał. Cichy, łagodny dźwięk owiał skórę Sherlocka. John wydawał się _szczęśliwy,_ szczęśliwy i młody. Sherlock nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio widział go tak szczęśliwego. Nieco szokująca była myśl, że może, jakimś cudem, to szczęście ma coś wspólnego z nim samym.

John zabrał był elektryczną nianię, kiedy wstał po wodę i mokry ręcznik. Leżeli razem w ciszy, słuchając w ciemności spokojnego oddechu Rosie.

\- Teraz już zwykle przesypia całe noce – powiedział John. - Nareszcie. Więc nie będziesz musiał... nie powinna ci przeszkadzać. Za bardzo.

\- To żaden kłopot. - Naprawdę tak myślał.

\- Wiesz, coś wymyślimy. W razie śledztw. Jakoś to poukładamy.

\- Jej bezpieczeństwo jest sprawą...

\- ...najwyższej wagi, wiem – powiedział John. - Wiem. I dlatego coś wymyślimy. Nie obiecam ci, że to przyjdzie nam... łatwo. Ale...

\- John – przerwał mu Sherlock. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął policzka Johna. Zachwycał się prostym faktem, że teraz wolno mu to zrobić.

\- Ona cię kocha, wiesz? - Twarz Johna, skąpana w ciemnościach, była bardzo poważna. Wziął głęboki oddech i zawahał się. - I ja też.

Sherlock zacisnął powieki, usiłując zapamiętać dokładne brzmienie słów Johna.

\- Po prostu kup nowe rzeczy. - Jego głos był zduszony przez poduszkę. - I nigdy więcej nie odchodź.

John roześmiał się. Był to szczery, zaskoczony wybuch śmiechu. Jego ciepły oddech owionął twarz Sherlocka.

\- Śpij – powiedział. - Jutro będzie dobry dzień.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem szeroko, gdy John pochylił się i mocno pocałował go w usta.

Przez jakiś czas leżał bezsennie, słuchając powolnych wdechów i wydechów Johna. Słuchał też cichego mamrotania Rosie niesionego przez elektryczną nianię. Przyzwyczajał się do ich obecności.

John mruknął coś przez sen i zacisnął ciepłe, ciężkie ramię na pasie Sherlocka. Detektyw pocałował go lekko w czubek głowy, ustami ledwie muskając włosy.

Kiedy wreszcie zasnął, spał głęboko.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy nic mu się nie śniło.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nawiązanie oczywiście do piosenki „Hotel California” zespołu Eagles.


End file.
